O que mais me Dói
by Naty Uzumaki
Summary: Mais uma vez ela invadia seus pensamentos. NaruSaku... e SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 – Inalcançável

Sakura estava em seu quarto olhando para uma fotografia que havia, ela, Sasuke, Naruto e Karkashi. Estavam felizes, era o que a foto transparecia. Uma lágrima rolou de seus olhos. Botou a fotografia no lugar e levantou-se, e foi olhar-se no espelho. Seu corpo de menina de 17 anos, era perfeito. Daria inveja em qualquer menina e enchia os olhos dos garotos. Ela não queria se ajeitar muito, havia marcado com Naruto de almoçarem juntos e não poderia se atrasar. Mais resolveu sair mais cedo. Talvez para pensar. Foi para a sua janela e saiu indo na direção, onde ela costumava a treinar com o time 7 e Karkashi. Estava afim de pensar. Quando chegou percebeu que o lugar não havia mudado em nada. Ela não ia ali já fazia tempos. Sentou-se recostada em uma árvore e deixou as lembranças invadirem seus pensamentos, como um album que ela olhava.

**Narrando – Sakura (on)**

_Dia de treinamento. _Pensei antes mesmo de conter a felicidade de ver Sasuke mais uma vez. Meus cabelos rosados voavam a medida que eu corria desenfreada pela pequena rua de Konoha. Me aproximava do lugar combinado com Karkashi-sensei, e logo avistei Naruto e Sasuke ao longe, apoiados em dois troncos de árvores grudados ao chão. Deixando o que estava no meio vazio. Cheguei a frente deles meio ofegante, pensei estar atrasada, mais não vi como sempre Karkashi por ali.

Não acredito que ele novamente vai chegar atrasado – Falei sem querer olhando em volta, minha voz saiu um pouco mais aguda do que o necessário.

Sakura-chan! – Berrou o super hiper-ativo-naruto ao me ver. Uma gota se formava em minha cabeça.

Que é naruto!?

Só queria dizer oi. – Ele parecia constrangido, e realmente chamativo com aquela roupa cor de abóbora.

Não comecem com a criancice. – Sasuke olhava para frente, e tinha as mãos nos bolsos. Sua voz estava fria como sempre, mas meus olhos brilhavam de excitação, antes mesmo de me conter corri até ele.

Sasuke-kun! – Sorri abobadamente com os olhos brilhando, agarrada ao seu pescoço.

Me larga sua maníaca! – Ele me empurrou como sempre fazia, quando lhe demonstrava um gesto de carinho.

Naruto ficou olhando a cena com um enorme bico. Não tinha como explicar o que ele realmente estava pensando, mais para mim naruto era um baka, cujo só sabia comer Ramen e ficar gritando como um louco.

Do mesmo jeito, sempre eu ficava triste quando Sasuke fazia isso. Não entendia, ele parecia sempre tão Inalcançável, que às vezes eu ficava confusa em dar-lhe carinho e demontrar o amor que eu sinto por ele. Mais sempre insistia, pensava que talvez um dia ele me retribuiria de algun modo, talvez com um simples sorriso.

- Sasuke-Kun... – Falei baixo abaixando a cabeça. Ele nada me respondeu. E o silêncio reinou ali entre nós dois e Naruto que apenas abservava.

Longos minutos se passaram, para mim havia sido horas de extremo silêncio. Karkashi havia aparecido em pé apoiado em uma árvore mais próxima ao naruto, segurando seu livrinho, como sempre.

Desculpem a demora, fui arrumar meu quarto como minha mãe havia me pedido. – Eu sabia que ele tentava se desculpar, e uma voz dominadora em mim berrou, junto com Naruto e Sasuke.

SUA MÃE JÁ MORREU! – Nunca falei com tanta vontade assim, gotas apareciam nas cabeças do time sete. E karkashi ficou sem graça por isso.

Não joguem na minha cara. – Ele guardou ao livro e nos encarou. – Não vamos treinar, temos uma missão Nível-C.

Eba! – Gritou Naruto, parecia realmente impolgado. Sasuke parecia dar somente de ombros – Finalmente! Já não aguentava mais ter que ficar aqui sem fazer absolutamente nada.

_Ele é tão insuportavel._Pensei olhando para Karkashi novamente.

Acalme-se Naruto. – Ouvi Karkashi falar. E Naruto Calar-se. – Teremos que Escoltar, uma pessoa Chamada, Tasuna Kuroti, para o país das ondas.

Hai! – Gritamos juntos.

Eu realmente estava gostando da missão, ficar mais tempo perto do sasuke era sempre ótimo. Já estavamos no grande portão, esperando Karkashi e o homem que ele havia falado.

Espero que ele não demore mais um segundo! – Vociferei **Isso mesmo Cha! **Gritou minha Inner.

Tenho que concordar com você Sakura. – ouvi sasuke falar, e meus olhos brilharam mais que o normal. Ele nunca havia concordado em nada que eu falava.

Eu tambem! – Berrou Naruto.

Cala Boca naruto! – Gritei retrucando.

Ei, Acalmem-se – Ouvi a voz de Karkashi andando ao lado de um Homem, de cabelos um pouco grisalhos. Me virei completamente os olhando. – Esse aqui é Tasuna.

Olá. – Falei com um sorriso meigo. Ele me retribuiu com o mesmo sorriso.

Nunca andei tanto em minha vida, da ultima vez que andei tanto. Foi quando fui a aldeia da Areia. Mais estava sendo completamente divertido, queria sempre caminhar ao lado de Sasuke. E Naruto ao meu lado. Eu o achava completamente irritante, não entendia o por que dele estar sempre querendo se amostrar. Mais desta vez não liguei, apenas caminhava olhando para Sasuke.

O que foi Sakura? Perdeu alguma coisa em meu rosto? – Ouvi Sasuke perguntar, com tamanha frieza que me fez sentir minha espinha arrepiar-se.

Não... – Falei baixo, olhando para frente. Aquilo havia doído, e me deu vontada de chorar. Mais segurei o choro, não poderia ser tão fraca a esse ponto.

O dia ia acabando dando um espaço para o luar e as estrelas no céu. Era hora de descansar, para bem cedo no dia seguinte acordarmos e seguirmos com a missão. Enquanto arrumavamos algumas coisas, ouvimos um barulho estranho. E pude sentir algo contar meu braço.

Sakura! Proteja-se – Ouvi Karkashi falar. E quando pus minha mão no meu braço senti algo quente e escorrendo. Era meu sangue. Logo vi pessoas se mecherem em volta de nós. Rapidamente peguei uma Kunai e fiquei atenta. – Sakura proteja Tasuna.

Era incrivel como minhas pernas se mecheram até a frente de Tasuna. Vi várias pessoas em nossa volta, e quando olhei em suas bandanas pude perceber que eram de diferentes países. E os rostos estavam cobertos pela sombra dos galhos das árvores, a única coisa que iluminava era a luz do luar e a pequena chama no chão. Algumas Kunais e Shurikens foram lançada na minha direção, notei perfeitamente que eram para certar Tasuna. Mais já estava preparada, quando a mais próximas Kunais se aproximaram, Sasuke entrou em minha frente. Arregalei os olhos, pensei que el nunca ireia fezer isso. E um sorriso bobo surgiu em meus lábios e me rendi, sabia que ele nos protegeria. Mais não poderia deixar tudo por conta dele. Fui para seu lado e pude ver Naruto ao lado oposto de Sasuke. Mais algumas Kunais foram lançadas e nos defendemos facilmente. Sasuke levantou as mãos, as combinando rapidamente, e o ouvi falar.

_Katon gokakyu no jutsu – E uma enorme Bola de fogo sair de sua boca. Não entendi o porque dele ter feito aquilo e quando olhei para frente, havia Gelo envolvendo Naruto. Sasuke tentava liberta-lo, de alguma forma._

_Naruto – Falei novamente dando um passo para frente, Sasuke me interferiu._

_Protega-se._

_Sasuke-Kun. – Balancei a cabeça, acho que estava sendo fraca. Ele poderia dizer muito bem, para eu proteger Tasuna. Mais não, era para me proteger, como se eu tivesse em seu caminho._

_Eu cuido do Naruto e Tasuna._

_Ele disse mais uma vez. Olhei para o lado e pude ver Karkashi lutando com uns cinco dos homens que estavam próximo a ele. Olhei para o outro e pude ver que Naruto já havia sido libertado e lutava bravamente. Nunca o vi agir daquela forma, e fui quase forçada a sorrir. Mais algo me impedia, me senti estremamente inutilizavel. Fraca. Fui a primeira a ser ferida, e nem notei a presença daqueles homens. Olhei em volta e vi Tasuna ser protegido por Sasuke, que o defendia perfeitamente. Estava parada sem fazer absolutamente nada. Uma kunai havia vindo em minha direção por engano, meu olhar estava focado em como os três lutavam. Quando olhei na direção da Kunai, alguem apareceu em minha frente._

_Eu te protego Sakura-Chan. – A voz de Naruto havia sido fortemente menos aguda do que de costume. _

_Naruto-kun._

_Por que sempre tinha que ver eles assim, por trás. Eles sempre me protegeram, dando tudo de si por mim. O que mais fazia isso era Naruto. O jeito ninja dele me dava um pouco de inveja, ele nunca tinha medo. Ao contario de mim. Mais já estava na hora de crescer, elevei a mão com a Kunai, em posição de ataque. Fui para o lado de Naruto, e ele me olhou com confusão._

_Eu me protego Naruto, não se preocupe. _

_Sakura-chan. – Ele ficou feliz, pelo tom de sua voz. Mais estava claro em seus olhos que ele não desistiria de me proteger._

_Vi fogo ir na direção minha e de Naruto e pulei para o lado. Caí no chão, mais logo me pus de pé. Lutando com dois homens com as bandanas do país da névoa. Fiquei estremamente feliz, quando os derrotei, apesar da dificuldade, e de já estar bastante cansada._

_Karkashi havia derrotado mais alguns, e lutava com o mais forte. Parecia ser o líder do grupo. E meu olhar buscou Sasuke e Naruto. Mais não os achei, havia uma enorma coisa um pouco a frente, a escuridão não me deixava ver perfeitamente. Mais o que me parecia ser uma prissão, mais sem grades. Era completamente fechada. Não dava para ver nada. Deu um passo para frente, mais fui impedida por mais um dos homens. Lutei com ele, e sai mais machucada que antes, mais o derrotei. Parecia não ter mais ninguem ali, além de Tasuna trás de uma árvore que olhava para aquela prisão. Corri até ele._

_Cadê Karkashi-sensei, Naruto e Sasuke-kun? – Pergunte olhando tambem para aquela prisão sem entender._

_Estão lutando, Karkashi foi naquela direção. – Vi ele apontando ao longe um lago enorme atrás de algumas árvores. – Aqueles garotos não vi para onde foram._

_Temos que nos esconder – Falei rapidamente, minha voz demonstrava tanta preocupação que me deixava cada vez mais aflita._

_Vamos._

_Nos escondemos um pouco afastado daquela árvore, no lugar mais escuro dali._

_O tempo estava passando, e já fazia mais de uma hora e meia que não via Karkashi, Naruto e Sasuke. Mais rezava para eles estarem bem, principalmente Sasuke._

**Narrando – Sakura (Off)**

Naruto realmente estava triste, como nos outros dias. Ele não gostava de ver Sakura triste, e queria que ela sorrise com mais vontade.

- Talvez seje por isso que eu seje tãi idiota às vezes... – Falou consigo mesmo.

Naruto não voltaria atrás em sua promessa em trazer Sasuke de volta, mais às vezes ele queria desistir de tudo. Apesar de seu jeito ninja não o deixar fazer. [i] Minha promessa em primeiro lugar![/i] Pensou ele jogando-se em sua cama e fitando o teto. Mais uma lembrança lhe veio a cabeça.

_Naruto (on)_

_Naquele prissão de terra estava Naruto e Sasuke lutando com todas as forças que tinham. O oponente deles era incrivelmente rápido, tinha grandes cabelos negros e não usava bandana alguma. Sasuke fez posições de mãos novamente._

_Katon gokakyu no jutsu. – Parecia se mover lentamente na direção daquele homem. – Corre Naruto tenta sair daqui!_

_Ok! – Naruto correu, mas foi enterrompido pelas kunais, e agulhas especiais que o homem lhe lançou. Ele apenas caia para o lado._

___Pela primeira vez começo a entender o sincronismo __Pensou Sasuke olhando em volta, cada detalhe de onde estavam. Apesar de estar escuro, sasuke conseguia enchergar alguma coisa graças, a sua pequena lanterna que iluminava todo aquele lugar. Naruto já estava em pé ao seu lado, os punhos fechados com força._

_Estive tão perto, mais fui impedido por ele! – Disse Naruto olhando para o Homem._

_Naruto você pode fazer de novo? – Perguntou Sasuke olhando para ele e ora para o homem parado._

_Mais é claro que posso. Nada pode me deter! – vociferou Naruto dando um apasso a frente._

___Ele não quer demonstrar mais está exasto, já lutamos bastante e nosso Chakra já está se esgotando. __Pensou mais uma vez Sasuke ao ver Naruto correndo novamente tentando sair daquele lugar. ____Mais graças a ele eu consegui entender, eu já sei como derrotar-lo. __– Vamos Naruto! Mais Rápido. – Ele fez mais um movimento de mãos, ____Katon gokakyu no jutsu,__e uma grande bola de fogo saiu de sua boca, indo na direção do homem que até uns segundos estava parado, mais agora se mechia na direção de Naruto. Ele acertou por pouco a grande capa escura que o homem trajava, mais logo o viu atirar Kunais em Naruto, e ele cair para trás desacordado – Naruto!!_

_Sua chance de me derrotar é zero, ninguem nunca escapou com vida da minha prissão de areia. Pode ter certeza. – O Homem falava com uma voz incrivelmente forte._

_Naruto, você está bem? – Sasuke estava ao lado de Naruto, vendo se ele poderia estar acordado, mais ele não respondia. Ele pegou uma Kunai no chão, levantou-se e se defendeu de Shirikens que vinham em sua direção._

_O que... – Falou o homem baixo. Parecia surpreso._

_Levante-se perdedor temos que trabalhar juntos! – Gritou Sasuke para Naruto, mais ele ainda não respondia.____Lá vem ele, relaxe.__Sasuke olhou para o homem e via ele se preparando para jogar mais kunais para ele e alguma agulhas. ____Concentre-se, concentre-se, olhe tudo.__Ele levantou-se e pulou para o lado quando viu uma massa de agulhas vindo em sua direção. Mais percebeu que o Homem ia na direção de Naruto – O que? – Ele correu na direção onde estava Naruto, mais sua velocidade comparada ao do homem era quase nada. ____Eu preciso dete-lo!__Sasuke correu o mais rápido que podia e entrou na frente de Naruto, deixando a Kunai que segurava cair no chão._

Naruto acordava lentamente, e olhou para Sasuke com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. E o homem caído ao chão na frente dele.

Você sempre... se mete... em encrenca. Isso sempre acontece... – A voz de Sasuke era fraca e pausivel.

Você venceu Sasuke! Hã... – Naruto deixou o sorriso sumir, ao ver kunais na perna de Sasuke e agulhas por toda extensão de seu corpo. E uma expressão de pânico tomou conta de seu rosto.

Sasuke se virou para poder olha-lo, e sangue escorria pela sua boca.

Você devia ver sua cara, você... você parece um completo idiota.

Por que... – Naruto ficou de joelhos olhando para Sasuke – Por que você... me salvou? Por que fez isso? – a voz de Naruto estava confusa.

Eu não sei porque... – Sasuke foi caindo para trás – Apenas fiz. – Lembranças do sonho que Naruto sempre lhe falava, veio a mente de Sasuke. _Meu sonho é de me tornar um Hokage! Toda a aldeia vai me tratar com mais respeito..._Os olhos de Sasuke estavam em um negro sem foco enquanto a voz de Naruto ecoava sua cabeça _Sasuke! Sasuke!_ E assim ele sorriu mantendo-se de pé com dificuldade. – Você... eu odiava você...

Então por que? Não faz sentido... – Naruto se levantou e ficou um pouco sério ao falar, olhava para costas de sasuke sem entender – Por que você... me protegeu?

Run... – Sasuke falou com desdem.

EU NÃO PEDI PARA VOCÊ ME SALVAR! – Naruto fechou a mão em punhos mais fortemente.

Não sei, meu corpo me empurrou... não tive tempo pra pensar... – Sasuke deu um enorme gemido de dor, e caiu para trás.

Sasuke! – Berrou Naruto ao segura-lo, e olhar em seu rosto. Vendo um sorriso simples.

Ele... continua lá fora... meu irmão. Eu prometi isso a mim mesmo... hã... continuar vivo... até mataa-lo. – Sasuke falou com um pouco de sacrificio a ultima palavra, e pode ver a cara de Naruto, transparecia confusão. – Naruto, não deixe... o seu sonho morrer. – Sasuke levantou a mão até a barriga e retirou uma agulha que estava mais funda, e logo deixar sua mão mão cair sobre sua barriga e fechar os olhos.

Sasuke... – Naruto se assustou com as palavras de Sasuke, e ficou o olhando perpexo com os olhos arregalados, quando o viu fechar os olhos. E lagrimas marejaram seus olhos e ele o abraçou em um gesto de amizade.

**Naruto (Off)**

**Narrando – Sakura (on)**

Eu estava a todo custo esperando para que Naruto e Sasuke voltasse para onde eles iriam passar a noite, já estava amanhecendo e pude enchergar uma pessoa se mechendo. Olhei na direção onde estaria a prissao que parecia de madeira, pude ver que já estava desabada no chão. E notei que não era de madeira e sim Terra.

Naruto? – Falei baixo acenando para ele. Tasuna pareceu alegre. Mais nada ele respondeu, e resolvi perguntar. – Cadê o Sasuke? – Berrei um pouco mais alto que precisava, mais ao ver Naruto fechar os olhos e lágrimas rolarem, entrei em estado de pânico. – Não! – Me levantei e olhei para Tasuna.

Eu irei com você!

Tudo bem. – Eu segurei sua mão e corri na direção de Naruto, passando por ele. Nada ele me falou, mais sua expressão era muito triste. Lagrimas surgiram em meus olhos ao ver o corpo de Sasuke caído ao chão.

Sasuke... – Consegui falar seu nome baixo, antes de cair de joelhos a sua frente. E acariciar sua face, a dor em minha se intensificava a cada instante que passava, sentir sua pele me dava uma sensação boa, mais vê-lo naquele estado me dava medo. – Eu... sempre consegui 100% nos exames que fiz... memorizei mais de cem falas de Shinobis... – Minha voz saía fraca, mais falava alto o bastante para Tazuna poder ouvir. - ... sempre respondi respostas corretas... – Olhei para Tazuna por um instante – Em um teste esta questão apareceu "Escreva abaixo a fala shinobi número 25" Coloquei a resposta como de costume... – Direcionei meu olhar para o rosto de Sasuke, e limpei o sangue que escorria por sua boca. E lágrimas surgiram em meus olhos, e minha garganta se apertava enquanto eu falava – " Um Shinobi não deve demonstrar seus sentimentos não importa a circunstâncias, a missão é uma prioriodade, e seu coração não deve demonstra nenhuma lágrima" – Por mais que eu quasesse segurar as lágrimas, elas já haviam transbordado por meus olhos. E pingava em meu braço e escorria por ele até chegar ao rosto de Sasuke. Me debrucei em seu corpo e pus a cabeça em sua barriga, dando liberdade as lagrimas saírem.

Então é assim... A vida de um Shinobi... É muito cruel. – Tasuna falou baixo, mais pude ouvir o que dizia. E continuar chorando.

Sasuke-ku! – Falei alto – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – E berrei com um grito que finalizou toda as minhas falas.

Nunca pensei sofrer tanto. Estava sendo fraca demonstrando meus sentimentos, assim na frente de uma pessoa que eu não conhecia. Mais eu amava o Sasuke e isso não mudaria. Ele sempre me fazia chorar. De algum modo.

Sakura... – Ouvi uma voz conhecida pronunciar meu nome. Levantei a cabeça para olha-lo – Você é pesada.

Sasuke-kun? – E o vi me olhando, os olhos negros. Não pude conter um sorriso. – Sasuke-kun! – E o abracei com força.

Sakura, isso dói! – Ouvi ele resmungar, mais não o soltei.

SASUKEEEE!!! – Ouvi Naruto Berrar no meu Ouvido. Dei um desconto, ele estava realmente feliz.

Outro maluco! – Sasuke falou tentando se libertar de meu abraço de urso.

Que bom que você está bem cara! – Ouvi Naruto falar e soltei Sasuke com cuidado para olha Naruto. Me surpreendi com as palavras que ele pronunciou.

Enfim, Naruto. Você cresceu. – Eu sorri para o menino.

É melhor assim, to com fome e quero comer Rámem. – Uma gota apareceu em minha cabeça, enquanto minha expressão mudava.

Seu Idiotaaa! – Dei um tapa em sua cabeça com força, e o ouvi murmurrar com dor.

**Narrando – Sakura (Off)**

Como as coisas mudam assim. – Falou Sakura ao vento. – Por que ele teve que ir? Por que? Era tão bom ele aqui, mesmo sendo indecifravel... inalcançavel. Era tão perfeito abraçar ele quando estava desprevinido... – Lágrimas vinheram aos seus olhos, já era de costume quando pensava em Sasuke. – Por que ele teve que ir, daquela forma? Por que? – Perguntas eram frequentes em sua mente vaga, que só tinha espaço para ele... somente ele. Tinha que esquece-lo, ele não iria voltar. – Não posso ficar assim! Vou procurar alguem que realmente gosta de mim... talvez... eu o esqueça... – Mas sua mente não queria isso.

**Narrando – Sakura (on)**

Chorar era o que eu sabia fazer. Quando soube que Sasuke poderia ir embora. Resolvi caminhar talvez fosse melhor para esparecer meus pensamentos... No meio do caminho o vi, com uma mochila, parei e olhei para o chão. E ele passando ao meu lado como se eu não estivesse ali. Meus musculos não se mechiam, minha voz não saia... só as lagrimas eram insistentes. Sento um arrepio quando ele começou a falar.

Você realmente é irritante. – Falou com a voz suave, como se falar assim, fosse uma coisa sem importância. Me virei para olhá-lo.

Não vá! – Dei um passo para correr até ele, mais meus pés pararam... mais não minha voz. – Se você for... - Falei o que veio a mente. O fato dele ir embora, não entrava em minha cabeça. - eu vou gritar! – Quando dei por mim, ele já não estava mais a minha frente. Senti sua respiração próximo a minha nuca.

Sakura... – Falou ele. O vento estava tão bom, mais atrapalhava o fluxo da repiração dele ao meu pescoço. – Obrigado. – Me supreendi quando ele agradeceu. Mais pelo que ele agradeceu? Eu realmente não sei. Mas senti algo bater em minha nuca.

Sasuke-kun... – Fui caindo até ao chão, e já não vi mais nada.

**Narrando – Sakura (off)**

É incrivel como que você era tão... – Olhou o céu, e sentiu uma presença perto de si.

Sakura-chan...

Naruto? – Ela o olhou, um sorriso amigavel surgiu e desapareceu.

Sakura-chan... – Naruto não a olhava – Você realmente gosta do Sasuke não é? – O olhar azul do menino lentamento foi direcionado a ela, e um sorriso surgia.

Naruto... – Logo desviou os olhos do menino.

Eu sei o quanto está sofrendo... – Continuou ele, com maior facilidade. – Eu entendo muito bem.

Sakura o olhou sem entender.

Sabe... adorava ver você feliz, como ainda gosto. – Ele olhou para os três troncos, sem deixar de sorrir. – Minha promessa vai ser comprida, nem que para isso eu morra para te ver feliz.

Aquilo foi uma apunhalada no peito de Sakura, ela percebeu. Era tão óbviu, Naruto sentia algo por ela... E isso era descrito nos olhos dele, e nas palavras. Movimentos... Idiotices. Era tão óbviu.

Naruto... Não...

Mesmo que eu caia... sofra, perca um braço ou uma perna. Trarei ele devolta para você. – Novamente ele a olhou – Talvez assim você consiga sorrir de verdade.

Naruto... - A mente de Sakura havia ficado vazia, ver Naruto falando daquela forma. A deixou sem reação. – Obrigada. – Lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos, enquanto ela o envolvia em um abraço.

Sakura... Chan... – Ele se surpreendeu, ao sentir o abraço da menina, antes nunca dado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Me diz... o que você vê em seu futuro?**

Mais uma vez ela invadia seus pensamentos. Naruto não conseguia tira-la de sua cabeça, e senti ela o abraçando foi ótimo. Os braços dela eram confortantes, mas ele não poderia se iludir. Era somente um abraço.

E ai... vamos comer alguma coisa? – Falou Naruto quando ela o havia soltado.

Vamos né, fazer o que. To com fome! – Ela começou a rir, do nada.

É bom ver você assim!

Áh... Naruto... – Sakura sorriu e se levantou. – Vai ficar ai? Eu vou comer todo o Rámen do Ichiraku! – Ela saiu correndo.

Não... AAAAAAAAAA' VOLTA AQUI! – Gritou ele, levantando-se e correndo atrás dela. Sabia que ela não aguentaria nem um prato, mas era bom, fingir que acreditava. – EU VOU ALCANÇAR VOCÊ!

EU DÚVIDO! – Sakura ainda corria, um pouco mais adiante de Naruto.

Pareciam dois doidos correndo daquele jeito, Sakura tinha que dar um jeito para não cair, de tão rápido que ela corria. Mais Naruto corria tão rápido que já a alcançará e corria ao seu lado.

Eu disse. – Ele riu olhando ela.

Não vale! – Ela parou de correr, e ele como a olhava, não viu a árvore a sua frente, e deu de cara nela. Enquanto Sakura tampava os olhos evitando ver o desastre. – Naruto!

Ai, ai, ai, ai! – Ele estava no chão, com a mão na cabeça e revirando-se.

Você tá bem? – Ela segurava o riso, como ele poderia ser tão descuidado.

To, bem. – Ele sentou-se encostado na árvore com um enorme calombo na testa.

Olha só isso, tem um galo ai. – Ela levou a mão até a testa dele.

CUIDADO! – Ele berrou. Com o susto ela caiu no chão sentada e com os olhos arregalados.

IDIOTA!

Desculpa. – Tentou se desculpar mais Levou um soco, forte de Sakura.

Naruto!! – Sakura tinha fogo nos olhos.

Naruto arregalou os olhos ainda a olhando. E os fechou com toda a força quando ela levantou a mão mais uma vez. Mais o que recebeu não foi um soco, mais sim um beijo em sua testa.

Ta desculpado. – Ela riu ao ver a cara que ele fez, e se levantou. – Vamos que eu estou com fome. – E jogou os cabelos para o lado.

Ta... ta. Bom! – Ele se levantou, ainda não entendendo a reação da menina.

Eles caminharam até o Ichiraku quase que em silêncio, o clima entre os dois era só esse. O assunto não conseguia ser desenvolvido.

Já teve alguma missão Naruto? – O silêncio foi cortado quando Sakura resolveu falar.

Não, os únicos que estão tendo missões foram Neji e o Lee. – Naruto levou seu olhar para Sakura, e fez uma cara de tédio. – Tomara que a vovó Tsunade tenha uma boa missão para nós.

Você tem razão. – Ela olhou para frente e avistou Sai. – Olha lá quem está vindo em nossa direção.

A é ele... – Bufou Naruto olhando para cima.

Naruto, seje mais compreensivel, ele é um garoto legal. – Sakura odiou falar aquilo, mais foi preciso.

Oi Naruto, Oi Sakura. – Comprimentou Sai aos dois.

Oi. – Falou Naruto ainda não dando confiança para ele, mais recebeu uma cotovelada.

Oi Sai, o que andou fazendo... Não te vejo desde ontem. – Sakura tentou parecer interessada.

Estava fazendo meu treinamento, sendo que não preciso, mais estou inventando novos desenhos. – Ele segurava seu livrinho de auto ajuda nas mãos, pincéis e papéis.

Interessante, espero que tenha desenhos bons. E que não sejam tão esquisitos.– Sakura sorriu voltando a andar. – Qualquer coisa é só avisar, até mais Sai.

Até mais, Sakura. – Sai acenou, não entendendo o porque de Sakura ter dito aquilo. Para ele seus desenhos eram perfeitos. Mais percebeu que Naruto seguiu sem ter se despedido.

Até mais micro pin... – Sai ia berrar, mais Naruto já estava o enforcando.

CALA BOCA!

Um grande sacrificio, foi fazer Naruto parar de enforcar Sai, que já estava sem ar. Sakura teve que usar alguma força para isso, e quando separou Naruto dele, ela o puxou para ir para logo calar a boca de Naruto com Ramen.

Você tem que se controlar Naruto.

Ele é completamente idiota. – Naruto pediu um Ramen duplo.

Eu sei, mais tenha mais paciência. – Sakura sorriu.

Dificil... – Naruto e Sakura foram servidos. – Itadackimasu! – Naruto começou a atacar o Ramen como sempre fazia, e Sakura começava a comer o seu Rámen lentamente, dando leves assopradas.

A hora resolveu passar rápidamente. E isso estava sendo maravilhoso para Naruto, que resolveu passar o dia com Sakura. Não havia ninguem de seus amigos na vila, além de Sai. E isso estava sendo benéfico para ele, ele só queria sentir o cheiro dela... mesmo que não fosse para sempre. Somente naquele momento poderia bastar.

Estavam de volta ao mesmo lugar do começo do dia, lá eles lembravam dos acontecimentos de quando era crianças... Eles riam bastante.

E aquela vez que você resolveu me proteger do Kabuto? Você era doido. – Sakura apoiou a cabeça na árvore atrás de si, olhando para cima, onde estava naruto. – Confesso que eu era muito medrosa... e fiquei com medo de você morrer.

Não, eu era sensato. E impulsivo... – A ultima palavra ele falou baixo demais.

Ainda é. – Sakura riu baixo.

Acho que sim. –Naruto tentava se distanciar de sakura mais não conseguia. Era impusivel. Estava sufucado por aquele sentimento que cada vez mais queria forçar seu coração a palpitar cada vez mais rápido quando estava com ela. Mais ele aprendeu a não demosntrar mais isso... desde de quando era criança.

Novamente o silêncio reinou. Mais os dois já estavam se acostumando com este fato, Sakura novamente estava pensativa, em relação ao passado. Não conseguia entender o porque de Sasuke ir embora. Mais preferia não saber. Ele devia ter seus motivos.

Naruto olhava as estrelas, como se quisesse pedir a elas ara lhe dar o propósito que ele queria. Ser forte o suficiente para trazer Sasuke de volta. Naruto olhou para baixo e viu Sakura perdida em pensamentos novamente. Desceu do galho lentamente e sentou-se ao lado dela, ela não o havia percebido.

O que há de errado? – Perguntou Naruto fitando-a. Mais ela nada respondeu. – Está pensando no Sasuke?

Não... – Ela se ajeitou, mudando de posição, em que estava sentada. Naruto não entendeu. – Naruto...

Hum... – Ele ainda a olhava.

Quando você pensa sobre o futuro, - Sakura começou a falar, olhando para a grama. Queria saber a resposta de Naruto, talvez ela saberia o porque de Sasuke ir embora... Mais não era isso que iria perguntar. Queria saber o porque Naruto querer se tornar tanto um Hokage. – O que você vê? – Ela o olhou, talvez da boca de Naruto vinhessem mil respostas.

Me diz você, o que você vê? – Ele sorriu com a pergunta, não sabia que ela se interessava tanto assim com o futuro dele. Mais ele queria saber o que ela pensava, do dela.

É sério. – Falou ela, deixando claro que quem havia perguntado primeiro havia sido ela.

Que eu sou um Hokage, Que o Ssauke está na vila... e você... – Ele sorriu confiante no que estava dizendo. – Eu vejo você, feliz...

Sakura sorriu ao ouvir ele dizendo aquilo. Mais já estava na hora dela voltar para casa, e já estava escuro. Ela levantou-se e acenou para o menino, justificando que já estava indo embora.

E o que você vê? – Naruto gritou para ela, quando ela já estava longe, mais ela não havia respondido. E sumia ao longe, até não ser mais vista por ele.

Ele levantou-se de onde estava e seguiu na direção de onde Sakura havia ido. Estava bastante feliz, enquanto estava andando na pequena rua movimentada. Avistou ao longe Ino, Shikamaru e Lee. Conversando amigavelmente, e foi até eles.

Oi pessoal. – Comprimentou ele sorridente.

Oi. – Lee parecia impolgado com alguma coisa. Estava mais hiper-ativo que Naruto.

Oi Naruto. – Falou Ino sorridente, abraçada ao Shikamaru.

Oi Naruto, amanhã vamos para cachoeira. Quer ir? – Perguntou Shikamaru.

Mais é claro!

Está combinado, vai só os meninos, as meninas tem outros planos. – Shikamaru olhou para Ino, revirando os olhos. Fazia umas semanas que eles começaram a namorar.

Sabe como é, assuntos de mulher. – Justificou Ino.

Fofoca. – Concluiu Lee quando Shikamaru ia falar, ou talvez reclamar.

Sem graça! – Ino deu um soco no ombro de Lee, o fazendo gemer de dor.

Problematicos. – Concluiu Shikamaru tampando a boca de Lee, antes que ele pudesse retrucar, por Ino ter batido nele. - Passamos na sua casa amanhã então, beleza?

Tudo bem, até amanhã então.

Naruto seguiu andando para seu pequeno apartamento, e quando chegou tomou um banho demorado, e seguiu terminando de se secar para sua cama, logo se jogando e fitando o teto. Queria dormir e ter em seus sonhos Sakura sorridente, e que Sasuke já estivesse de volta, na vila. Fazendo talvez Sakura feliz.

- Será que vou trazer ele de volta? – Perguntou a si mesmo. – Claro que vai! Nada de pensar em desistir ou algo deste tipo! – Estava convencido que cedo ou tarde Sasuke voltaria, e pela sua própria força; Ou Naruto teria que fazer o impulsivel para Trazê-lo. Os laços que tinha com o amigo eram grandes, apesar de só o Sasuke ter o amor de Sakura. Naruto já era bem grande para ficar de criancisse, deixava passar, mesmo que estivesse sofrendo. Sasuke havia se tornado seu segundo sonho... Desde quando Sasuke havia falado que eles eram amigos. – Te trarei de volta, nem que isso custe meu sonho de ser Hokage. – As palavras sairam de sua boca como um suspiro, pois logo ele foi fechando os olhos e entrando em um sono profundo.

**Obrigada pelas Reviews. Eu estou fazendo isso por vocês. \õ'**

**Sugestões e Críticas, é só afalar. Fico mais maravilhada por vocês pessoas [/parey**

**Estarem lendo.**

**BeijOooOs'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Eu te amo.**

Oito e meia da manhã. Ino batia na porta da casa de Sakura. Estava vestida com uma saia e a parte de cima do biquini, estampado de rosa com flores. Combinava muito bem com a pele branca da menina. Os cabelos dela estavam presos para o lado, lhe dando uma aparência ótima.

- - Oi Ino. – Sakura tambem já estava pronta. Vestia um Short curto e seu biquine era preto, e no lugar da bandana havia um óculos escuros.

- - Vamos Sakura, já estamos um pouco atrasadas, para nos encontrarmos com as meninas! – Ino segurou o pulso de Sakura e saiu puxando-a.

- - To indo! – Sakura sorriu, Ino parecia estar empolgada.

E assim seguiram para ir a casa de Tenten, passar o dia com a menina e aproveitar a piscina. O calor estava cada vez mais forte naquele dia, e a medida que os minutos passavam, o sol parecia querer aparecer mais.

A frente delas vinha Shikamaru, Lee e Naruto. Eles estavam sem camisas exceto Naruto, que estava com sua camisa preta como de costume.

- - Oi meninas, lindas como sempre. – Disse Lee, recebendo um olhar gratificante das meninas, e um olhar ameaçador de Shikamaru.  
- - Colé irmão! – Brincou Shikamaru.  
- - Oi meninos! – Falaram elas juntas, se olharam assustadas mais logo começaram a rir.

Naruto estava parado, olhando para Sakura. Ela estava realmente linda, e ele só conseguia ouvir Shikamaru falar alguma coisa como "Problemáticas" e em seguida ouvir um barulho de um tapa. Perdeu a noção, e um sorriso abobado de vê-la sorrindo, encheu seu peito de felicidade.

- - Naruto?

Ele ouviu a voz dela e então acordou de seus pensamentos.

- - Hum?  
- - Você está bem?  
- - To... To sim, Sakura-chan. – Ele levou as mãos atrás da nuca e sorriu, ficando sem graça.  
- - Vamos Sakura, já estamos mais atrasadas que antes!  
- - Até mais Naruto. Vamos Ino.

As meninas seguiram para casa de Tenten e nem conseguiam olhar para trás, de tão rápido que estavam andando.

- - Naruto – A voz familiar de Lee lhe veio a mente, Lee o olhava. Mais Naruto mantinha o olhar na direção onde as garotas haviam ido. Sem nem ao menos ouvir o Lee. – Naruto?  
- - O que, que foi? – Naruto virou-se lentamente para Lee.  
- - Gosta mesmo dela, não é? – começou ele falando olhando para Naruto e ora para Shikamaru.  
- - Hã?... – _É tão óbviu assim? Já sei, foi minha cara de idiota._ Seu pensamento argumentou antes de ouvir Lee mais uma vez.  
- - Pode falar, somos todos amigos.  
- - É taõ óbviu, está na cara dele, Lee.

Eles voltaram a caminhar, para direção da tão esperada cachoeira. Naruto sabia que podia confiar neles, afinal eram seus amigos.

- - Muito. – Murmuurrou Naruto num tom bem baixo. Realmente ele estava louco por ela.  
- - Por que não tenta algo com ela?  
- - Ela ama o Sasuke.  
- - Mas ele não está aqui Naruto, ele resolveu sair da vila, por alguma razão pela qual nós não sabemos. Só sabemos que ele deixou tudo para trás, inclusive ela, que nem mesmo ele ama. – Shikamaru começou a falar olhando somente para frente, tinha as mãos no bolso de sua bermuda. Falava como se estivesse escrevendo um livro aberto, de segredos erros e conselhos.  
- - Mas ele vai voltar!, o trarei de volta! – Naruto falou baixo, mas nas palavras tinha toda certeza e afirmação.  
- - Me diga, quando? – Lee perguntou, não queria ver Naruto sofrendo, como ele sofreu quando Sasuke havia ido embora, e não ter comprido sua promessa desde de o começo, que havia falado.

Naruto nada respondeu, afundou-se nos próprios pensamentos deixando, Lee e Shikamaru para trás e seguindo mas rápido para a cachoeira. Não queria dizer que Sasuke havia ido embora, deixando tudo para trás, para conseguir poder e força, para vingar-se do irmão Itachi. Isso para Naruto estava fora de Cogitação.

- - Gente nunca vi o Shikamaru tão atencioso comigo. – Ino estava dentro da piscina, apoiando os braços na borda da mesma e fitando as meninas com um enorme sorriso.  
- - Depois que o Azuma sensei morreu, ele deve ter sentindo algun tipo de sentimento... sentido que ama você. – Hinata se embolou ao começar a falar, e explicar. Algo que nem ela mesma entendia. Resolveu botar nadar.  
- - Deve ser. – Tenten acabou de trazer nas mãos uma bandeija com copos e uma jarra de limonada.  
- - E você e o Neji, Tenten? – Ino resolveu saber mais da menina, fazia alguns dias que não conversavam todas elas juntas.  
- - Estamos quase juntos! – Tenten estava bastante animada ao ouvir falar de Neji.  
- - Ainda bem! – Hinata sorriu saindo da piscina e ficando sentada na borda da mesma, estava com um biquini azul.  
- - E você Sakura nenhum pretendente?

Ela ouviu Tenten perguntar e a atenção ser voltada para ela. Estava deitada na cadeira de praia tomando sol, e seus pensamentos estavam perdidos na conversa que teve com Naruto ontem, mas havia sido interrompida, por Tenten.

- - Não. – Falou com todas as letras, mas sentiu algo vibrar em negativo dentro de si, demonstrando que talvez ela estivesse errada.  
- - Sei... Hum... – Tenten sentou na cadeira que estava ao lado da de Sakura. – Naruto... Lee... estão solteiros... Mais o Naruto...  
- - O que tem ele? – Sakura olhou diretamente para Tenten, sabia perfeitamente onde ela queria chegar.  
- - Podia tentar algo com ele...  
- - Vamos mudar de assunto, já disse que não quero nada com ninguem... e nem com o idiota do Naruto! – Sakura pôs os óculos de sol e ficou em silêncio, deixando as meninas receosas e culpadas de terem feito uma pergunta que a tivesse magoado. Principalmente Tenten que se sentia mal, por ter sido a primeira a falar.

Novamente as lembranças lhe vinheram a cabeça. Sakura não aguentava mais sofrer tanto, por causa de Sasuke. Já havia se passado tantos anos e ela lá sofrendo como nunca. Por que ela não ficava com qualquer pessoa e esquecia dele de vez? Ela realmente não queria.

O dia foi bastante divertido para os meninos e as meninas, menos para Sakura e Naruto. Eles tentaram aproveitar o bastante para tentar esquecer os problemas que eles supostamente achavam que tinham.  
Haviam se despedido dos amigos e voltado para casa. Cada um em uma direção oposta, nem haviam percebido que estavam andando desligados com a vida, até que eles se esbarraram e Naruto Caiu em cima de Sakura.

- - Me desculpa. – Falou Naruto olhando para Sakura embaixo de si. Tão indefesa que dava vontade de protege-la de tudo e de todos.  
- - Naruto... – Sakura havia se assustado, mais percebeu que ele não tinha culpa alguma.

Ficaram um tempo se olhando. Naruto pensou na conversar que tinha acontecido mais cedo, entre ele, Shilamaru e Lee. Será que deveria tentar algo com a menina? Nem mesmo ele sabia, mais alguma coisa o fez aproximar o rosto do dela. Queria não se sufocar mais com tanto sentimento... tanto amor. Algo dentro de si estava pulando, vibrando... E quanto mais perto ele se aproximava do rosto da menina, mais a sensação de estar se sentindo bem vinha a tona.

- - Sakura...

Inevitavel, ele encostou seus lábios nos dela, lentamente. E fechou os olhos em seguida. A rua estava completamente vazia, e Sakura teve a sensação de estar sendo vigiada pelas amigas... Mais deveria ser somente impressão. O beijo era doce, Sakura demorou um pouco para entender o que Naruto havia feito, ficou hipinotizada com o toque dos lábios de Naruto nos dela, não queria se separar, mais era obrigada. Enfim, não deixou o beijo terminar de uma maneira ruim... Ela começou a aproveita-lo, fechando os olhos.  
As línguas estavam em sincronia. E isso fazia os dois ficarem cada vez mais avontade com aquele beijo. Ao longe tocava uma música, que dava para ser ouvida pelos dois. Eram lenta e, parecia ser o que Naruto sentia.

**Pra que fingir que sofre, Eu sei que não**

**No fundo você gosta de me tirar a paz, Se faz inocente**

**Mais tudo bem, te quero do meu lado**

**Porque eu sei.**

Apesar de estarem no chão, Naruto conseguia deixar Sakura cada vez mais confortavel. Lentamente ele a levantou em seus braços, até ficarem de pé. Sem deixar o beijo terminar.

Não tem sentido Viver sem teu amor

**Sempre te levo Comigo aonde eu vou.**

**Sempre que eu respiro e por você, e te amar me faz sofrer**

**Baby hoje eu vivo sufocado em minha dor**

**Sempre que eu tento te esquecer fico louco pra te ver**

Baby não consigo me livrar de tanto amor

Naruto sabia que quando acabasse poderia receber várias bofetadas da menina, mais não estava se preocupando com o que vinha a seguir. Estava aproveitando cada minuto em que estava com ela... em seus braços. Ele sabia que ama-la daquela forma sempre o fazia sofrer, mais o que isso importava naquele momento?

**Você me deixa triste, O que fazer**

**Se a solidão insiste Em me fazer lembrar**

Não preciso de mais nada De mais ninguém

**Se você está comigo Tá tudo bem**

Se sentir bem, essa era a palavra que Sakura estava denominando em si. O beijo de Naruto lhe dava arrepio, um bem estar. E ela sabia que ele gostava dela, só pelo beijo cheio de amor que estava recebendo do menino. Esqueceu Sasuke naquele momento, deixando o beijo tomar conta de si. As línguas em frenezia perfeita, deixando o beijo cada vez mais quente.

**Não tem sentido Viver sem teu amor**

**Sempre te levo Comigo aonde eu vou**

**Isso não é certo mais te aceito assim porque**

**estou num deserto sem saber pra onde ir Eu só quero é ser feliz.**

Naruto encerrou o beijo com um demorado roçar de lábios. Nunca havia beijado ninguem desta forma. Levou o rosto até aos ouvidos de Sakura e sorriu ao dizer.

- - Eu te amo.

Para logo da um passo para trás e seguir para seu apartamento, queria evitar uma discussão. E fazer aquilo, era o melhor.

Sakura o olhava, sentiu uma pressão no estomago ao ouvir ele dizer que a amava. Como ela pode ser tão cega ao não ter enchergado isso, era tão óbviu, estava sempre na cara dela. Enquanto ele andava, deu um passo a frente para poder chama-lo, mais seu nome foi ouvido atrás de si.

- - Sakura!

Ela olhou para trás e viu Shizune a chamando. Quando voltou para olhar se Naruto ainda estava lá, ele já havia ido embora. Ficou perplexa como Naruto havia agido daquela forma. _Naruto... _Pensou, e sentiu os seus pés Virar-se e ela seguir até Shizune, talvez receberia uma missão.

- - Sim, - Falou baixo olhando para Shizune.  
- - Tsunade-sama quer falar com você... acho que... – Shizuni parecia falar sozinha. Sakura estava completamente desligada. – Sakura? Você está bem?  
- - Hum... To sim... não se preocupe. – Ela sorriu meigamente – Então, vamos falar com ela?  
- - Vamos, se prepara... pode ser uma missão. Sei que você está esperando tanto por isso. – Shizune começou a caminhar com ela. – Mais não deve ser uma simples, quando ela me falou estava bastante preocupada.  
- - Então vamos logo! Deve ser algo grave.

E então correram para falar com Tsunade.

Obrigada por estarem lendo pessoal. \õ'  
Criticas e Elogios comentem por favor, senão  
Eu perco meu intusiasmo... Faço isso por vocês! :D'  
BeiiijOOOoos'


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – A missão.**

Sakura olhou para Tsunade, e essa estava com um olhar preocupado e tinha uma ponta de animação no olhar da mesma. Tonton estava deitada no chão, parecia estar dormindo. Shizune ficou a frente da mesa de Tsunade a olhando.

- - Aqui está ela Tsunade-sama. – Falou ela com uma voz firme, como sempre, quando estava na frente de Tsunade.  
- - Sakura... – Começou Tsunade a falar, as mãos apoiadas na mesa, que tinha uma pilha de papéis do seu lado esquerdo. – Tenho uma missão para designar a você, Karkashi, Shino e Hinata. A missão é de Rank-B, temos pistas que encontramos o esconderijo de Orochimaru...

Sakura ouvia tudo, e quando ouviu o nome de Orochimaru, teve um breve tremor em suas pernas. Finalmente ela poderia ao menos saber onde estaria Sasuke, Naruto ficaria muito feliz em saber que Orochimaru talvez seria encontrado. E assim derrotado, e quem sabe trazer Sasuke de volta.

- - Karkashi e os outros já sabem da missão e espera por você amanhã bem cedo a frente do portão da vila. Esteja preparada... – Continuou Tsunade, receosa pela sua aluna. Mais ela tinha certeza que Sakura mostraria o melhor de si. – Não avise nada ao Naruto... Ele saberá quando for a hora.  
- - Mais por que? Ele ficaria feliz, em saber que achamos o esconderijo do Orochimaru! Ou pelo menos pensamos que achamos...– Argumentou Sakura ainda olhando para Tsunade.  
- - Tenho meus motivos, lembre-se que ele está treinando um novo Jutsu com o Jiraya. – Tsunade olhava para Sakura e depois desviou o olhar para Shizune. – Pode ir.  
- - Certo! – Sakura deu meia volta e seguiu andando para sua casa.

_Naruto deveria ir_ pensou Sakura quando entrou em seu quarto.

- Ele tem muitos motivos para ir, mais se Tsunade quer assim. – Sakura deitou-se em sua cama. – Mais se ele descobrir vai arranjar confusão... e isso não é bom. – Sakura olhava o teto, não queria lembrar do beijo que Naruto havia dado a ela algumas horas atrás. Ficou receosa de estar sentindo algo pelo menino... Mais do mesmo modo ela lembrou, e seu coração palpitou fortemente, mais ela não queria amar ele... E pensando nisso logo pegou no sono.

A noite havia passado rapidamente e Sakura já estava andando a caminho do portão da vila. Tomava cuidado para que Naruto não a visse. _Ele nem ta acordado Sakura._ Falou sua Inner antes de Sakura pensar. Ela não saberia como agiria na frente de Naruto, se lhe falasse que ela havia uma missão... e ainda mais que envolveria Orochimaru... e talvez Sasuke. Avistou ao longe um menino com o rosto coberto e Hinata, logo deu um grande sorriso.

- - Oi gente, Karkashi não chegou?  
- - Oi Sakura. – Hinata a comprimentou e olhou para o lado.  
- - Na verdade estamos adiantados, logo ele estará aqui. – Disse Shino com sua voz forte, e seu rosto coberto.  
- - Shino? – Sakura se aproximou de Shino, para tentar enchergar o rosto do menino, mais estava completamente coberto.  
- - Sim.  
- - Quase não te reconheci, homem de Deus. – Sakura o olhou arregalando os olhos e fingindo um sorriso.  
- - Ninguem o reconheceu Sakura... Ele fica cobrindo o rosto todo, ai fica assim sem ninguem o Reconhecer. – Hinata olhou os dois.  
- - Pelo menos ela quase me reconheceu... – A voz arrastada, não mudou em nada. – Olá Karkashi.  
- - Como que ele apareceu que nem vi? – Perguntou Sakura olhando para Karkashi atrás dela e de Hinata.  
- - Vocês estão dormindo ainda? – Perguntou Karkashi guardando o livrinho que estava lendo.  
- - Não, estavamos falando do meu lindo rosto. – Tentou brincar Shino, mais recebeu olhares dúvidosos.

Não havia tempo para conversa, eles teriam que ir logo para tentar comprovar o esconderijo de Orochimaru. Durante a rota que estava descrita no mapa que Tsunade havia lhes dado, eles logo planejaram para onde iriam e o que utilizariam, caso encontra-sem um inimigo.  
Tomavam cuidado ao pisarem nas árvores. Mais Sakura estava muito ligada na missão, estava bastante ansiosa para poder saber se Sasuke estaria no esconderijo, isso a deixava extremamente feliz. Talvez eles fossem amigos..._ Naruto_ Seu pensamento estava mais uma vez pensando ... mas agora não em Sasuke mais sim em Naruto. _Será que devo dar uma chance a ele?_ Pensou consigo mesma. Talvez deveria, Naruto a amava com todas as forças._ Devo dar, afinal mereço ser feliz. E Naruto me ama, quem sabe eu posso ama-lo... quando eu voltar da missão conversarei com ele. _O coração da menina deu uma acelerada forte, e Sakura ficou mais feliz por pensar daquela forma.

- - Hinata. – Karkashi estava um pouco a frente dos dois.  
- - Sim? – Hinata o olhou por trás.  
- - Use seu Byakugan, pare ver se tem alguemnos arredores. – Karkashi sabia que eles já estavam se aproximando do lugar indicado com um circulo no mapa, tinham que se previnir, antes que pudessem ser atacados. – Tomem cuidado, estamos próximos.  
- - Sim! – Falaram todos juntos.

Hinata ativou seu Byakugan e olhou ao redor, aparentemente não havia ninguem por perto, mais ao olhar para o lado esquerdo abaixo de ondem estavam notou a presença de um Charkra.

- - Ah alguem lá embaixo! – Indicou Hinata apontando o lugar onde ela havia visto. Todos pararam e olharam o local.  
- - Shino. – Karkashi o olhou.  
- - Sim. – Não presisava falar para saber, que era para Shino mandar alguns de seus insetos parasitas para poder averiguar o lugar indicado. E foi isso que ele fez. Depois de alguns minutos dos insetos terem ido Shino desce da árvore pulando ao chão. E logo sendo seguido pelos outros. – Parece ser um homem. – Foi o que conseguiu captar antes de ouvir o grito de Hinata.  
- - CUIDADO! – berrou ela empurrando Sakura. Foram quase atingidos por obejetos pontiagudos, mas o estranho que eram feitos de madeira. E tinham formas de Kunai, Shuriken e agulha.

Todos voltaram a atenção para ver de onde vinham esses objetos, mais nada e ninguem foram encontrados. Hinata estava a frente de todos, e seguia algo com os olhos.

- - Ele está bem a frente de nós. – Falou baixo para eles ouvirem. – Ele vai atacar!

Desviaram de mais ataques que seriam quase surpresa se não fosse Hinata. Sakura estava atenta e logo havia posto sua luva preta nas mãos. Estava ao lado da amiga Hinata ouvindo tudo o que ela estava dizendo... Uma forte neblima foi atrapalhando a vistas de todos.

- - Cuidado... – Avisou Karkashi, agora segurando uma Kunai. – Fiquem preparados.  
- - Certo!

---------------------------------

- - Onde está aquele mala do Juugo, heim Suigetsu? – Uma mulher de cabelos curtos e de óculos, estava sentada em uma poltrona.  
- - Deve estar fazendo a ronda dele, logo ele estara de volta. Não se esqueça que daqui a pouco é a sua vez, de sair para vigiar. – Suigetsu não a olhava, fitava o chão.  
- - Ta maluco? É a sua vez seu desmiolado! – Karin havia se levantado da poltrona e ficado de pé na frente do homem.  
- - Quem ta maluca é você, gritando desta forma. Esrérica desse jeito... – Falou ele calmamente levantando a cabeça para olha-la.  
- - NÃO VOU A LUGAR ALGUM! – Berrou ela tacando um travesseiro na cara dele, com força.  
- - Para com isso sua maluca! – Ele se levantou e ficou maior que ela, a deixando completamente paracendo uma anã.  
- - Não me chame desta forma! – Ela bateu em seu braço com força.  
- - Parem com isso! – Falou uma voz grave e exigente. A autoridade incontestavel. Karin havia dado mais um soco em Suigetsu e se afastou sentando-se novamente na poltrona. O homem não se conformou e levantou a mão amostrando o dedo do meio para Karin.  
- - ENFIA ESSE DEDO NO SEU C... – Ela levantou-se para dar mais um soco nele.

- - Karin, chega! – Falou mais uma vez, Sasuke já estava se irritando ao extremo com tanta idiotice.  
- - Ah, ele me provoca Sasuke!  
- - E você é completamente irritante – Suigetsu parecia esta se divertindo com a brincadeira.  
- - Não consigo entender, para que trousse esse idiota, justo esse idiota. – Apontou Karin para o homem parado a sua frente, os olhos dela tinham fúria, enquanto nos de Suigetsu tinha divertimento.  
- - Meus motivos não lhe interessam, trouxe vocês por causa que seriam necessários. – Falou Sasuke com um tom de voz frio. Suigetsu fez uma careta feia e mais divertida ainda para a mulher, a deixando mais irritada do que já estava.  
- - No que ele importa, para acharmos Itachi Uchiha? Não consigo entender... ele é idiota.  
- - Pensa comigo, para que precisamos de uma garota chata, feia e irritante para uma missão tão importante como essa? – Suigetsu apontou para Karin mais uma vez.  
- - Seu idiota...  
- - PAREM COM ISSO! – Gritou Sasuke no extremo de sua irritação, nunca vista antes. – VOCÊS SÃO PIORES QUE NARUTO E SAKURA! MAIS QUE MERDA! – Sasuke deu meia volta e saiu do esconderijo decidido ir ver o porque de Juugo esta demorando tanto.  
- - Quem é Naruto e Sakura? – Perguntou Suigetsu para Karin com um ar de confusão.  
- Sei lá.

Sasuke seguiu por entre as árvores, tentando vezes achar Juugo, já havia se afastado do esconderijo. Chegou ao local onde ele deveria estar, e não o viu, nem perto e nem longe.

- - Será que tem alguem por aqui, Juugo nunca foi de contrariar uma ordem minha, para nada. – Falou o moreno consigo mesmo olhando ao redor.

--------------------

Vinham armas de vários lugares e angulos. Hinata pode ver que o homem tinha uma quantidade de Chakra muito além do normal. Ele tinha uma rapidez muito grande, por isso vinham as armas de todos os angulos de onde eles estavam.  
Karkashi finalmente o avistou. Jogando uma Kunai e duas Shurikens na direção das costas do homem. Mais Juugo parecia ter visto, e se desviou. Parando atrás de Karkashi.

- - Muito lento. – a mão de Juugo parada ao lado do corpo. Apontou o dedo indicador para baixo e madeira foi saindo de seu dedo, formando uma Kunai pontiaguda. Ele foi em uma velocidade rápida para atacar Karkashi, mas esse havia virado e o impedido.  
- - Quem é você? – Perguntou Karkashi pulando para trás junto com Juugo a sua frente.  
- -Não interessa! Estão no lugar errado. – Mais uma vez ele foi na direção de Karkashi o atacando. As Kunais se batiam e soavam barulhos altos.

Sakura, Hinata e Shino não conseguiam enchergar muita coisa. Hinata usava seu byakugan para localizar o homem que instantaneamente havia parado de lançar suas armas. E viu duas pessoas brigando. Como Karkashi não estava por perto, ela deduziu que seria ele. A luta acontecia um pouco distante de onde os três estavam.

- - Acho que Karkashi o encontrou! – Hinata parecia nervosa.  
- - Se acalma confie no Karkashi, - Sakura estava bastante confiante no que estava dizendo.  
- - Em que direção Hinata? – Perguntou Shino. E Hinata havia apontado para sua frente. – Vamos!

Os três foram na direção apontada porHinata, afim de tentar cercar o inimigo e prende-lo. Talvez conseguiriam informações do Orochimaru.

Estava rápido demais, Karkashi quase não conseguia ver os movimentos de Juugo, por causa da névoa que estava atrapalhando sua visão. Juugo olhou para os lados, e pode ouvir um som. Um dos animais estavam lhe passando uma mensagem, de que Sasuke o estaria procurando. E sem dizer mais nada, Juugo correu até onde poderia estar Sasuke, deixando Karkashi parado sem saber em que direção ele havia ido.

Logo os meninos chegaram próximos de Karkashi.

- - Karkashi! – Gritou Hinata em uma árvore oposta, junto com Sakura e Shino. A névoa estava ficando menos densa a cada instante, assim era permitido ver a presença de Karkashi. O homem olhou na direção do grito e se dirigiu até eles.  
- - Me parece que ele fugiu... – Karkashi falou em um tom sério olhando para Hinata e os outros.  
- - Não consigo mais vê-lo. – Falou Hinata olhando para todas as direções.  
- - Então a batalha ainda não terminou. – Falou Karkashi olhando na direção em que Juugo havia ido. – Deve haver outro usuário de Jutso por perto...

Eles ficaram olhando, não havia mais névoa ao redor. E o céu já era visto. As estrelas brilhavam, e a lua iluminava tudo a sua frente. Dando um ar sombrio a floresta onde estavam.

-------------

- - Onde você estava? – Sasuke estava parado em cima de uma árvore, com os braços cruzados. Enquanto Juugo o procurava.  
- - Tive uma pequena diversão. – Juugo o avistou em cima da árvore. O olhar de Sasuke estava sombrio. – Tinha umas quatro pessoas, por perto.  
- - Quatro pessoas? – Sasuka havia descido da árvore e fitava Juugo.  
- - Estavam muito próximos de onde eu estava. Só pude ver um deles, parecia ser o lider do grupo. Tive que despista-los com a névoa. – Juugo falava com a voz arrastada.  
- - Como que ele era? – Perguntou o moreno com indiferença.  
- - Tinha cabelos claros, e cobria a metade do rosto com tipo de uma mascara. – Juugo falava os detalhes, A expressão de Sasuke ia mudando a cada descrição que o homem falava.  
- - Karkashi. – Definiu Sasuke começando a caminhar para o esconderijo.  
- - Quem? – Perguntou Juugo seguindo o moreno.  
- - Ele era meu sensei, antes de sair de Konoha. Tome cuidado, ele é bastante perigoso. – O modo que Sasuke falava, havia uma pontada de preocupação, se Karkashi estaria ali... Naruto e Sakura tambem poderiam estar. Talvez rever os amigos seriam muito bom. Mais Sasuke não tinha tempo para ficar pensando nisso, teria que matar Itachi. E era nisso que seus pensamentos estariam focados.

-------------------

Karkashi e os outros teriam que arrumar um lugar para poderem descansar. E assim eles o fizeram, arrumaram suas coisas em um lugar fora do alcance da luz da lua e se alojaram. Cada um ficaria com o turno de duas horas, para poder vijiar no caso de algum inimigo atacar.

- - Tome cuidado Sakura. Se vir algo estranho me acorde. – Karkashi olhou a menina, ele seria o primeiro a fazer o turno mais a menina havia decidido a ser a primeira. Só por não ter lutado.  
- - Não se preocupe. – A menina ficou em cima de uma árvore e atenta a qualquer movimento estranho que poderia acontecer durante a noite.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 – A descoberta que Orochimaru está morto.

Sakura já morria de sono, havia se acostumado a dormir cedo. E agora dava longos bocejos enquanto vijiava o local. Olhar todo mundo dormindo já estava fazendo-a dormir de olhos abertos. Piscava demoradas vezes, e chegou a cochilar e sonhar que a missão havia acabado. E que ela estava em sua cama.

- - Nossa, estava com tanta vontade de ter uma missão, e agora estou assim. Virei uma preguisosa era só isso que me faltava. – Ela encostou a cabeça na árvore e ficou olhando a lua e as estrelas. Estavam mais lindas que antes, se é que seria possivel. Observar as estrelas lhe fez lembrar de Naruto, não sabia o porque... A cada segundo que passava, parecia mais dividida com sentimentos. Levou a mão a um dos olhos e o coçou. O sono estava mais forte.  
-- Por que não vai dormir Sakura, seu turno está acabando. E como estou acordada posso ficar aqui. – Hinata estava sentada ao lado de Sakura, exibindo um enorme sorriso.  
-- Áh... Hinata... – Deu outro bocejo. – Estou bem, queria conversar com alguem. – Não queria ficar sozinha vijiando. Talvez seria bom, assim ela não dormiria.  
-- Pode falar, não se preocupe. – Hinata a olhou, tinha o olhar preocupado. – Alguma coisa te encomoda? Você está bem?  
-- Calma, calma. – Sakura sorrio animada. – Estava pensando na conversa que tivemos lá na casa de Tenten... quero lhe fazer uma pergunta... você acha que eu devo ter alguma coisa com o Naruto? – Sakura desviou o olhar da menina, sabia que quando Tenten havia falado sobre isso, ela não deu tanta atenção. E poderia ter deixado Hinata chateada com isso.  
-- Hã... – Hinata olhava a menina com um sorriso de canto. Ela sentia algo diferente em Naruto, mais nada que ela não resolvesse para ver Naruto ou Sakura felizes. – Sabe o que eu acho realmente? – Perguntou ela sem deixar de sorrir.  
-- Não, o que seria? – Sakura voltou o olhar para a menina, com uma pontada de curiosidade.  
-- Siga o que seu coração mandar, não perca tempo esperando pelo Sasuke. – Hinata sabia que Sakura gostava muito do moreno, e isso concerteza a estava fazendo sofrer.  
-- Eu não espero por ele... – Retrucou Sakura. Talvez fosse isso, mais ela não queria admitir.  
-- Sabe que é Sakura... – Hinata falava tão sério e com tanta sinceridade que não mais falava baixo ou embolava as palavras como antes. Ao ver o olhar de Sakura ficar triste ela continuou. – Naruto é uma ótima pessoa, e eu tenho certeza que ele gosta muito de você, só você que não vê.  
-- Ontem nos beijamos. – Ela a olhou.  
-- O QUE? E como foi? – A morena parecia surpresa com o que acobou de ouvir e acabou falando alto de mais.  
-- Fala baixo! – Sakura e Hinata olharam para baixo e viram que Shino e Karkashi ainda estavam dormindo. Logo depois voltaram ao rumo da conversa. – A gente se esbarrou e...

Sakura foi contando tudo para Hinata, que a cada palavra dita, ficava cada vez mais animada e ao mesmo tempo surpresa.

A manhã estava se aproximando quando Karkashi olhou para todos dormindo, foi logo acordando a todos, com um pouco de dó. Haviam andado o dia todo anteriormente e nem dormiram uma noite interia, para recuperar as forças. Todos pareciam se arrastar, menos Shino, que acordou bastante disposto.

-- Hinata levanta. – Sakura balançou a menina, mais ela nada de levantar. – Hinata? – Balançou a menina mais uma vez. – HINATA! – Deu um berro que assustou tanto Hinata como Karkashi que ficou parado olhando para o nada, com os olhos arregalados.  
-- Hum... desculpa. – Hinata se levantou e olhou para Shino e depois para Sakura. – Sua doida.  
-- Vamos, temos que procurar mais pistas.

Sakura já estava de pé, olhando para Karkashi. Esperava por ordens para seguir. Estava com muita ansia de poder encontrar o esconderijo e ela mesma enforcar o Orochimaru. Tinha raiva dele, se não fosse ele ter posto o selo almadiçoado em Sasuke... Talvez ele estaria na vila, e não teriam tantos problemas.

********

Naruto acordou naquele dia disposto a treinar mais. Talvez Jiraya tivesse voltado para vila depois de sua "pesquisa".

- - Aquele pervertido. Não tem jeito mesmo. – Comentou Naruto ao vento, enquanto caminhava para um campo um pouco afastado de sua casa, para poder treinar mais. Quando chegou no campo, pode ver Yamato junto com Sai ao longe. Curioso caminhou até eles. – O que fazem aqui? – Perguntou ele dando um susto nos dois, mais sem muito resultado.  
- - Oi Naruto, Sai está amostrando seus novos desenhos. – Yamato olhou para Naruto e abaixou falando próximo ao seu ouvido. – Que estão cada vez mais estranhos... – Sai deu uma olhada de esgueira para os dois e estreitou os olhos.  
- - Ta na cara, ele é meio gay. – Naruto olhou para Sai com um grande sorriso.  
- - Só se eu tivesse um pinto do tamanho do seu.  
- - Ora, seu... – Naruto ia partir pra cima de Sai quando Yamato segurou ele pelo casaco, o impedindo.  
- - E você, o que veio fazer aqui? – Yamato olhou para frente, soltando Naruto.

- - Vim treinar, talvez eu receba uma missão bastante importante, para quando encontrar Sasuke, eu estar a altura, e o trazer com minha própria força. – Naruto olhou para Sai, quando o mesmo o fitou.  
- - Por que quer tanto que ele volte, não foi ele quem saiu da Vila, para ganhar poder com o Orochimaru? Você deverá enfrenta-lo se for preciso... – Sai virou-se para encarar Naruto dando um de seus sorrisos falsos.  
- - Por que Sasuke é meu amigo, alguem que finalmente consegui formar um laço, nao importa se terei que lutar com o Orochimaro. – Naruto olhava para Sai, com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto.  
- - Mas e se você lutar contra Orochimaru, ele pode acabar com você. – Sai ficava o fitando. Yamato tambem.  
- - Sabe Sai, não tenho medo, Se ele arrancar meus braços, eu o chutarei até a morte. Se ele arrancar minhas pernas, eu o morderei até a morte! Se ele arrancar minha cabeça,vou encara-lo até a morte! Se ele tirar meus olhos fora, eu o amaldiçoarei la do outro mundo. Mesmo que seja despedaçado...– Naruto não parou para dar uma respirada enquanto falava, levantou a mão e a fechou próxima ao seus rosto. – Eu prometo isso, vou tirar o Sasuke do Orochimaro!

Sai olhou para Yamato e logo desviou os olhos, não sabia que ter uma amizade poderia ser tão bom. Nunca pensou em ter Laços com ninguem, não foi treinado para ter sentimentos como esses. Ele teria que ser transparente com tudo e com todos. Mais ultimamente isso vem mudado. Ele levou os olhos a Naruto mais uma vez e pela primeira vez exibiu um sorriso verdadeiro.

- - Gostaria de ver a amizade de vocês, isso deve ser bom. – Comentou Sai com o Loiro. Naruto e Yamato se surpreenderam quando viram o sorriso verdadeiro do moreno.  
- - Ter laços com alguem, é ótimo. – Naruto sorriu, o fato de Sai nunca ter tido uma amizade o fez ter pena dele.  
- - Queria saber o que é isso. – Cometou ele olhando para o Chão.

Naruto sentiu Yamato cutuca-lo com o ombro, lhe dando coragem para continuar a falar com Sai. Talvez eles pudesse ser amigos.

- - Que tal sermos amigos? – Naruto olhou para o menino a sua frente com um sorriso maior que seu rosto.  
- - Sério? – Sai levantou o olhar para o loiro com surpresa nas palavras.  
- - Claro! – Naruto estendeu a mão para Sai, o mesmo parecia tão feliz, que seu sorriso se intensificou.

Yamato sorriu olhando para os dois. E os vendo sem brigar deu-lhe mais alivio.

- - Agora temos laços? – Sai sorriu soltando a mão de Naruto, o sorriso cada vez mais verdadeiro.  
- Para sempre!

E assim se sucedeu, Sai e Yamato ajudaram Naruto com seu novo Jutso até ele ficar completamente completo.

***************

- - O grupo do Karkashi ainda não voltaram? – Perguntou Tsunade olhando para Shizune com um olhar preocupado.  
- - Não.  
- - Teremos que mandar reforços, o mais breve possivel! – Tsunade deu uma porrada em sua mesa e fez Shizune dar um grande pulo.  
- -Dessa vez Naruto terá que ir, certamente ele já deve ter terminado seu novo Jutso. – Comentou Tsunade com um ar pensativo. – Chame Sai, Naruto e Yamato.  
- - Sim! – Shizune saiu em busca dos três rapidamente.

***************

Uma mulher de Cabelos azul escuros, caminhava de um lado para o outro dentro de uma cabana. Com mais duas pessoas. Estava com muita raiva, queria se vingar. Por alguma razão que nem mesmo as pessoas que lhe acompanhavam saberiam.

- - Se sente Guren, isso não lhe levará a nada. Ficar nervosa deste jeito. – - Comentou um dos homens que estavam em pé.  
- - Cale-se, não sabe meus reais motivos.  
- - Desde que Orochimaru morreu ela não muda o humor dela. – Comentou o outro dos homens que estava sentado.  
- - E quem matou o Orochimaru afinal? Ainda não sei. – O homem que estava em pé, era forte e os dentes afiados.  
- - Você é meio lento, ou as noticias realmentes boas ou ruins não chegam até você. – Comentou o outro, com a camisa aberta amostrando seu peitoral. – Foi o de Sasuke Uchiha, depois que Orochimaru tentou fazer o jutso proibido para ter o corpo dele, Sasuke o matou.  
- - Cale-se JÁ FALEI! – berrou Guren olhando para Kabuto que estava falando. Ela queria ser o corpo de Orochimaru, mas ele nem deu bola para ela... E agoa estava morto. – Ainda vou acabar com a raça desse filho da p... – Guren estreitou os olhos quando viu ele levantando-se e ajeitando os óculos.  
- - Já falei para manter a calma, eu sei onde fica o esconderijo dele. É próximo de onde era o do Orochimaru. – Falou Kabuto dando breves passos até a porta, parando entre ela e olhando para trás. – Se ficar desse jeito, não vai conseguir nada.  
- - Pelo visto só eu que tenho raiva daquele metido a besta! Nem mesmo você que andava mais com o Orochimaru, tem raiva. – Comentou Guren com toda raiva reunida.  
- - Não sabe de nada.

Kabuto saiu da cabana e caminhou até as árvores que haviam ali por perto. Estava ciente que cedo ou tarde encontraria o Uchiha, mais não sentia raiva e nem vontade de mata-lo. Só fazia isso por Guren, que já estava obsecada por vingança.

- - Ele é um saco! – Falou Guren cristalizando um copo e o jogando contra a parede, com toda sua força, o fazendo cair em pedacinhos no chão.

O outro homem nada falou, ficou olhando a mulher enfurecida, no canto onde estava em pé.

**************

Hinata e Sakura estavam caminhando lentamente, não poderiam ir mais pulando de árvore em árvore. Todo cuidado era necessário para poderem achar o possivel esconderijo de Orochimaru e assim tentar ter notícias de Sasuke.

- - Parece que estamos rodando em circulos, tudo o que conseguimos ver são plantas. – Reclamou Sakura olhando ao redor. Realmente tudo estava muito verde, seria um belo lugar para se esconder.  
- - Se acalme Sakura... – Falou a voz arrastada de Hinata, que estava com o mesmo tédio que a menina.  
- - Isso mesmo, temos que ficar calmos e bastante atentos a qualquer movimento. – Karkashi caminhava com a mão dentro do bolso.  
- - Tentaremos.

Shino não falava nada durante a manhã toda. Deveria estar mais estressado do que todos, ele só sabia ouvir e ficar quieto, sem nem ao menos mandar os outros pararem de reclamar.

**************

- - Não vi a Sakura a manhã inteira. – Comentou Naruto com Sai, estava bastante ofegante de tanto que fazia o Tajuu Taki Rasengan (_Múltiplas Esferas Espirais Ofensivas_) Seus clones estavam mortos de cansaço e iam desaparecendo um a um.  
- - Ela está em uma missão. – Comentou Sai.

Yamato levou a mão a testa quando Sai falou aquilo. Esqueceu de avisar ao moreno para não falar nada com o Naruto, mais já era tarde de mais.

- - Acho que foram achar o esconderijo do Orochimaru. – Continuou o moreno olhando para Naruto.  
- - QUE? NINGUEM ME AVISA! AAAA' EU VOU FALAR COM A VOVÓ! ELA VAI VER SÓ! – Berrou Naruto no ouvido de Sai.

Naruto ficou berrando enquanto Sai tentava em vão tampar os ouvidos e Yamato ficar falando para ele se acalmar, que isso se resolveria rapidamente. Mas era impossivel.

- - Naruto você está ficando irritante falando a mesma coisa que vai Falar com a Tsunade que isso, que aquilo. – Falou Sai berrando em troca.  
- - IRRITANTE SERIA SE EU VOLTASSE A FALAR DATTEBAYO! – Berrou ele mais uma vez com uma gota em sua cabeça.  
- - RESUMINDO VOCÊ É IRRITANTE!

Naruto não falou mais nada, foi saindo do campo para falar com Tsunade o mais rápido possivel. Sendo seguido por Sai e Yamato. Quando chegou a porta do escritório de Tsunade, respirou fundo e abriu a porta com violência, assustando Shizune que estava falando que não havia achado nenhum dos três.

- - O que foi agora? – Falou Tsunade sem desviar o olhar do palpel que estava lendo.  
- - To sabendo que mandou a Sakura em uma missão para achar o esconderijo do Orochimaru oba-chan! – Naruto bateu com a mão na mesa com força. Logo atrás de Naruto estavam Yamato e Sai olhando para Shizune, tentando se desculpar.  
- - Áh é? – Tsunade não deu muita atenção e continuou com o olhar no papel.  
- - Me deixe ir, junto com o Sai e o Yamato. Por favor! – Continuou Naruto olhando-a.  
- - Naruto, não contamos para você pois estavamos preocupadas! – Falou Shizune olhando Naruto por trás.  
- - Mas... – Naruto olhou para Shizune.  
- - Entendo como se sente, mas mesmo que encontre o Sasuke, você ainda não é capaz de trazê-lo de volta. – Naruto baixou os olhos, as palavras de Shizune pareciam uma facada no peito. – Além do mais se usar aquele Jutso...  
- - Não irei usa aquele Jutso Fuuton Rasen Shuriken! – Ele levantou os olhos e encarou Shizune com a expressão séria. – Conheço meu corpo melhor que ninguem. – Naruto sabia que Tsunade poderia saber que ele estava treinando com seu novo jutso, então não preferio comentar. Pode perceber que Sai e Yamato prestavam atenção na conversa.  
- - Mas... – Shizune entrou no jogo de Tsunade, sabia que ela o convocaria para aquela missão. Mas do mesmo modo elas estavam preocupadas com Naruto.  
- - Naruto! – Intemrrompeu Tsunade a conversa dos dois, e a atenção foi direcionada a ela. – Pode me dizer por que quer tanto ir nessa missão, com Sai e Yamato?  
- - Porque... – Naruto baixou os olhos novamente e ficou olhando os livros na mesa de Tsunade. Logo depois voltou o olhar para Tsunade começando a falar convencido. – Sei que não sou forte o bastante para trazer o Sasuke de volta, mas me lembro antes do Jiraya sair da vila, que sempre quando lembramos de uma pessoa em um determinado lugar, esse será o lar dela. – Naruto tambem queria ir para poder proteger Sakura. E mais uma vez desviou os olhos – Acho que se acreditarmos em uma coisa, podemos alcança-la. – Naruto tinha certeza que se fosse poderia achar Sasuke, e traze-lo de volta. Podia sentir isso. – - Quero dizer, que aqui é o lugar do Sasuke e não junto com o Orochimaru.

Tsunade olhou para Naruto e ficou pensativa, com essa resposta ela teria certeza em manda Naruto, Sai e Yamato para a missão. Não restaria mais dúvidas. Ficaram se olhando por algum tempo até que Tsunade havia realmente se decidido.

- - Faça como quiser, você vai nessa missão. – Tsunade abaixou a cabeça e ficou olhando a mesa a sua frente.  
- - Áh! É assim que se fala oba-chan! – Naruto sorriu mais animado do que nunca. Olhou para trás e viu Sai e Yamato com um sorriso no rosto. Tambem pareciam animados.  
- - Tome cuidado Naruto. Não será fácil.  
- - Certo!

Assim eles saíram da sala de Tsunade e seguiram rápidamente para poderem arrumar algumas coisas para logo partirem para a missão.

- - Tsunade, será que isso é certo? – Shizune olhava para o chão, ainda estava com receio de deixar o Naruto ir.  
- - Esse idiota do Jiraya... Ele sabia que ia dar nisso. – Tsunade olhou para Shizune – Nessa missão Yamato e Karkashi estarão lá. E tambem... – - um sorriso amigavel surgia nos lábios dela lentamente enquanto falava. – Ele não é mais uma criança.

Ficaram ali conversando. Mas em uma coisa Tsunade estava certa, Naruto havia crescido bastante.

**************

Guren caminhava de um lado para outro. Estava esperando por Kabuto fazia algumas horas e nada dele voltar. Com ele ou sem ele, botaria seu plano em ação. Estava cansada de esperar, por alguem que para ela é bastante lerdo.

- - Já chega! – Levantou-se da poltrona e saiu da cabana, deixando o homem com os dentes afiados com uma confusão vistas nos olhos.

Foi dar uma volta. Talvez encontraia Kabuto no caminho, e daria umas boas broncas nele. Estava incrivelmente irritada. Avistou ao longe um home de cabelos brancos encostado em uma árvore.

- - Seu idiota, você está ai! – Ela se controlava para não gritar.  
- - O que foi, vai querer ficar me controlando agora? – Perguntou ele indiferente com a mulher.  
- - Você é irritante! Tenho que por o plano em ação.  
- - Amanhã de manhã. – Kabuto falou mais uma vez com a inderença nas palavras.  
- - Não vou seguir suas regras. Não manda em mim! – Ela estava prestes a berrar com ele.  
- - Sabe que não consegue fazer nada sozinha. – A frieza na voz dele a fez ficar arrepiada. Desencostou-se da árvore e aproximou-se da mulher e ficou a encarando. – Precisa de mim.  
- - Não se convence muito não. Você não é lá essas coisas, nunca precisei de você para nada... – Guren falou com uma certa frieza na voz.

Kabuto a segurou pela cintura e a encostou na árvore, a encarando com determinação em seus olhos claros.

- - Sabe que não é verdade. – Ele se aproximou e roçou seus lábios nos delas, a fezendo tremer.  
- - Não sabe de nada.  
- - Claro que sei. – Ele beijou o pescoço dela a fezendo arrepiar-se dos pés a cabeça. – E vou te provar. Talvez você fique mais calma. – Levou o olhar nos dela, e a envolveu em um beijo cheio de desejo. Suas mãos percorriam toda a extensão do corpo da mulher a fazendo delirar.

**************

- - Que horas que vamos encontrar ação? – Perguntou Sakura para a amiga, em um tom de brincadeira.  
- - Não me pergunte. – Hinata riu quando olhou para Shino e Karkashi que pareceram não entender muito bem do que se tratavae por que a graça.  
- - Somos loucas. – Concluiu Sakura rindo.  
- - Isso é ótimo para descontrair não é mesmo? Ficar desse jeito, preocupado e desnorteado, não adiantaria em nada. – A morena falou alto para os outros ouvirem.  
- - Isso mesmo! – Sakura olhou para trás ainda rindo.

Shino e Karkashi se entre-olharam e deram de ombro, talvez elas tivessem razão. Não adiantaria ficar preocupado com nada, a missão não ocorreria com total sucesso se deixassem levar por uma coisa banal, que era ficar preocupado.

***************

- - Concerteza vou precisar usar aquele Jutso... – Naruto já estava arrumando suas coisas e pondo na sua pequena mochila. Fechou o zíper e passou correndo para ir na direção da porta. Quando passou pelo porta retrato onde estavam Sasuke, Karkashi, Sakura e ele. Deu uma volta para o observar. Deu um sorriso olhando para o rosto de Sasuke – Este é o nosso lar... – E saiu correndo na direção da porta.

Já estava no portão da vila enquanto esperava por Yamato e Sai. Andava de um lado para o outro. A ansia o estava domindo e o deixando mais louco com essa missão do que com as outras, que ele já tiverá antes. Talvez fosse o fato dele, poder achar o Sasuke e trazê-lo de volta. Afinal ele poderia estar mais forte que o moreno. _Sakura_ Pensou no nome da amada e ficou parado. Desta vez ele iria conquista-la de vez, quando acabasse a missão ele a pediria em namoro. Mesmo que ganhasse um Não, ele não perderia a esperança. Se ele ganhasse um  
"Não", pelo menos ele teria tentado e ganhado mais coragem.

- - Nunca vou desistir! – Ele falou consigo mesmo com os olhos brilhando.  
- - De que? De aumentar seu pinto? – Sai comentou quando apareceu em sua frente. Estava achando graça e tinha um ar de riso. Naruto mudou a expressão e fez uma cara de raiva como nunca havia feito antes. – O que foi? Só estava brincando... – Ele abaixou o olhar, não sabia que deixava Naruto tão irritado consigo por uma brincadeira.  
- - Só não te bato, por falta de oportunidade. – Naruto fechou a mão em punhos. – Mais essa oportunidade não me escapa agora! – E partiu para cima de Sai, que ficou sem saber o que fazer. Quando Naruto ia dar um soco no moreno, alguem o segurou o impedindo.  
- - Não é hora para brigas.  
- - Sempre quando vou bater nesse maricas você me impede. – Naruto tinha uma gota na cabeça enquanto sentia seu pulso sendo segurado por Yamato.  
- - Disse sem brigas. – Yamato lançou um olhar ameaçador para o loiro.  
- - Tudo bem... Tudo bem... – Naruto soltou seu braço e ficou ao lado de Sai, completamente com medo daqueles olhos que lhe davam calafrios.  
- - Vamos então. – Yamato começou a caminhar para fora da Vila.  
- - Lhe aconselho, a nunca olhar naqueles olhos. – Falou Naruto próximo de Sai.

Yamato parou e olhou para trás. Naruto deu um pulo e correu alcançando-o, exibindo um sorriso constrangido e não olhando em seus olhos. Sai balançou a cabeça negativamente e seguiu andando junto com eles.

************

- - Já está tudo arrumado. Sakura aqui perto tem um lago... Vou tomar um banho. – Comentou Hinata andando na direção do lago. Havia notado que tinha um lago por perto, quando estava averiguando o lugar com seu Byakugan. – Não deixe eles irem para lá.  
- - Tudo bem Hina, te vejo daqui a pouco. – Sakura olhou em volta e viu que tudo que o grupo precisaria para comer e dormir estavam prontos.

Hinata caminhava lentamente para o lago. Estava com seu Byakugan ativado e não via nenhuma pessoa por perto. Estava mais segura com questão disso. Chegou próximo ao lago e tirou sua blusa, seus acessórios e sua calça, ficando somente com suas roupas íntimas. Desativou seu Byakugan e pôs os pés na água.

Sasuke andava, estava pensativo em questão de Juugo ter le falado que havia lutado com Karkashi, mesmo ele não sabendo que não tinha certeza quanto a questão de Juugo ter visto realmente Karkashi. Mas estava com certeza de ter sido ele. Cansado de ouvir a discussão de Karin com Suigetsu, resolveu sair do esconderijo e dar uma volta. Segurou sua espada quando ouviu barulho de água e galhos sendo mechidos por perto. Estreitou os olhos olhando ao redor. Seu Sharigan estaria preparado, se precisa-se lutar. Foi em busca do barulho ouvido, caminhando com cuidado entre os arbustos que dava para o lago. Quando conseguiu chegar a borda do lago ficou olhando uma menina dançando sobre as águas.  
Hinata dava uns saltos baixos e rodopiava no lago. Uma música estava em sua cabeça, e esses movimentos que estava fazendo fazia parte de seu treino, antes de ter sido mandada para aquela missão. Os movimentos estavam em sincronia com a música agitada em sua cabeça. Rodopios e pulos no mesmo instante fazia Hinata rir sozinha, por estar domindo isso sem o auxilio de Kurenai.  
Sasuke ficou abobado, se é que seria possivel, olhando para a menina de longos cabelos negros, fazendo aqueles movimentos tão sensuais no lago. Pelo visto ele não foi notado pela garota, se aproximou mais um pouco e ficou a vista da menina na beira do lago. Hinata parecia ainda sim não tê-lo visto. Quando Sasuke deu-se conta de quem era, arregalou os olhos. _Hinata Hyuuga_? Sua mente trabalhou rápido em decifrar quem seria a menina. Os movimentos cada vez mais atrativos aos olhos do menino, fazia seu estomago apertar-se dentro de si.  
Hinata olhou para o lado e viu alguem parado a olhando, desconcentrou-se do chackra em seu pé e caiu no lago. O lago era fundo e ela começava a se afogar. Sasuke viu que a menina havia o visto e que caíra no lago, tirou sua blusa e pulou no lago nadando para ir salva-la. Nadou até onde a menina estava, e segurou-a a levando até a superfície e a pondo na beira do lado.  
Hinata estava desacordada e semi-nua. Seus cabelos cobriram seus seios e ela ainda permanecia de calcinha. Sasuke ficou olhando o corpo da menina, e seus estomago não parava de pular. Percebeu que Hinata estava acordando e ficou observando-a.

- - Você está bem? – Perguntou o moreno pegando sua camisa e cobrindo o corpo da menina.  
- - Hã... – Hinata viu seu corpo coberto e olhou para Sasuke que estava com o seu peitoral descoberto. Tentou ver seu rosto, mais estava escuro demais. – Sim.  
- - Deveria prestar mais atenção. – Sasuke ficou olhando-a. – Não fazendo esses movimentos... de agora a pouco... em um lugar desconhecido.  
- - Hã... – Hinata estremeceu. _Deus ele me viu fazer aqueles movimentos._  
- - Não precisa fazer essa expressão. – Concluiu ele deixando ela ver seu rosto.  
- - Sasu... sasu... Sasuke-kun? – Hinata agora tinha os olhos arregalados olhando a figura em sua frente. A cada segundo ficava corada, seu rosto já estava parecendo um tomate.  
- - Quer que eu pare de te olhar? Já está parecendo um tomate! – Sasuke riu baixo. Não ria assim fazia tempos, fazia três anos. Era bom rever pessoas conhecidas.  
- - Por favor. – Hinata pediu e Sasuke o fez, desviou o olhar da morena e encarou uma pedra grande que estava perto dos dois. Hinata se levantou com tanta pressa que escorregou e foi caíndo para trás. Mas quando a morena fechou os olhos, esperando acertar o chão, Sasuke a havia segurado.  
- - Já disse, preste atenção. – Sasuke agora tinha a morena em seus braços.  
- - O ... briga... – Hinata abriu os olhos. Parecia que estava falando com Naruto. O rosto perfeito de Sasuke estava fazendo sua cabeça revirar. – Obrigada! – Falou rápido demais.  
- - Não agradeça. – Falou o moreno a pondo no chão. – Vá por sua roupa.  
- - Certo.

Hinata correu na direção de onde estava sua roupa. E como a morena havia pedido, Sasuke não a olhou enquanto ela se escondia atrás da pedra e se vestia. _Será que ele vai me fazer algo?_ Pensou ela olhando de vez em quando na direção de onde estava o menino._ Se ele fissesse, teria me deixado dentro do lago... _Hinata deu um grande sorriso, talvez devesse confiar nele. Saiu detrás da pedra e caminhou graciosamente até o moreno.  
Sasuke virou-se quando percebeu que ela já estava voltando. _Ela está linda._ Pensou consigo mesmo olhando a menina andando em sua direção. Quando a menina chegou perto do moreno exibiu um sorriso tímido, ficando corada mais uma vez.

- - O que fazes por aqui? – Perguntou o moreno olhando-a, lhe entregar a camisa.  
- - Uma missão... – Comentou ela ficando mais corada ainda quando viu Sasuke por sua camisa. Nem estava se dando conta de que estava falando da missão. E que a missão estava relacionada em acha-lo.  
- - Karkashi está com você? – Fez a pergunta, queria ter certeza que Juugo poderia ter lutado com Karkashi e que suas conclusões estariam certas como sempre estiveram.  
- - Sim. – Falou a menina desviando os olhos do moreno.  
- - Pode me olhar, não lhe farei nada. Pode deixar não vou te morder. – Ele sorriu. _Estava correto! Se Karkashi está concerteza Naruto e Sakura tambem estariam._ Pensou o menino olhando Hinata cada vez mais corada.  
- - Ta... ta... bom. – Falou ela mais uma vez. Tinha tantas perguntas para fazer ao moreno. Nem percebia que estava demorando muito por ali. – Tenho que voltar, eles estão me esperando.  
- - Nos veremos. – Sasuke falou com uma voz tão sensual que fez a menina extremecer da cabeça aos pés. – E cuidado da próxima vez.  
- - Tudo bem. – Hinata deu meia volta para poder caminhar de volta para onde seu grupo estaria acampando. – Sasuke-kun. – Ela parou o olhando.  
- - Hum? – Sasuke a olhou por trás.  
- - Você está com o Orochimaru? – _Quem sabe ele me responde_. Pensou consigo mesma.  
- - Ele está morto.  
- - Que? – Hinata ficou perplexa com o que estava ouvindo.  
- - O matei, quando ele tentou fazer um jutso proibido para trocar de corpo comigo. – Sasuke sabia que estava falando demais. Nunca havia dado detalhes a ninguem do porque ter matado Orochimaru. Mas alguma coisa o fazia contar para a morena.  
- - Mas... – Hinata virou-se para encarar o moreno, mais ele não estava mas no alcance de seus olhos.  
- - Nos vemos.

Ouviu Hinata olhando em volta. Ativou seu Byakugan e olhou a sua volta. Pode perceber que o moreno já estava distante e que corria rapidamente, mais que uma pessoa normal.  
Voltava para onde estaria Sakura e os outros. Chegava caminhando até onde o seu grupo estaria. Estava bastante pensativa com relação no que acabou de acontecer. Soube que Orochimaru estava morto, e que talvez Sasuke poderia estar se escondendo por perto.

- - Hina... – Sakura correu até a menina, tinha o olhar preocupado. – Você demorou!  
- - Isso mesmo. – Karkashi estava sentado no pé da arvore olhando para as meninas. E Shino levou o olhar paras as duas.  
- - Gente, Orochimaru está morto.

Todos ficaram perplexos fitando a morena.

**Sazame Hyuuga****  
**

**Obrigada por estar lendo \õ' Segui sua sugestão, espero que tenha gostado do jeito que eu fiz.  
**

**´PS.: Não gosto de deixar vocês ansiosos para ler. Por isso sempre quando der, posterei rapidamente. (x'  
**

**lovesuigetsu******

Obrigada! \õ' A fic nem sempre será triste. ;D'

**joss20******

Não farei o Naruto sofrer, Prometo. u.u'

Por favor gente mande Reviews. \õ/'

BeijOOooss'


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – Presos por um cristal.**

Os olhares direcionados a morena a deixaram sem graça. Nunca tinha tanta gente a olhando. Como ela sabia disso. Essa era a expressão de exclamação que estavam nos rostos dos três a sua frente.

- Como sabe disso Hinata? – Levantou-se Karkashi olhando a morena.  
- Ah... Sasu... – _Droga, vai ser didicil dizer que eu encontrei o sasuke-kun, ele me salvou, quase me viu sem roupa alguma... disse que matou o Orochimaru por causa que ele queria o seu corpo. _Hinata formulava o que dizer, para um olhar analisador de Karkashi, e os curiosos de Sakura e Shino. Que apesar de cobrir o rosto todo, Hinata sabia que ele estava curioso.  
- Não... – Sakura olhava a morena, as palavras pronúnciadas pela morena a deixaram com uma cara de retardada. – Não...  
- Não o que? – Karkashi virou para olhar Sakura e coçou a cabeça.  
- Você encontrou o Sasuke? – Sakura correu até Hinata e segurou sua blusa, olhando dentro dos olhos da menina. Que agora estava com a expressão amendontrada. Os olhos de Sakura estavam com fogo. – FALA!  
- Sakura deixa ela respirar. – Karkashi segurou os pulsos da menina e olhou para Hinata esperando ela falar alguma coisa.  
- Sim. – Hinata olhou para Sakura, não sabia que ela ficaria daquele jeito.  
- Não. – Falou a Kunouchi de cabelos rosados, olhando para a morena. Os olhares foram direcionados a Sakura de imediato. – Ele ta bonito? – Gotas apareceram na cabeça de todos, pensavam que Sakura estava preocupada com a Hinata, por ela tê-lo encontrado. – To bricando... – Sakura ficou sem graça e soltou suas mãos indo até Hinata. – Ele não te fez nada não é mesmo?  
- Não se preocupe Saku. – Hinata sorriu olhando a menina. Concerteza estava ótima, o tédio da missão se esvairou depois que havia visto o moreno, e ficado em seus braços fortes.  
- Como que achou ele Hinata? – Karkashi estava com o olhar analisador para a morena. Os cabelos da morena ainda estavam umidos.

Hinata começou a contar os detalhes de tudo o que havia acontecido. Menos a parte que dançava no lago. Aquilo só ela e Kurenai sabiam, e ficaria só entre elas. Se Sakura não resolvece dar uma de detetive e fazer perguntas nas quais Hinata não conseguiria mentir, e sem dúvida alguma contaria.

-- Hinata venha aqui. – Sakura puchou a morena pela parte de trás da gola de seu casaco, para sair de perto de Kakashi e Shino. Os dois ficaram olhando as duas logo se entre olharam e deram de ombros, sabiam que assunto de mulher não é nada interessante, ainda mais quando duas adolescente estão falando de garotos.  
- Saku! – Hinata quase caia para trás sentindoa amiga a puchando. Na certa Sakura devia ter um monte de perguntas.  
- Como que ele te achou? – Sakura tinha o olhar análitico enquanto encostava-se na árvore, escondendo Hinata dos olhos dos outros.  
- Não sei, estava ... bem...  
- Pode confiar em mim Hina, somos amigas não é? – Sakura sorrio para a morena, dando coragem para ela falar.  
- Treinando, uma certa coisa. Ai eu não o vi, mais ele me olhava... – Hinata ficou avermelhada quando lembrou da cena.  
- Por a caso... – Sakura arregalou os olhos – Você tava tomando banho?  
- Quase... e pela sua cara... é ele me viu assim... quase... – Hinata gaguejou um pouco e desviou o olhar da menina.  
- Não! – Sakura deu um tapa em sua testa. Saber que o Sasuke quase viu Hinata práticamente nua, deixava a Kunouchi revoltada... ou quase. Apesar de ficar sabendo do Sasuke, ela parecia não muito animada em saber que ele estaria por perto ou então que havia encontrado a Hinata.  
- Quase me afoguei quando eu o vi... – Hinata olhou para o chão, e ficou o encarando como se fosse a melhor maravilha daquele lugar. - ... ele me salvou pelo que me lembro. – O olhar da morena foi direcionado para Sakura e nele estava um ar de tristeza. - .. Não fique brava comigo... sei que gosta dele...  
- Para... – Sakura levantou a mão fazendo ela parar de falar. – Não vou ficar esperando, álguem que sem pre me rejeitou Hina. Sabe que agora vou dar uma chance ao Naruto...  
- Tudo bem... – Hinata sabia que o Loiro gostava bastante de Sakura. E resolveu ver no que daria se eles ficassem juntos. – Sasuke-kun ta bonito sim. – Hinata riu olhando a menina, sabia que a pergunta que ela fizera anteriormente não havia sido intencional ou algo do tipo, para fazer brincadeiras.  
- A cala boca. Ele vai tomar umas bons tapas meus, um dia...– Sakura riu e abraçou a menina. – Amigas para sempre, isso que seremos.  
- Isso! – Hinata levantou a mão quando Sakura havia se afastado, e a mesma bateu em sua mão começando a rir. Sem falar nada as duas foram para se juntar novamente com Kakashi e Shino.

****************

Corriam, parecia que o caminho nunca acabava. Naruto já estava ficando cada vez mas ansioso, e corria bem mais a frente de Sai e Yamato, que tentavam em vão o alcançar.  
Naruto não via a hora de encontrar Sakura e finalmente achar Sasuke, talvez nada de mas poderia acontecer a eles enquanto estivessem por lá.

- Espere Naruto! – Yamato gritou para o loiro que já estavam bastante a frente deles.  
- Quanto mais rápidos formos, mas rápido os encontraremos! – Finalizou Naruto, sem querer discutir.

Yamato entendia o que Naruto estava fazendo, mas ele poderia correr algum risco. Pode perceber que o loiro estava bastante decidido, _Finalmente Cresceu_ Pensou ele com os olhos estreitados.

************

Guren cedeu aos seus desejos mas profundos por Kabuto. Odiava ceder, mas realmente Kabuto sabia fazer as coisas no ponto em que ela realmente cederia.  
Era seis da manhã quando Guren acordou deitada em uma poltrona bem mácia. _Como que eu vim parar aqui?_ Perguntou em pensamento. Levantou-se, ficando sentada e olhou em volta, nenhum dos homens estavam ali. A pequena cabana estava vazia aos seus olhos, quando Kabuto entrou com cuidado e ficou fitando-a.

- Te trouxe. – Comentou ele indo de encontro a ela, e sentando-se ao seu lado. Guren sorriu, sem graça. Apesar de todos os dias acordar e dormir chingando ele, realmente ele se superava em questão de cavalherismo. – Não quis falar antes, pois você estava irritada demais. – Ele revirou os olhos, ver Guren irritada era engraçado, mas tambem irritava qualquer um.  
- O que foi? – Guren o olhou, a curiosidade vistas nos olhos da mulher.  
- Tem um grupo de Konoha por perto. E kakashi está nele... – Kabuto olhou para frente, quando viu Guren levantar-se e começar a andar de um lado para o outro. – Me parece que eles vinheram saber informações do Orochimaru em realção ao Sasuke, mas ele está morto. E vão tentar levar Sasuke de volta sei lá para onde.  
- Que droga! – Guren se sentiu segurada por Kabuto. Estava perplexa.  
- Fica calma, e vai fazer o que você tem para fazer. Cuidamos deles quando você acabar, prometo. – Um beijo. Tudo o que Guren coseguiu sentir antes de ver Kabuto sair daquele lugar e se dirigir, nem ela mesma sabia para onde. Não poderia ficar ali olhando o nada, saiu andando para o lugar em que daria para ver, como seria seu plano de prender Sasuke dentro de um cristal. Mas agora teria que refomular, tudo novamente.  
- Tenho que liquida-los. – Referia-se ao fato de ter pessoas... além do mas a Kakashi... a mais no lugar onde implantaria seu plano. Respirou fundo chegando ao ponto em que conseguia ver a estenção da floresta. – A primeira coisa que irei fazer é liquidar o grupo do Kakashi, o ninja copiador... – Guren riu ao falar isso – Quero ver ele tentar copiar meu jutso. – Ela segurou uma semente em formato de cristal na palma da mão esquerda e ficou olhando-a por breves segundos. O vento jogava os cabelos azulados da mulher para o lado, dando-lhe breves arrepios, por estar de manhã cedo. – A armadilha me parece estar pronta... – O olhar estava fixo em um ponto da pequena floresta. – Se não tivesse implantado essa semente em cada ponto, em volta do esconderijo daquele Uchiha... nem sei se conseguiria com tanta facilidade. – Estreitou os olhos ao pensar nisso e novamente olhou a semente. – Prenderei esse maldito por toda a eternidade, e ainda farei questão de quando cristaliza-lo, quebra-lo em mil cacos! – Guren ajeitou a semente em sua mão e fez rápidos movimentos de mãos olhando para o centro da floresta. – Shoton Labirinto de Cristal. – Uma grande luz saiu de sua mão revelando uma pequena semente, que brilhava intensamente. Dando claridade a sua volta, iluminando quase toda a extensão para onde ela olhava. Pode ver que algumas sementes floresciam, pois estavam pouco próximas de onde ela estava, e fomavam uma parede avermelhada. Cobrindo tudo o que via, mas somente no ponto em que Guren tinha implantado as sementes.

********

Kakashi acordou e olhou em volta. Havia cochilado em seu turno, estava bastante cansado. Ficou de pé na árvore em que estava e olhou em volta, tinha ouvido um barulho estranho, similar a um copo se espatifando ao chão. Olhava em volta mas não via nada de mas.

- Kakashi, acontecei alguma coisa? – Shino agora estava ao lado dele, olhando em volta.  
- Ouvi alguma coisa estranha. Consegue averiguar? – Kakashi olhou para Shino e levou uma mão a árvore.  
- Sem problemas. – Ele levantou um de seus braços e alguns insetos parasitas saíram debaixo de seu casaco.

Kakashi olhou as meninas dormindo pesadamente, e desceu da árvore as acordando uma por uma. Não queria deixa-las dormindo, se algo acontecesse elas não poderiam acimilar o que iriam fazer.

- Acordem.

Elas ouviram a voz de Kakashi e ficaram de pé o mas rápido possivel.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Hinata olhando para Shino e depois para o homem de cabelos brancos a sua frente. – Aconteceu algo?  
- Fiquem atentas, ouvi algo estranho.  
- Certo! – Falaram juntas.  
- Vamos voltar a andar. – Kakashi olhou para os três começando a caminhar. O sol começava a raiar ao longe.  
- Não, espere! – Shino falou olhando para frente.

- O que foi, Shino? - Kakashi logo parou e o fitou. Juntamente com as meninas.  
- Os insetos parasitas estão se comportanto de uma foma estranha... – O olhar de Shino foi direcionado a kakashi. – Parece que eles não conseguem achar o caminho de volta.  
- O que quer dizer? – Perguntou Hinata apreensiva.  
- Parece que os insetos perderam os sentidos, e estão andando sem direção, não conseguindo voltar. – Shino tinha uma voz irregulavel.  
- Isso pode ser um tipo de Genjutso? Ou algo que possa engana-los? – Hinata olhou para Kakashi.  
- Não, pode ser só para deixar os animais atordoados... ou outra coisa parecida. – Kakashi balançou a cabeça, não tinha muita certeza do que poderia ser. – Tente dar uma olhada para ver se há algo estranho.  
- Sim! – Hinata olhou para Sakura um pouco receosa e depois em volta. – Byakugan! – Olhou em volta procurando por alguma coisa, mais só conseguia ver sua imagem refletida em alguma coisa, e o pânico veio as sua feição quando olhou para os outros lados e só via a si mesma e os outros refletida. Levou a mão aos olhos e cambaleou para o lado, mas Sakura a segurou.  
- O que foi, Hinata? – Sakura tinha o olhar mas preocupado do que costumava a ter. O pânico no olhar da morena estava a deixando com medo.  
- Infinitas... imagens... refletidas... a toda volta. – Hinata olhou para Sakura e depois para Kakashi.  
- Vamos averiguar. – Kakashi não demonstrava muita preocupação, mas estava pensativo. _Nem mesmo com o Byakugan ela conseguiu? O que será isso?!  
_- Parece que os insetos estão sobre efeito de alguma barreira. – Falou Shino correndo logo atrás de Kakashi. - Pensamos que os insetos estavam dentro dessa barreira... mas quando Hinata viu nossas imagem... receio que sejamos nós quem estamos dentro dela. – Shino olhou para Kakashi e viu que ele havia parado de correr juntamento com Hinata e Sakura. – Então o que é isso?

Hinata ainda tinha o Byakugan ativado, quando viu objetos voadando em suas direções.

- CUIDADO! – Berrou a morena  
- Espalhem-se! – Falou Kakashi pulando para trás.

*************

Sasuke estava de pé quando olhou para Karin e os outros dormindo. Revirou os olhos, mas era melhor dormindo do que acordados discutindo por qualquer bobagem que poderia ser. Resolveu sair do subterrânbeo do esconderijo para dar uma olhada. Saiu e logo e viu uma parede vezes transparente e outras arrosadas, próxima de onde estava o esconderijo. Seu olhar se estreitou quando ele seguiu a parede para o lado direito e o esquerdo com o olhar, podendo ver que a parede seguia em ambos os lados. Levou o olhar para cima e lá estava aquela cor chamativa aos seus olhos. Tirou a espada de sua cintura e tocou a parede, sentiu um tremor na espada vindo até o cabo, e logo a soltou caída ao chão.

- Começou a agir... Hum. – Sasuke olhou mas uma vez em volta, abaixando-se e pegando a espada a pondo novamente em sua cintura. Adentrou o esconderijo novamente e acordou Juugo, Karin e Suigetsu.  
- O que foi? – Karin estava sonolenta quando se lavantou, o modo que havia cido acordada não a deixou de bom humor.  
- A uma barreira de cristal lá fora, cobre toda a extenção daqui, do esconderijo. – Começou Sasuke falar enquanto andava para fora do esconderijo sendo seguido pelos três. – Parece que Guren começou agir.  
- Guren? – Karin caminhou mas rápido para ficar ao lado de Sasuke, mas ele andou mas rápido, evitando a companhia da menina ao seu lado.  
- Digamos que era subordinada do Orochimaru.

Chegaram e ficaram olhando para a parede de cristal. Juugo deixou o selo expandir-se em seu corpo e focou na parede correndo de encontro a ela. Dando-lhe fortes socos, que fizeram árvores cair a volta deles, mais nada aconteceu. Juugo caíu para trás com a sua mão vermelha e o selo deixando seu corpo, e o mesmo ficando normal como antes.

- Essa parede... é estranha. – Comentou quando se levantou.  
- Meio óbviu né seu diota. – Karin deu um tapa na cabeça dele com força.  
- Não comece Karin. – Sasuke finalizou a briga enquanto começava a anda, sendo seguido pelos dois. Se lembrou de quando era menor, ficou preso juntamente com Naruto, mas a difrença era que o lugar em que havia ficado preso era uma prissão de terra e não de cristal. Teria que arrumar um jeito de sair dali, e o mas rápido possível.

*****************

Yamato passou a frente de Naruto e levantou a mão.

- Esperem! – Falou ele olhando em volta como se tivesse procurando por algo. – Não encontro algun sinal deles por aqui, mas é essa direção que eles vinheram que está constado no mapa, que Tsunade me deu. – Yamato caminhou um pouco.  
- Não vi nada que poderia ser um sinal... – Comentou Naruto olhando alguns pontos de árvores em volta deles. – Será que algo aconteceu com o Time Kakashi? – Pnsar nisso deu arrepios na espinha de Naruto. Queria chegar logo e ver se Sakura estaria bem... O seu maior motivo de estár ali era para proteger Sakura de Qualquer coisa que fosse.  
- Não sei... – Yamato direcionou o olhar para Sai – Sai.  
- Sim. – O menino o olhou dando um passo a frente.  
- Tente ver se consegue ver algo lá pelo céu, faça um reconhecimento.  
- Entendido. – Sai tirou seu pergaminho e uma pena começando a desenhar um de seus novos desenhos que havia treinado alguns dias atrás. – Ninpo Super besta voadora. – Juntou as mãos deixando o pergaminho cair, e pulou para o alto. Do pergaminho havia saído um grande pássaro com um traçados quase perfeitos. E nele havia pulado Sai, sobrevando o local. – Não vejo nada que possa ser um sinal do time do kakashi. – Desceu ele novamente indo em direção a Yamato e Naruto. – Não vejo nada lá em cima.  
- Certo, vamos continuar seguindo.  
- Entendido.

Seguiram os três correndo. Já estavam um pouco adiantados por Naruto ter corrido na frente dele com tanta rápidez. Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto corriam. Yamato como estava na frente parou de subto quando olhou uma parede na cor avermelhada.

- Que diabos é isso? – Perguntou Naruto olhando para Yamato e se aproximando da parede.  
- Cristais. – Yamato olhava cada detalhe daquela parede como se quisesse achar o fim da mesma. – Parece ser o Jutso do inimigo... E Me parece ser enorme. – Concluiu Yamato indo em direção a parede. – Não a toque Naruto. – Interviu Yamato quando Naruto iria tocar a parede.  
- Certo. – O loiro se afastou olhando para Yamato.  
- Sai! – O moreno ouviu Yamato falar seu nome e logo pulou novamente, um pássaro sobrevoou até seus pés o segurando.  
- Certo, entendi! – Logo Sai sobrevoou até o Fim da parede acima deles, mas nunca parecia chegar. Quando a ave desenhada virou no ar, Sai se surpreendeu olhando o tamanho daquela capsula de cristal _É incrivelmente grande._ Pensou consigo mesmo, sovrevoando até o outro lado e voltando para onde estava seu grupo. – Ela certa essa determinada direção. Praticamente um quilometro e meio. – Sai pulou do pássaro a frente de Naruto e Yamato.  
- Um quilometro... e meio... – O olhar de Yamato tinha preocupação. – Concerteza alguem bastante habilidoso deve ter feito isso.  
- Vamos derrubar isso, concerteza o time do Kakashi está lá dentro. – Naruto olhou para Yamato, de forma que ele mesmo pudesse destruir a parede.  
- Espera, Naruto. Áh um tipo de barreira aqui. – Yamato se virou e olhou para a parede – Talvez isso possa reagir contra nós. – Ele caminhou até a parede levantando a mão, do seu dedo indicador começou a sair um pedaço de madeira, ele tocou a parede com o dedo e nada aconteceu. – Receio que quem esteja lá dentro não possa sair, mas quem está qui possa entrar.  
- Yamato, nós podemos quebrar essa parede. – Naruto tocou a parede com a mão.  
- Agora estamos lidando com cristais, algo com moléculas bastante juntas e complexas. – Yamato olhou para Naruto e Ele tambem o fez. – Essa parede não há pontos fracos. – Yamato olhou para o chão e se agaixou. – Tentaremos passar por debaixou do chão. – Sua mão agora estava ao chão e envolvida de madeira. Ele forçou a mão para baixo e ela afundou tentando passar do outro lado, mas não conseguia. Por baixo tambem tinha o termino da parede onde não se dava para passar. E ele se levantou com sua mão voltando ao normal. – Até mesmo ali embaixo está envolvido com esse cristal. Parece ser forte. – Yamato olhou para Naruto e Sai. – Podemos tentar com um Jutso realmente forte, para quebrar essa barreira.  
- Me parece realmente divertido. – Comentou Naruto olhando para a parede.  
- Naruto, você não deve.  
- Eu vou ficar bem, Yamato. Não usarei aquele Jutso. Deixe-me usar um jutso que eu estava treinando. – Naruto olhou para Yamato e mantinha a voz firme.  
- Naruto, tudo bem. Já que não usará aquele jutso. – Yamato deu espaço para o loiro e ficou observando o que ele poderia fazer.

Naruto olhou para os dois e balançou a cabeça positivamente. Fez uns movimentos de mãos e quatro clones de si mesmo apareceram, dois em cada um de seu lado. Ele estendeu a mão e assim seus clones o fizeram. Concentrou a força no centro desta. _Concetra._ Naruto sabia que talvez não poderia dar certo, mas ele esteve treinando tanto que depositou sua confiança naquele jutso que Jiraya falou para ele aprender sozinho, sem auxílio de ninguem. Fechou os olhos e concentrou seu Chakra naquela mão e começou a molda-la com a outra. Uma bola moldada com Chakra surgia. E crescia. Yamato e Sai ficaram impressionados com o tamanho daquele Rasengan que era enorme. Bem maior do que o Oodama Rasengan. Naruto sorriu ao ver que derá certo a primeira parte. Os clones dele se entreolharam e correram até a barreira, quando chegaram próximos, fundiram os Rasegans em um só e empurraram na parede com toda a força que conseguiam reunir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 – Novamente o Time Sete.**

Sasuke andava lentamente, sendo seguido por Karin, Juugo e Suigetsu. Que incrivelmente estavam em silêncio. Deveriam estar pensando em como iriam sair dali, já que com um esforço físico nunca conseguiriam. O pensamento do moreno estava no lago, na noite anterior e na morena, que não havia mudado em nada em sua tímidez. Mas o seu corpo... Sasuke estava perdido em pensamentos com ele. Balançou a cabeça lentamente espantando esse tipo de pensamento. Karin observava cada um de seu movimentos, e resolveu caminhar ao seu lado e puchar assunto.

- Sasuke? – A voz da menina saiu baixa, porém tinha dúvida ao tentar conversar com o moreno.  
- Diga. – A voz fria do moreno, fez ela recuar um pouco. Mas concerteza estava a mesma de antes. _Pelo menos ele está bem._ Pensou ela apreensiva.  
- Como iremos sair daqui de dentro? – O desespero na voz da kunouchi foi notado pelo moreno, que direcionou o olhar para ela.  
- Breve.

Estava um pouco claro que Sasuke teria que pensar em como poderiam sai dali, ilesos. Sasuke já estava ficando com raiva de Guren. Sabia que a mulher iria se vingar, mas já estava de saco cheio de tanta palhaçada da mesma, e daria um jeito nisso naquela dia mesmo.

****************************************************

Cristais pontiagudo estavam adentrando as árvores. Mas nenhum deles conseguiam alcançar Hinata, Shino, Sakura e Kakashi. Que se espalharam para nenhum deles os acertarem. De fato os oponentes teriam muito mas trabalho em acha-los separadamente.

Kakashi pode ver que os cristais não eram grandes, pois passavam a sentimetros de seu rosto e seus braços, que se mechiam para não lhe ocorrerer nada. Pulou em um galho da árvore se escondendo por ali mesmo, averiguando por onde vinham os cristais. Mas nada ele enchergou, pareciam vir por conta própria. Olhou para onde a maioria deles iam, alguns atravessaram o galho, mais outros não. Quando levou os olhos para cima, uma mulher começou o atacar.

- Shoton: Espada de Cristal. – Uma espada envolveu o ante braço de Guren e ela começou a usa-lo para tentar acertar kakashi.

Kakashi se defendia com uma Kunai segurada perto de seu queixo, desviando dos ataques diretos de Guren. Ele agora a atacava, tentando afasta-la de perto de si. Quando olhou o outro braço da mulher, pode ver que nele estava se envolvendo uma outra espada que agora parecia uma lâmina afiada. Guren começou dando vários golpes em Kakashi que desviava com eficiência encima do galho da árvore onde os dois se encontravam. Ela ia acerta-lo em cheio no braço quando ele se desviou, e ela pisou em falso no galho e caiu, mas tacando mas cristais pontiagudos em Kakashi, que não tinha problemas em pular para se desviar. Pulou em outro galho quando viu vários deles ir em seus pés e quebrar o galho onde estava. Procurou Guren com o olhar, mas ela já não estava mais no chão e sim em um galho a frente do seu. Sem demorar ele se esconde atrás do tronco.  
_É um jutso que cristaliza qualquer coisa..._ Kakashi pensava nas hipótezes para tentar derrota-la a sua moda. Analizava cada um dos jutsos que ela havia tentado fazer até aquele momento. _Se ela pode cristalizar até mesmo o ar que respiramos... então... ela é uma oponente e tanto. Podendo nos atacar com infinitas armas que quiser._ Ele saiu de trás do tronco e ficou observando a mulher que estava no galho a sua frente.

- Não posso deixar que essa luta fique empatada, sem que ninguem ganhe, e percamos tempo. – Começou Kakashi falando enquanto tirava a bandana que cobria seu Sharingan, se preparando para ataca-la.  
- Kakashi o ninja copiador... Já ouvi falar muito de você... – Guren não parecia temer tanto o Sharingan que Kakashi amostrava, começava a se divertir. – Então esse é seu Sharingan... Mais me parece que ele não está tendo muita utilidade não é mesmo? – Guren exibia um sorriso divertido ao ver a expressão de Kakashi mudar para confuso. – O meu Shoton não pode ser copiado.  
- Hã? – Kakashi deu um passo para trás quando a ouviu falar. Arqueou a sombrancelha e pulou em sua direção, sumindo da vista da mulher e aparecendo atrás da mesma. – Faremos do modo dificil.

Kakashi sabia que Shino estava por perto se caso acontecesse alguma coisa, tinha visto um de seus insetos parasitas em seu ombro quando estava se escondendo. Shino observava os dois lutando, e já estava pronto para atacar caso Kakashi precisasse de sua ajuda. Por enquanto deixaria por conta do homem.

Sakura e Hinata estavam lutando juntas. Uma de costas para a outra. Até que se esconderam dentro de um arbusto para respirarem um pouco.

- Hina, tenta usar seu Byakugan desse ponto. Talvez funcione!– Falou Sakura olhando para os lados com cuidado para não mecher muitas folhas do arbusto.  
- Ok. – Hinata ativou seu Byakugan e olhou em volta, fechando os olhos algumas vezes. Só conseguia ver o reflexo dela e de Sakura naquele lugar. Fechou os olhos por completo ao ver que nada adiantaria se ela o usa-se. – Isso não vai funcionar... Eu não posso usar o Byakugan. – Hinata olhou para a amiga com um olhar preocupado. Sabia que não adiantaria usar o Byakugan, não conseguiria fixar seu ponto no oponente se visse a sua imagem a toda volta.  
- Daremos um jeito, somos boas em brigas. – Sakura sorriu dando um passo para trás. – Fica aqui, vou averiguar ali atrás. – Falou a Kunouchi deixando a morena ali naquela parte do arbusto sozinha.  
- Soube que tem olhos interessantes. – Guren estava encostada na árvore observando o arbusto onde Hinata se encontrava escondida. - Mas dentro do meu labirinto a imagem é refletida. – Hinata teve os olhos arregalados ouvindo Guren falar. – A sua vantagem, concerteza está contra você. – Hinata quase caiu para trás quando sentiu a mão de Sakura a apoiando, para não cair. Pelo que Hinata percebeu, Guren ainda não havia percebido a presença de Sakura.  
- Eu tenho mais do que meu Byakugan. – Hinata sentiu o pequeno empurrão de Sakura, então ficou de pé fitando a mulher. Hinata não poderia temer, passou quase três anos treinando, e mostraria a si mesma que seu treino havia valido a pena. Deu aguns passos ficando a frente e distante de Guren, fazendo possição de luta. Mais com as mãos abertas.  
- Você quer lutar comigo cara-a-cara? – Guren desencostou-se da árvore e riu olhando para Hinata. – O que pode fazer sem seus olhos?

Hinata se sentia confiante, mas ao mesmo tempo receosa se poderia fazer alguma coisa, contra alguem que tinha o elemento Shoton, ao qual ela nunca havia visto e nem ouvido falar. Mas teria que tentar e não desistir. _Por muito tempo... Eu treinei para que meus amigos vissem minhas habilidades..._ Hinata não podia olhar para o arbusto onde estava Sakura, poderia entregar a amiga.

- Está ansiosa para morrer? – Guren riu mais um pouco da morena. – Realmente é patética.

_Realmente posso não estar no nível do meu primo Neji... mas... Tenho que concentrar apenas no inimigo para conseguir._ Hinata novamente ativou seu Byakugan, quase ficou perdida com suas imagens que estavam atrás dela. Mas com muito sacrificio focalizou seu olhar somente em Guren, que ainda continuava rindo, sem saber o que Hinata poderia fazer para acabar com ela. Guren resolveu caminhar até Hinata, com intenção de intimida-la, mas sem obter resultado. Não sabia que estava indo em direção em que Hinata conseguiria fazer seu Juukenhou.

- Juukenhou: 8 trigamas, 32 palmas. – Hinata levou as duas mãos abertas a frente de seu corpo, vendo Guren vir em sua direção. Sem hesitar mais Hinata parte pra cima dela, acertando seus pontos de Chakra que não estavam visiveis ao seu Byakugan. – 8 Trigamas 2 palmas, 4 palmas. – Guren tinha uma expressão de dor. Hinata viu que a árvore a impossibilitava a mulher de chegar mais para trás, e intensificou as pancadas na mesma, focalizando agora em seu coração. – 8 palmas, 16 palmas. – Guren já estava desmaiada aos olhos de Hinata, mas ela não podia para, tinha que ter certeza que Guren estava desmaiada. – 32 palmas! – Hinata finalizou os golpes deixando os braços cair ao lado do corpo e observando Guren cair sentada ao chão. – Funcionou! – Hinata ia dando um sorriso, quando a mulher começou a partirsse em pedaços de cristais. Hinata arregalou os olhos em seguida.

Sakura foi obrigada a sair de dentro do arbusto, aparecendo atrás de Guren, que apareceu atrás de Hinata sem a morena perceber.

- AAAA' Não! – Sakura deu um soco nas costas de Guren e a fez voar em uma árvore a fazendo cair no chão. – Hinata, aquela era um clone.  
- Acho que sim. – Hinata posicionou-se ao lado da amiga, vendo que Guren levantava lentamente.

Sakura partiu pra cima de Guren com a mão fechada. Mas a kunouchi não havia percebido que um cristal enorme vinha em direção a sua cabeça e que Guren havia posto um pouco de cristal escorregadio no chão, fazendo Sakura escorregar e o Crital cair em cima dela, a fazendo desmaiar e ir de encontro a uma árvore ao lado da de Guren.

- SAKURA! – Berrou Hinata olhando para a amiga caída no chão sem poder ir ajuda-la.  
- Agora você. – Guren caminhou lentamente, deixando aparecer a espada em seu ante braço para atacar a morena.

Hinata deu um passo para trás olhando a mulher seguir em sua direção e atropeçou em uma pedra atrás de si. Guren começou a rir olhando a morena cair, sem parar de andar. Os olhos de Guren arregalaram-se quando alguem apareceu a frente de Hinata. Tinha uma mão na cintura. Direcionou o olhar até o rosto da pessoa, seus olhos se estreitaram de raiva ao ver quem seria. O olhar de Sasuke não havia mudado em nada em relação a alguns meses em que se encontraram pela ultima vez.  
- Acabou a festa. – Sasuke tirou a espada da cintura e a pôs com a ponta virada para o chão.  
- Apenas estou começando, o convidado especial acabou de chegar. – Guren ainda tinha furia nos olhos mas conseguiu demonstrar um sorriso falso nos lábios. Sasuke nada falou, sabia que cedo ou tarde aquele dia chegaria, e teria que enfrenta-la. – Finalmente esse dia chegou, espero que esteje preparado para sua morte. – Os olhos de Guren ficaram sombrios, e Hinata mesmo caída no chão se arrastou-se um pouco para trás.  
- Cuidado Sasuke-kun! – Falou a menina. Sasuke olhou de esgueira para a morena e exibiu um sorriso, antes de direcionar o olhar para Guren novamente.  
- Cheia de ladainha, só sabe falar. – Sasuke levantou a espada a frente do corpo ficando em possição de quem iria atacar. – Veremos se você é boa o suficiente. – Na espada agora começou a aparecer eletricidade, o Chidore de Sasuke ia e vinha em sua espada, deixando Guren perplexa.

Hinata não entendia o porque de Sasuke tê-la salvado mas uma vez de uma grande tragédia. Mas sentia que teria que fazer o mesmo caso achasse necessário. Seu coração acelerou ao ver Guren jogar algumas Shurikens de Cristal na direção de Sasuke, mas se sentiu aliviada ao ver que ele desviava-se de todas elas. Olhou para Sakura tentou ir até ela, mas Sasuke mais uma vez entrou em sua frente.

- Saia daqui, eu a levo depois. – Sasuke desviou os olhos de Guren, para poder olhar no rosto delicado de Hinata. Exibiu um sorriso bastante convincente deixando Hinata avermelhada.  
- NÃO! – Berrou Hinata antes que Guren acertasse Sasuke com uma de suas armas.  
- Shoton: Prisão de Crital. – Guren fez os movimentos de mãos rápidamente antes que Sasuke pudesse olha-la.

Hinata empurrou Sasuke para longe antes que o Jutso pudesse acerta-lo. Ela olhou para o chão e viu uma luz envolver suas pernas e subir por elas e, logo a cobrindo e a prendendo em um cristal. Sasuke olhou para Hinata presa e ficou quase que sem ação, seus sentindos haviam se confundido antes de Sasuke pensar em alguma coisa. Guren sorriu olhando para o moreno e puchando o cristal que prendia Hinata. O mesmo veio com muita rapidez.

- O que você vai fazer quando encontra-la despedaçada? – Guren sorriu quando encostou no cristal e desaparecer com ele, antes que Sasuke chegasse até ela.  
- Não! – Berrou ele quando ela havia sumido sem deixar Rastro algun.  
- Sasuke! – Ele pode ouvir a voz de Karin. – Sasuke não corra rápido demais daquele jeito, nunca poderemos te alcançar. – Juugo e Suigetsu, apareceram atrás de Karin um pouco ofegantes. Karin caminhou até a frente de Sasuke.  
- Deveriam ser mas rápidos. – Sasuke pôs a espada na cintura e caminhou até onde Sakura estava caída. – Talvez...  
- Talvez... – Juugo o insentivou, olhando ele ir na direção de uma garota.  
- Nada. – Sasuke se agaixou ao lado de Sakura a olhando desacordada. _Não mudou em nada_. Pensou o moreno a pegando nos braços. – Vamos sair daqui, tenho que achar uma pessoa. Vocês irão seguir minhas ordens, custem o que custar!  
- Certo. – Os três sabiam que Sasuke não estava de bom humor, deveria ter acontecido alguma coisa realmente estressante para o moreno.  
- Quem é ela? – Karin olhou o rosto de Sakura, quando Sasuke passou com ela ao seu lado.  
- Sakura. – Sasuke pulou no galho da árvore começando a correr. Karin e os outros se entreolharam e preferiram não fazer mas perguntas para o moreno. Resolvendo o seguir.

*********************************************************

Naruto olhou para o cristal a sua frente que começava a rachar até a altura de sua cabeça, e logo parar para se quebrar. Uma pequena parte havia sido quebrada, e Naruto parecia um pouco decepcionado com isso. Mas nada valeria a pena se Sakura não estivesse ali apara vê-lo em ação.

- Vamos entrar. – Falou Yamato, adentrando o cristal. Estava incrivelmente impressionado com o novo jutso do Naruto. Pensou que o loiro realmente não conseguiria fazer tal coisa.  
- Certo! – Naruto e Sai adentraram logo atrás de Yamato, e puderam perceber que dentro daquele local nada mudava, era a mesma coisa que lá fora. Naruto olhou para o crital e estreitou os olhos cutucando Yamato para poder olhar.  
- Ele se fecha. – Yamato fez um pedaço da madeira aparecer em seu dedo. – Saberemos o que fazer quando voltarmos. – Ele pôs o pedaço na madeira na ultima brecha do cristal antes dele se fechar por completo.  
- Isso aqui é incrivel. – Sai olhou em volta.  
- Vamos! Kakashi-senpai deve estar precisando de nós! – Yamato começou a correr sendo seguido pelos dois. Sem muita demora eles encontram Kakashi e Shino lutando com uma mulher.

Kakashi e Shino resolveram lutar juntos para conseguirem derrotar Guren com mais eficiência. Depois de atacarem Guren ao mesmo tempo ela havia caído no chão. E quebrando em cristais.

- KAKASHI-SENSEI! – berrou Naruto correndo em sua direção. – Você está bem? Shino?  
- Sim estamos bem, conseguimos derrotar esse clone. Mas a verdadeira deve estar por ai. – Kakashi olhou Sai e Yamato vindo na direção deles e ficou um pouco mais aliviado por ver reforços. – Falta a Sakura e Hinata, nos distanciamos delas para podermos lutar. Como chegaram aqui?  
- Naruto... Usou seu mas novo Jutso que estava treinando com o Jiraya. – Yamato sorriu apesar da situação de Kakashi.  
- Naruto, você usou... ? – Kakashi olhou para o Loiro com um olhar severo.  
- Foi o Jutso que não me lembro bem o nome, mas é um Rasegan em conjunto. Aprendi isso com o ero-senin, não se preocupe. – Naruto sorrio olhando para Kakashi.  
- Ah. – Kakashi mostrou mas aliviou. Soube de cara que ele não havia usado o Fuuton Rasenshuriken, olhando os seus braços.  
- Esperem. – Shino olhou a sua frente e viu um dos seus insetos parasitas chegando. – Parece que Sakura está sendo carregada por alguem, e está desmaiada. Hinata não sei muito bem onde está... O inseto não a sentiu em lugar algun. – Shino levantou a mão e o inseto pousou nela adentrando seu casaco.  
- Sendo carregada? – Naruto olhou para os lados, tentando ver se via alguem carregando Sakura nos braços.  
- Sim. – Shino tambem olhou para um dos lados.  
- Parece que alguem tentou ajudar. – Kakashi olhou para Yamato.  
- Não vi ninguem até aqui quando vinhemos. – Yamato fez um olhar preocupado.  
- Nem quando estavamos por aqui, lutando. – Kakashi olhou Shino, mas sabia que o menino tambem não tinha visto ninguem senão teria lhe falado de imediato.  
- Alguem deve ter ficado preso aqui tambem. – Sai havia resolvido falar.  
- Exatamente. – Yamato e Kakashi afirmaram juntos.  
- Reforços é? – Guren apareceu caminhando sendo seguida por um cristal grande atrás de si.  
- Cuidado, essa deve ser a verdadeira. – Kakashi olhou para Guren e apanhou uma Kunai.  
- Fique calmo Kakashi. Agora é minha vez. – Naruto olhava para a mulher ainda mantendo o sorriso. – Você não tem para onde escapar!  
- Run. Lá vai o garoto barulhento, e escandaloso metido a besta. – Guren sorrio ao dizer isso e olhou para o crital suspirando pesadamente. A expressão de Naruto mudou quando ele havia visto quem estava dentro daquele cristal.  
- Hinata! – Berrou o loiro com furia nos olhos. Apontou para Guren, evitando um ataque de frente. - O que você fez com a Hinata?! – A voz de Naruto saiu severa e altoritaria.  
- O que eu não consegui fazer com o Uchiha.  
- Uchiha?! – Naruto mudou sua expressão ao ouvir o sobrenome de Sasuke. – Não vou acreditar na sua Ladainha. – Ele olhou para Kakashi com o rosto contorcido de tanta raiva. – O que você vai fazer, kakashi-sensei?  
- Não podemos ataca-la... – Kakashi olhou para Yamato.  
- Já que ela a tem como refém. – Yamato completou o que Kakashi ia dizer ainda com o olhar em Guren.  
- Além disso, qualquer choque ou pancada, pode fazer com que o cristal quebre e Hinata possa morrer. – Kakashi direcionou o olhar para Guren.  
- Merda. – Naruto deu um passo para frente.  
- Isso é um problema... – Yamato tentava analisar o cristal, sabia que se tentasse alguma coisa aconteceria como o que Naruto fez a pouco tempo. O cristal poderia rachar, mas não mais voltar ao normal. – Sai, espere por uma chance de... – Yamato ia falar quando Guren resolveu se interpor.  
- Áh, já entenderam a situação? – Guren soltou uma risada abafada.  
- Atacar por cima... – Yamato continuou a falar com Sai mesmo que Guren continuasse falando.  
- Então voltem para Konoha e fiquem fazendo seus tricos por lá. – Guren caminhava na direção deles lentamente.  
- Certo! – Sai deu um passo para trás olhando a mulher vir na direção deles.  
- Atacarei ela quando você fizer isso Sai. – Naruto olhava para a mulher.  
- Tudo bem. – Sai deu mais um passo para trás e Shino passou a sua frente para acoberta-lo.  
- Se vocês voltarem eu libertarei essa criança. – Guren parou olhando para os três.  
- Melhor solta-la de uma vez, ou posso acabar com você nesse momento sem muito esforço. – Sasuke apareceu do lado oposto de Guren e os outros carregando Sakura, e acompanhado de Juugo, Karin e Suigetsu. Que pareciam já estar preparado se ouvesse alguma batalha.  
- Hã!? Sasuke!? – Naruto tentou olha-lo mas ele ainda estava distante e parecia estar carregando alguem.  
- Sim é ele. – Kakashi confirmou o que Naruto estava pensando. – E esta carregando Sakura.  
- Como!? – Naruto ficou sem entender assim como Shino e Sai, que parou de desenhar sua ave.  
- Não irei deixa-la assim tão facilmente. – Guren riu e foi para o lado do cristal.

Ficaram se olhando durante alguns minutos. Sakura começava a acordar lentamente nos braços de Sasuke. E quando abriu os olhos os arregalou de uma tal forma que quase desmaiou novamente.

- Sasuke-kun... – As palavras sairam sussurradas pela sua boca. O moreno levou o olhar para a menina e sorriu de lado.  
- Você está bem? – Perguntou o moreno para a surpresa de Sakura e dos outros que estavam atrás dele.  
- Sim... – Foi o que conseguiu dizer antes que Sasuke a pudesse no chão.  
- Ele hoje não está bem, definitivamente. – Juugo comentou com o Suigetsu com um olhar curioso.  
- Realmente. – Suigetsu Olhou para Karin e a menina balançou a cabeça positivamente olhando perplexa para o moreno a sua frente, sendo tão cuidadoso com uma mulher.  
- Resolveu viver mas um pouco? – Sasuke agora direcionou o olhar para Guren. – Ou quer morrer mas rápido?  
- Dúvido que consiga me atingir se... – Guren estendeu a mão e em seu antebraço apareceu uma lâmina afiada. Ela levou a lâmina até o cristal onde estava Hinata. – Eu mata-la antes? Posso sumir em segundos... Pense bem Sasuke, não seje tão tolo ao pensar que posso ser igual a você.

Yamato deu um passo para frente aproveitando que Guren estava com a guarda baixa falando com Sasuke.

- Parado! – Falou a mulher sem se virar para trás. Yamato parou de imediato ficando supreso por ela tê-lo o visto tão rapidamente.  
- Agora Sai! – Berrou Naruto se preparando para poder atacar.

Sai o obedeceu logo desenhou sua Ave e pulou em cima dela para poder voar e tentar ao menos destraí-la.

- Parado Naruto! – Berrou Yamato tentando intervir. Mas já era tarde, 10 clones surgiram ao lado de Naruto e a frente de todos os seus amigos.

Naruto fez movimentos de mãos moldando Rasengans. O mesmo fizeram seus clones. Quando acabaram de Fazer Naruto ordenou para seus clones fossem primero fazendo os Rasengans se juntarem que ele finalizava o ataque com o Oodoma Rasengan. E assim eles o fizeram. Os clones foram na direção de Guren, mas ela se virou e estendeu a mão, congelando todos os clones de Naruto, mas mesmos congelados. Os clones não haviam desfeito os Rasengans produzidos.

- Hã!? – Naruto a olhou incrédulo com o que estava vendo.  
- Meu Shoton pode cristalizar qualquer coisa. – Guren abaixou o braço e fez os clones de cristal virem em sua direção e flutuarem no ar. – Você precisa treinar 10 anos para me enfrentar seu pirralho. – Ela sorriu divertidamente vendo o ar de espanto do grupo de Kakashi. – Estilo Cristal: Explosão do dragão cristalino. – Ela fez um sinal de mãos, ainda sorrindo. Um dragão surgiu com os clones do Naruto, e usando o poder do Rasengan para aumentar o poder do Dragão. E atacando Naruto.  
- Naruto corra! – Berrou Sakura ao longe, a Kunouchi tinha receio que algo acontecesse a ele.

Naruto desviou-se do dragão cristalino, junto com os outros que estavam próximos a ele.

- Estão todos bem? – Todos haviam parado ao lado de Kakashi, menos Naruto que havia ficado ao outro lado, deviando dos ataques do Dragão.  
- Sim.

Naruto apareceu perto do grupo de Sasuke sem que ninguem percebesse nem ele mesmo.

- Merda o que foi aquilo? – Perguntou em voz alta.  
- Ela cristalizou seus clones sem que os Rasengans sumicem e tomou para ela o seu Jutso. – Falou Sasuke olhando para o Dragão que procurava por Naruto.  
- Sasuke? – Naruto olhou para ele. Não sabia como reajir tanto tempo que não via o amigo, o deixou sem jeito. Mas os laços que os envolviam o fez sorrir e esquecer as desavenças com o moreno, sabia que não era hora para brigas. Tinham que salvar a Hinata.  
- Escuta Naruto. Atenção, você a distráia que eu cuido de pegar a Hinata. – Sasuke olhou o menino e demonstrou preocupação no olhar. Mas não mudava a expressão séria.  
- Proteja a Hinata. – Falou o Loiro dando um passo a frente.  
- A vida dela é prioridade agora. – Sasuke olhou para Karin e os outros e deram sinal para eles irem em cada direção oposta. Sakura o olhou com um olhar impressionado. Olhou para a amiga cristalizada e a revolta tomou conta dos olhos dela. Fechou as mãos em punho e olhou para Sasuke e para Naruto.  
- O que eu faço? – Sakura levou os olhos novamente para Guren e os dois olharam para Sakura.  
- Naruto vai e você fica. – Sasuke parecia o de antes... antes de ir embora de Konoha.  
- Não sou a mesma garotinha, medrosa. – Sakura olhava para Guren com os olhos estreitados.  
- Você não deve Sakura-chan. – Naruto tinha o olhar preocupado. Não queria vê-la ferida.  
- Não vou desistir. – Sakura levou os olhos aos dois, agora tendo o olhar severo. – O time sete tem que voltar pelo menos agora!  
- Sakura... – Naruto olhou para frente e viu que Guren olharia para eles. – Eu te protegerei, nem que custe minha vida. Eu prometo.– Sakura o olhou dando um sorriso, não queria que ele prometece nada. Mas quando ela ia falar ele partiu correndo na direção de Guren. Sem parar para pensar Sakura deu um peteleco na árvore ao seu lado, fazendo ela voar para trás e carregando as outras árvores atrás dela junto. Para destrair Guren de ver Naruto.  
- Está melhorando. – Foi que a Kunouchi ouviu antes de ver o moreno correr rapidamente na direção do cristal onde estava Hinata.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – Uma Derrota... E talvez uma Perda.**

Naruto aproximou-se de Guren, mas ela direcionou o dragão em sua direção o acertando em cheio e o jogando em uma árvore. Naruto ficou preso naquela árvore, com o Dragão prendendo sua respiração mas Sasuke havia atacado com a espada, cortando o Dragão Cristalino ao meio e partindo para cima de Guren. Sakura sabia que o moreno não conseguiria pegar Hinata a tempo. Então correu na direção da amiga e escondeu-se atrás do cristal em que ela estava envolvida. Guren nada havia visto.  
Kabuto e homem dos dentes afiados apareceram para dar reforços para Guren, ela poderia não alguentar sozinha, apesar de ser bastante forte. Kabuto não queria vê-la machucada nessa história toda. Ele era o único que conseguia entrar dentro do labirinto de cristal sem precisar quebra-lo. Guren havia o auxíliado, se ela não voltasse depois de duas horas que ele fosse ver o que estava acontecendo, e assim ele o fez, ela o explicou como entrar. Era somente usar o jutso médico dele e encostar na parede de cristal que ele derreteria aos poucos, mas ele teria que entrar rápidamente, que o Cristal fecharia logo assim que recebesse esse pequeno impacto.  
Kakashi, Shino e Yamato lutavam com os clones de Guren que lutavam com tudo o que tinham, sem se cansarem. Kakashi não poderia desistir tão facilmente, teria que lutar até seu limite e Yamato faria o mesmo. Shino não teria problema em fazer esforço, só precisaria que os insetos fizessem o trabalho no seu lugar, mesmo que isso lhe custasse seu chakra.  
Sakura ficou de pé e deteve um clone de Guren de lhe acertar alguns cristais, somente deu um soco com toda a sua força e o clone se partiu em cristais. Ela pode ver que Guren havia restaurado o dragão que havia prendido Naruto e logo pulado em cima dele desviando dos ataques de Sasuke com a espada e seu Chidore corporal.  
Naruto e Sasuke se entreolharam, agora estavam de pé um ao lado do outro. Era hora de botar o plano em ação, a distração não havia adiantado em nada e Sasuke deixou que Sakura tirasse Hinata do meio daquela confusão toda. Eles olharam para cima onde Guren estava e ficaram observando-na.

- Um parece que desitiram. – Disse a mulher os analisando.  
- Deixe a Hinata ir. Leve-me como prizioneiro em seu lugar. – Sasuke guardou a espada e deu um passo a frente. Naruto não entendeu, o porque dele fazer aquilo. Se era ele quem iria falar aquilo.  
- Ahnn? – Naruto o olhou incrédulo, queria o deter mas Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar, de quem sabia o que estava fazendo.  
- Oferta tentadora! – Era tudo o que Guren queria. O dragão cristalino foi descendo até os dois, lentamente com um grande sorriso no rosto, Guren ia se aproximando, quando ela olhou para o lado viu um menino voando em um passáro feito a tinta, com a adrenalina a flor da pele ela jogou agulhas de cristal na direção de Sai, e ele pulou, e as agulhas acertando o passáro em cheio explodindo tinta por todos os lados, principalmente encima de Guren e do Dragão.  
- Vai Sakura! – Berrou Sasuke olhando para Guren no ar destraída com a tinta.

Sakura olhou para Sasuke e Naruto sem entender, até que olhou para cima e viu Guren destraída com a tinta caíndo sobre ela. Sakura segurou o cristal com um pouco de dificuldade, não conseguia o levantar sozinha. Olhou para Naruto, e se lembrou de clones. Fez um clone seu e fez mais um esforço concentrando o chakra em suas mãos, o clone fez o mesmo. Logo elas levantaram o Cristal e correram. Mas foi vista por Guren que agora levava o dragão até a sua direção.

- Não vou deixar você fugir! – Berrou Guren se aproximando de onde Sakura estava e batendo com o Dragão no chão, ele explodiu em mil pedacinhos. Ela olhou para os lados e viu que ninguem mais estava ali, e que já tinham fujido. – Droga... minhas roupas ficaram imundas.  
- Guren! – Berrou Kabuto ao longe correndo em sua direção, e ao seu lado vinha o homem. – Você está bem?  
- Sim.  
- Me sinto aliviado. – Kabuto a olhava, logo olhando em volta. Parecia que havia acontecido uma guerra recentemente naquele lugar.  
- Devo admitir, eles estão fugindo bem rápido. Apesar de não conseguirem sair daqui de dentro desse labirinto de cristal. Eu receio que eles arranjaram um modo de entrar. – Guren olhou para onde o Dragão havia se espatifado. – Um garoto loiro estava lutando junto o Uchiha.  
- Naruto? – Kabuto olhou para a mulher – Ele é super-ativo. Praticamente muito forte, mas bastante retardado.  
- Rinji, Não perca o rastro deles. – Ela olhou para o homem.  
- Entendido. – Logo o homem partiu sendo seguido por Guren e Kabuto.

Sakura e seu clone corriam muito rápido estavam cansadas e quase deixavam o cristal cair no chão. Mas ela tinha que ter força para não deixa-lo cair._ Não deixa, Sakura! Ela pode morrer! _A Inner de Sakura lhe dava alguns sermões enquanto ela corria, ajudando sua clone a carregar Hinata. Naruto e Sasuke apareceram em sua frente e a ajudaram a carregar o cristal em que Hinata estava, logo o clone da Kunouchi havia sumido. Kakashi, Shino, Sai e Yamato apareceram a frente deles olhando para Hinata que estava sendo colacada deitada com cuidado no chão. Quando terminaram de botar Hinata no chão, o cristal começou a rachar e o desespero tomou conta de Naruto, Sakura, Shino, Sai e Sasuke.

- Para, não... Por favor. – Naruto olhava a rachadura crescendo e seu desespero aumentando. Eles não sabiam se o cristal quebrace, Hinata poderia morrer.  
- Hinata! – Sakura correu até A estatua de Hinata e pôs a mão no meio dela.  
- Não! – Sai e Shino falaram juntos quando viu a rachadura ir aumentando e se espalhando.  
- Calma... – Sasuke falava a si mesmo piscando várias vezes. Caminhou até Hinata e agaixou-se a sua frente. – Para... por favor... – Todos olharam para o moreno sem entender, mas logo não se preocuram com isso, a atenção estava toda em Hinata. A rachura parou lentamente de se espalhar.  
- Pa...parou. – Naruto suspirou mais aliviado plhando para a estatua de Hinata.

Eles se entreolharam felizes de que o cristal não havia se quebrado por completo. E que logo saíriam dali para que Hinata fosse direto para ser cuidada por Tsunade. Sasuke espantou-se ao ouvir o ruído do cristal quabrando-se mas uma vez.

- Hinata! – Gritou ele. O cristal partiu-se todo, não sobrando nada. Os olhos de Sasuke arregalaram-se mas do que podiam. Todos ficaram perplexos com o que estavam vendo.  
- Hinata! – Berraram todos. Sakura parou a frente de seu corpo, que por sorte não havia se partido junto com o cristal.

_Sakura...!_ Kakashi depositou sua confiança em Sakura para que ela cuida-se de Hinata. Sakura abaixou a cabeça no peito de Hinata para ouvir seu coração, e exibiu um grande e animado sorriso ao senti-lo batendo em seu ouvido.

- Tudo bem, ela está viva! – Sakura levantou a cabeça e fechou uma as mãos perto do rosto.  
- Sério? – Sasuke caiu sentado no chão dando um grande e aliviado suspiro, e um sorriso de canto. Mas uma vez os olhares foram para ele.  
- Que alívio. – Naruto exibiu um sorriso.  
- Wow, isso foi um pouco assustador. – Shino admitiu e todos concordaram com o menino, dando grandes suspiros.  
- Fico me perguntando, como que a Hinata sobreviveu a isso. – Kakashi olhou para a menina no chão.  
- Eu... – Hinata abriu os olhos se levantando. Sasuke levantou-se e ficou atrás da menina dando apoiou a ela.

– Não se mecha. – O olhar do moreno ficou sério e seu semblante cada vez mais pálido como antes. – Sakura cuide dela. – Sakura segurou Hinata e Sasuke se levantou andando em direção a uma árvore. Era incrivel como havia mudado em questão de uma hora e meia. Por causa de uma morena, cujo era muito Tímida e que gostava bastante do Naruto.  
- Quando recebi o jutso... Eu liberei meu Chakra todo de uma vez só... – Hinata tussio um pouco. – Para criar uma camada fina por volta do meu corpo... – Hinata ficou de pé com o auxílio de Sakura.  
- Entendo... Por isso que o Cristal não cristaliza Chakra. – Yamato olhou para Kakashi.  
- Extamente. – Confirmou ele olhando para a morena. – Mesmo não conhecendo nada a respeito dela, você fez um ótimo trabalho Hinata. – Um enorme sorrio surgio nos lábios da morena, nunca havia sido reconhecida de tal forma.  
- Isso mesmo Hinata! – Naruto sorriu olhando para Sakura.  
- Parabéns! – Falou todos juntos, deixando Hinata vermelha de vergonha. Tudo o que queria havia acontecido e em um dia só, ser reconhecida.  
- Só uma pessoa como você conseguiria fazer isso Hinata! – Shino aproximou-se mais do pequeno grupo que havia se formado em volta da morena.  
- Fico feliz que esteja bem Hinata. – A voz de Sasuke foi ouvida de cima da árvore. E todos levaram o olhar a ele. Novamente voltou como estava antes de encontrar com todos, frio e sem nenhuma emoção vista em sua expressão.  
- Me desculpe, por fazer você se preocupar comigo Sasuke-kun... – Hinata desviou os olhos do moreno.  
- Não precisa se desculpar. – Ele pulou da árvore e todos os seguiram com o olhar.

Ninguem esperava um Sasuke daquele jeito. Que se preocupasse com os outros da maneira em que ele estava se preocupando com Hinata. Perceberam que Três pessoas vinheram ao encontro dele um pouco distante de onde estavam.

- Melhor sairmos daqui. A tal de quem tem o Shoton e mais duas pessoas vem nessa direção. – Karin olhou para o grupo atrás de Sasuke e depois para o moreno, tentando raciocinar. Como ele ficou ao lado de pessoas de Konoha, depois de anos de ter saído dela. Penasva a mulher consigo mesma.  
- Isso mesmo, eles estão com você? – Juugo olhou para trás de Sasuke e Suigetsu fez o mesmo.  
- Estão. – Sasuke virou-se para olhar o grupo, e viu que todos olhavam em sua direção. Com os olhares curiosos e receosos.

Karin queria fazer um escandalo ali mesmo. Mas sabia que isso faria todos perderem tempo. _Como que o Sasuke carregou aquela garota feia de cabelos rosas? _Seus olhos estavam direcionados a Sakura. A vontade de Karin era correr e dar-lhe uns belos tapas, por ter desmaiado Deus sabe porque. Sakura mesmo de longe percebeu o olhar da mulher em sua direção e estreitou os olhos.

- Será que ele volta pra Konoha? – Ouviram a voz de Sai.  
- Não é porque ele ajudou a nós que ele vai voltar para Konoha tão facilmente, Sai. – Kakashi olhava para Sasuke.  
- Definitivamente eu o levarei de volta para Konoha. – Os olhares foram direcionados para Naruto, e ele tinha um grande sorriso nos lábios. – Afinal... eu fiz uma promessa a Sakura-chan.

Sakura parou de respirar. E olhou para Naruto, havia esquecido que Naruto havia feito a promessa de trazer Sasuke. Aquilo não importava mas para ela... Não até o momento de ter visto Sasuke novamente... Algo dentro dela palpitou forte... E uma dúvida deixou Sakura confusa quanto aos seus sentimentos. _E se Hinata estiver gostando dele?_ Sua Inner lhe falava... O modo como Hinata falou do Sasuke, quando o viu depois de anos, fez Sakura rever suas idéias e pensamentos. _**Mas ela gosta do Naruto.**_ Pensou ela consigo mesma... _Mas você tambem. Não se engane quanto ao Sasuke, lembre-se que você disse que daria uma chance ao Naruto._ Sakura soltou um grande suspiro, a confusão estava domindo sua mente, e isso a deixava com um olhar perdido.

- Naruto... – A voz de Sakura foi ouvida pelo Loiro, que caminhou até ela sem que ela percebesse. A cabeça de Sakura estava abaixada. – Não faça nada para mim... Não tente me salvar... Só me prometa que...  
- Sakura. – O loiro levantou sua cabeça e ela o olhou, uma lágrima escorria de seus olhos. – Não me peça nada. Comprirei tudo o que eu prometi... Esse é meu jeito ninja...

Os olhares direcionados aos dois, ficaram arregalados. Ouviram Naruto dizer aquilo tantas vezes... Mas daquela vez estava sendo diferente, ele dizia isso com clareza e sinceridade. Deixando todos principalmente Sakura, com receio de que ele fizesse alguma besteira enquanto compriam aquela missão.

- Naruto... – Foi tudo o que foi ouvido de Sakura, antes de ouvirem Sasuke falando ao longe.  
- Temos que sair daqui, Guren já está chegando.

Todos se entreolharam quem poderia ser Guren. Concerteza Sasuke estava falando da mulher que cristalizava tudo.  
Começaram a correr. Yamato na frente de todos... Iria auxiliar por onde o seu grupo havia entrado, para que pudessem sair dali o mas rápido possível. Ninguem percebeu que estavam sendo seguidos, por Kabuto e a para onde eles corriam estavam Rijin e Guren a sua espera.

- Hinata, consegue Usar seu Byakugan? Sem se destrair? – Sakura ajudava a menina a correr a apoiando em seus ombros.  
- Claro. – Hinata ativou seu Byakugan e olhou para um lado e depois para o outros. Nada ela viu, mas quando olhou para frente viu dos chakras além do Yamato e Kakashi. – Tem duas pessoas lá na frente. – Sakura parou de correr e Hinata olhou para Trás. – Tem alguem nos seguindo lá atrás.

Todos pararam e olharam para as duas que haviam parado.

- Não podemos continuar, eles estão nos esperando lá na frente e tem alguem nos seguindo, lá atrás. – Hinata ficou de pé sozinha sem ajuda de Sakura.  
- Mal sinal. – Kakashi olhou para o grupo onde Sasuke estava.

Eles decidiram sair dali e não correrem para frente e nem para trás. Quando iam começar a correr foram interrompidos por uma voz, cujo naquele dia ficou mais conhecida.

- Onde pensam que vão? – Uns vinte clones de Guren cercaram eles em um circulo. A verdadeira estava escondida junto com Kabuto e Rinjin atrás dos clones, e impedidos de serem vistos por uma árvore.  
- Temos que sair daqui! – Berrou Hinata olhando para os lados.  
- Teremos que ter mais uma batalha, para conseguirmos sair daqui. – Kakashi olhou para Hinata. – Sakura cuide de Hinata.  
- Certo. – Sakura pegou uma Kunai e ficou a frente de sua amiga.

Vários ataques de todos os lugares vinham na direção de todos. Logo surgiram mais alguns clones de Guren, que atacavam o grupo de Sasuke.  
Minutos longos se passaram até que a maioria dos clones haviam sido destruídos. Ataques aérios de Sai, madeiras por todos os lados de Yamato, Lugares ainda com chamas das bolas de fogo do Sasuke... Uma completa destruíção dentro daquele labirínto. Uma grande partes havia ficado devastado por tanta atrocidade.  
A esperteza de Naruto deixava Sasuke quase de boca aberta. Os três anos deram ao loiro tempo de sobra para ganhar força e inteligência de sobra para conseguir derrotar até mesmo o Itachi. Sasuke havia se destraído ao ver Hinata e Sakura sendo atacadas por um enorme dragão de cristal. Quando ia ajuda-las Sakura havia destruído o Dragão com um soco fortissímo e Hinata derrotado um dos clones que a estavam atacando. Ele olhou para cima e pode ver Kabuto e Guren olhando para a pequena guerra que acontecia. Ele estendeu a mão e formou o chidore. Quando Kabuto olhou para baixo que viu o moreno era tarde de mais, mil agulhas de Chidore haviam pegado Guren e ele desprevenidos os fazendo cair no chão a frente de Sasuke.

- Não pensem que me derrotam assim tão facilmente. – Sasuke levou a mão a cintura encarando os dois tentando se levantar.  
- SASUKE! – Berrou Naruto correndo em sua direção, a rapidez de Naruto aumentou um pouco, e ele atropeçou algumas vezes antes de entrar na frente de Sasuke que estava de costas para ele. Previnindo Sasuke de Ser acertado por cristais em forma de Shurikens e Kunais.  
- Naruto? – Sasuke virou-se para encarar o loiro e seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco.  
- Você devia ver sua cara agora...Você... Parece um completo idiota. – Naruto riu um pouco sentindo o sangue escorrer por seu estomago onde havia sido acertado em cheio por shurikens e Kunais.  
- Por que? – Sasuke esqueceu que estava prestes a acabar com Kabuto e Guren atrás de si. Mas ver Naruto naquele estado o fez se lembrar de três anos atrás.  
- Porque... você é meu melhor amigo. – Naruto fez uma cara de dor ao sentir uma Kunai ser retirada da perna do moreno.  
- Seu idiota! Não pedi para me ajudar. – Sasuke retirou as outras kunais e Shurikens do estomago de Naruto e percebeu que o loiro tentava se manter de pé.  
- Jurei te levar de volta para Konoha... Definitivamente... Te levarei de volta. – Naruto fechou os olhos desmaiando. Mas Sasuke o segurou e o pôs deitado no chão. Uma lembrança veio em sua cabeça, de quando havia salvo Naruto uma vez... A três anos atrás_: - Sasuke se virou para poder olha-lo, e sangue escorria pela sua boca._

_Você devia ver sua cara, você... você parece um completo idiota. _

_Por que... – Naruto ficou de joelhos olhando para Sasuke – Por que você... me salvou? Por que fez isso? – a voz de Naruto estava confusa._

_- Eu não sei porque... – Sasuke foi caindo para trás – Apenas fiz._

Sasuke olhou para onde estavam Kabuto e Guren e eles não estavam mais ali. Soltou um palavrão, mas percebeu que Kabuto entrava em um subterrâneo atrás de uma grande árvore. Levou seu olhar para baixo e viu que Naruto estava acordando e tentando ficar de pé.

- Não posso desmaiar agora. – Falou Naruto cambaleando.  
- Naruto. – Sasuke ficou olhando o loiro.  
- Tenho que tirar todos daqui a salvo, nem que custe minha vida. Mas antes eu vou derrotar aquela mesquinha. – Naruto empurrou Sasuke, para que ele não tentasse o por no chão novamente.

- Lutaremos juntos. – Falou Sasuke desviando de um soco que ia receber de um dos clones de Guren. – Guren, ela pulou junto com Kabuto para dentro de um buraco.  
- Hã? Sasuke! – Naruto olhou para ele mas o moreno havia corrido para onde ele havia dito.

Sasuke pulou dentro de um buraco sendo seguido por Naruto. Quebrou uma parede com sua espada revistida com raios de Chidore e adentrou correndo dentro do subterrâneo. Sasuke queria matar Guren por ter crsitalizado Hinata com seu cristal, e isso estava estampado na fúria em seus olhos.

- Sasuke! – Berrou Naruto o seguindo. – Espere!

O moreno estava correndo muito rápido e Naruto não conseguiria correr tão bem assim, mesmo que a ferida em seu estomago já estivesse curada. O loiro foi diminuindo o passo quando percebeu que Sasuke parou em frente a uma porta que havia sido arrancada a força. Naruto correu até o moreno e parou ao seu lado, pondo a mão em seu ombro.

- O que foi? – Naruto notou que onde estavam era alto comparado o que estava lá embaixo, para onde eles teriam que pular. – Ahnn? – Naruto se surpreendeu ao ver que havia um dragão maior do que todos ali embaixo, e que haviam duas figuras lá embaixo que não conseguiam se reconhecidas aos seus olhos.

- Você são muito idiotas, de nos seguirem até aqui. – Berrou Guren a frente do dragão.

- Quem você chamou de idiota? – Berrou Naruto olhando para baixo, reconhecendo a voz.

Sasuke lançou algumas agulhas de Chidore para cima do dragão, mais nada aconteceu a ele, só que ele havia absorvido o poder do chidore.

- O que você acha? Não pode nem mesmo usar o Chidore. – Guren riu olhando para cima, para poder ver Sasuke. Naruto fez uma cara de espanto au ver que o Dragão os encarava. – Ele absorve Chakra, que é atacado sobre ele, e o converte em um poder maior. Agora que você estão aqui, o poder de vocês iram ser sugados para ele. – Guren olhou para o Dragão e depois para os dois. – Acho que vocês são os fracos, para derrota-lo.

Sasuke e Naruto se entreolharam, não podiam perder tempo. Se alguma coisa dessa saisse para fora, concerteza todos seriam liquidados. Teriam que lutar juntos, mais uma vez.

- Pare de tagarelar. – Naruto olhou para Guren, que estava pequena aos seus olhos. – Chakra não importa! – O loiro pulou e caiu de pé a frente de Kabuto e Guren. – Eu, irei te derrotar com meus punhos... Por ter crsitalizado a Hinata! E ter feito a Sakura... desmaiar.  
- Se nosso Chakra está ou não sendo absorvido, isso não importa. – Sasuke pulou ao lado de Naruto e ficou encarando os dois a frente deles.  
- Vocês são tão tolos. – Guren sorriu apesar de sentir uma pequena dor no seu estomago. – Esse dragão pode acabar com você, em apenas dois minutos.

Kabuto havia curado Guren uns instantes antes de Naruto pular a frente deles. Estava com certeza que Guren conseguiria derrotar Sasuke e Naruto em um piscar de olhos, apesar de ver que aquele Dragão pudesse causar um estrago devastador. Guren se preparou e pulou em cima do dragão para poder controla-lo melhor.

- Pare de se exibir com uma coisa idiota dessas! – Naruto pegou uma Shuriken na mão. – Você fala essa palhaçada toda como se fossemos deixar! – O loiro olhou para Sasuke e viu que o moreno segurava sua espada para poder atacar.  
- Idiotas. – Guren viu que os dois corriam na direção do dragão, sem expressão alguma de que o temesse.

Sem perder tempo. O dragão os ataca com lâminas de Cristal que saiam de sua boca. Sasuke desviava de todas com muita facilidade e Naruto não ficava para trás. Estavam sendo uma grande dupla, naquele momento.  
O dragão agora, segurou Sasuke e o elevou no ar fazendo-o bater no teto e o atravessar com um enorme baque. Kakashi e os outros que haviam conseguido derrotar os clones ficaram olhando perplexos. Um Sasuke sendo segurado.

- Sasuke! – Berrou Naruto lá em baixo desviando dos ataques de Kabuto e dos cristais que o Dragão jogava nele. Sem que percebesse o Dragão tambem o segurou e o levou próximo ao rosto de Guren.  
- Você vai ser o primeiro. – Falou a mulher com uma lâmina revestida em seu ante braço.  
- Sua bastarda. Você nunca vai conseguir. – Naruto tentava se soltar mas estava muito apertado. – Sasuke... Sasuke... Tire as mãos dessa merda que você chama de Dragão, imundo dele... – Naruto Berrava frente ao rosto de Guren.

O dragão começava a descer Sasuke com violência até para baixo. Algumas vezes batia Sasuke contra Naruto no ar, e eles não podiam fazer nada pois estavam presos sem poder se mecher muito. Ao longe só se ouvia Guren rindo, olhando o seu dragão de cristal se divertindo. Vezes eles conseguiam ouvir coisas banais que ela falava como _O que foi? Não conseguem usar seu Chakra?_ E outras _Vocês são pedaços de lixo, principalmente o merda do Sasuke._

- Olha quem fala! – Naruto Riu olhando para Guren, quando o Dragão parou de fazer ele bater contra Sasuke. – Você precisa usar uma coisa ridicula dessas para lutar conosco! – Naruto riu quando viu a cara de ódio que Guren estava fazendo – Pare de bancar a Durona!  
- Seu moleque maldito! – Berrou a mulher correndo pelo braço do dragão indo na direção de Naruto com a lâmina frente ao seu rosto. Quando se aproximou cortou o rosto de Naruto e seu braço, com cortes profundos.  
- Você é patética, desde de quando tive a infelicidade de te conhecer. – Sasuke tinha o olhar frio e cortante, direcionado a mulher, quando Guren parou de atacar Naruto e parou para olha-lo. – é tão patética que chega a ser hilário. – O moreno estreitou os olhos quando percebeu que ela vinha em sua direção para poder ataca-lo. E liberou seu selo amaldiçoado. O poder ia sendo sugado pelo dragão.  
- O que está fazendo, querendo morrer mais rápido? – Guren havia se esquecido do poder que o celo tinha.  
- Entendi Sasuke! – Berrou Naruto olhando a metade de Sasuke sendo coberto pelo selo almadiçoado e jogando o poder todo na direção do Dragão. – Se você quer mesmo... Chakra... vou te dar tanto que você não vai aguentar. – Naruto falava com um pouco de dificuldade enquanto liberava o Chakra da raposa de nove caldas, que ia na direção do dragão destruindo os braços que seguravam ele e Sasuke, os fazendo cair no chão.  
- Impossivel. – Guren pulou em cima da cabeça do Dragão e ficou olhando para os dois.

Kabuto acabou sendo atingido pelo chakra vermelho que saía de Naruto e voou em cima de Guren. Que caiu do Dragão indo de encontro ao chão. Mas ficaram de pé preparados para tudo.

- Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutso! – Falou Naruto fazendo um sinal de mão. E seus clones irem aparecendo, e logo indo na direção de Guren e Kabuto.  
- Eu vou te impedir! – Falou Kabuto derrotando alguns dos clones de Naruto.

Naruto corria na direção do Dragão e olhou para Sasuke que Lutava contra Guren. Estava nas suas mãos derrotar aquele Dragão. Um dos seus clones o ajudava a fazer o Oodama Rasengan, enquanto ele corria na direção daquela grande coisa, que estava a poucos metros dele. Quando Naruto se aproximou do dragão, o animal de cristal havia feito um escudo de cristal a sua frente antes que o Oodama de Naruto o acertasse em cheio. O loiro estendeu a outra mão e mais um Oodama estava sendo feito com o poder do Chakra da raposa. Estava mais forte do que o normal. Enquanto o Oodama de Naruto destruia o escudo de cristal que estava na frente do dragão, ele posicionou a outra mão e acertou a parte de baixo do escudo o explodindo e acertando o dragão jogando-o para cima, fazendo-o atravessar a terra da supreficie e explodir em pedacinhos lá do alto. Quando Naruto olhou para lado viu que Sasuke corria para cima, onde o Dragão havia sido explodido.

- Es... espere Sasuke! Onde está indo? – Berrou o Loiro indo atrás do moreno. O lugar ali começava a desabar em terra.  
- Temos que tirar todos daqui! – Berrou o moreno chegando na suprefície e encarando os demais presentes.  
- Eu dou um jeito nisso! – Naruto chegou ao lado do moreno fazendo um sinal de mão. – Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutso! – vinte clones de Naruto estava por toda a parte, cada um foi para um ponto do labirinto começando a fazer diversos Rasengans.

Naruto olhou para Sasuke e demonstrou um sorriso.

- Tire eles daqui. – Falou o menino com um rasengan na mão esquerda e indo de encontro a parede de cristal onde Yamato tinha deixado a maderia. Encostando o Rasengan na parede e começando a racha-la. – VAI! – Berrou o loiro quando conseguiu com um dos clones abrir uma passagem para que todos pudessem passar.

Todos correram para a passagem passando por ela, antes que aquele lugar desabasse em cima deles. Mas Sakura havia ficado para trás, olhando para Naruto com um olhar completamente assustado.

- Vá, saia daqui Sakura! – Berrou Naruto.  
- Naruto... – Sakura deu um passo a frente, queria sair dali com Naruto ao seu lado.  
- Saia daqui Sakura-chan! – Falou Naruto com uma voz de autoridade. Os cristais iriam explodir e a terra desabar a qualquer momento.  
- E você? Não vai conseguir sair daqui! – Falou a Kunouchi com as lagrimas escorrendo.  
- Ainda tenho que destruir isso aqui. – Naruto baixou os olhos. – Você deve ir e ficar lá fora bem distante daqui!  
- Não! Eu tambem quero ficar! – Sakura pôs as mãos fechadas em punhos ao lado de seu corpo.  
- Não!  
- Eu disse que eu vou ficar não importa o que você dig... – Sakura sentiu alguem a puchando para trás e a segurando de cabeça para baixo e a jogando no colo de Sai para que ela pudesse sair dali. Sasuke bufou olhando para Naruto.  
- Sasuke! – Berrou Sakura batendo nas costas de Sai tentando descer.  
- Cale a boca. – Falou Sasuke olhando para Sakura.  
- NARUTOOO! – Gritou Sakura quando o lugar começou a despencar, e um cristal inteiro ir de encontro a ela e Sai. Sasuke correu na direção do cristal, pulou em uma árvore para ganhar impulso e o destruiu em pedacinhos, antes que acertasse Sai e Sakura.  
- Impressionante! – Falou Naruto olhando para Sasuke que estava de costas.  
- Run. – Falou o moreno caminhando até a saída.  
- Obrigado Sasuke. – Naruto falou baixo e sorriu olhando o moreno andar. Um Rasengan estava formado em sua mão. Ele explodiu a maior parte dos cristais, e Sasuke o olhou sem acreditar que ele havia conseguido destruir o lugar. Mas o loiro caía dentro do buraco de terra, e um cristal pontiagudo adentrou seu peito o atravessando por completo.  
- NARUTO! – Berrou Sasuke, sem poder ver o loiro por causa da fumaça. Antes que Sasuke recuasse, Ele pode ver que Naruto pronunciava algo antes de fechar os olhos lentamente.

Naruto caiu no buraco que havia se formado dentro do subterrâneo. Sentiu que algo estava atravessado em seu peito. Arregalou os olhos, ao sentir o ar lhe faltando e o sangue pingando em seu rosto enquanto terminava de chegar ao chão.

- Sakura... – Ele fechou os olhos e pode sentir os movimentos lhe faltando... e sua respiração parando.

Sasuke caminhou lentamente, vendo ao longe um grupo de pessoas que o estariam esperando, e tambem pelo naruto. As palavras ditas pelo loiro fez a mente de Sasuke se encher de remorso... O loiro poderia estar morto... Naquele momento... E ele não havia feito nada para impedir... _Eu definitivamente vou te trazer de volta para Konoha!_ As palavras de Naruto ecoavam em sua cabeça. E as lembranças de quando eram mais novos vinham a tona. Deixando o moreno, cada vez mais sem rumo.

O que vai acontecer com o Naruto? Será que ele morreu?  
Deixe Reviews. \õ

**Sazame Hiuuga**

Vo virar parceira do Flash. (:' Concerteza postarei um capítulo a cada dia, no máximo dois dias. Tenho uma ansia para escrever que nem imagina. \õ' Se não postar com capítulo por dia eu fico perdida, na hora de escrever.

Obrigada pelos comentáriiooS!


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 – O que machuca mais.

O moreno olhou para frente, tentando encarar as pessoas que estavam ali. Ele olhou para Hinata e baixou os olhos, quando ela lhe demonstrou um grande sorriso. Certamente estava mais aliviada por vê-lo que estava bem. Karin correu e agarrou seu pescoço, lhe dando um forte abraço.

- Pensei que não voltaria.

Ouviu ela dizer. Mas não a afastou, apenas parou deixando as mãos ao lado do corpo, como se meche-las nunca fosse importante. Kakashi olhava aquela cena junto com Juugo. Na espera pelo moreno e pelo loiro, os dois haviam conversado.

- Isso não é normal. – Comentou Juugo olhando a cena sem entender. – Ela sempre fez isso, e ele sempre a afastou brigando com ela.  
- Conheço o Sasuke desde que fui seu sensei, ele mudou bastante de três anos até agora. Mas ele não deixava ninguem o agarrar desse jeito.

Sasuke olhou para Karin e fez uma expressão indecifravel, quando viu que a menina abraçava-o. Hinata desviou os olhos evitando ficar com alguma convulção e ir falar com Sakura para ela fazer alguma coisa. Sakura olhou para os lados e não havia visto Naruto, tambem se ele tivesse chegado estaria deixando todos animados. Só por ele fazer um furdunço e atrapalhadas que somente ele conseguia fazer. Mesmo sendo chamado de idiota. A Kunouchi de cabelos rosas deu um passo a frente, dando um simples sorriso.

- Sasuke... – Chamou ela receosa que ele nem respondesse muito menos a olha-se. Sentiu que todos os olhares estavam direcionados a ela e não ficou nada aliviada quando ele a olhou, tudo o que via foram olhos vazios e a tristeza inundano-os. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha quando ele empurrou calmamente Karin para poder olha-la melhor. – Naruto... Onde ele está? Não o vi desde de que chegou e...  
- Sakura. – O nome soado da boca do moreno a fez da um passo para trás, queria evitar olha-lo, evitar escuta-lo. Uma tristeza inundou seu coração, mesmo sem saber o porque. Sasuke abaixou os olhos fitando o chão. – Ele... Não conseguiu voltar... – Sasuke encontrou dificuldade ao explicar. Fechou os olhos fortemente e a mão esquerda em punho forte. – Ele... foi atingido por um cristal no peito... e ... está morto a essa altura.

Os olhares agora estavam atormentados e vidrados em Sasuke, que não conseguia encarar ninguem. Sakura arregalou os olhos, mas, virou-se de costas e deu alguns passos ficando fora da vista de todos. Não conseguia acreditar que Naruto poderia estar morto. Que Naruto não poderia olha-la de uma forma atenciosa, e fazer suas promessas tolas. Gritar como um louco, e comer Ramém todos os dias. Ver o esforço do loiro ao treinar novos jutsos, ou se esforçar ao máximo em uma missão. Lágrimas vinheram aos olhos de Sakura que agora balançava a cabeça negativamente. Hinata deu um passo para poder ir vê-la, não queria chorar na frente da amiga, seria muito Ruim. Sakura passou por Hinata e pegou sua bolsa, catando kunais e Shurikens para poder láva-las e guarda-las na bolsa. Não queria acreditar em nada do que Sasuke disse. Hinata abaixou a cabeça, segurando fortemente as lágrimas de descerem. Shino agora estava sentado em uma pedra olhando para o céu. E Sai não acreditava, havia ficado paralisado ao ouvir o que Sasuke havia falado. Mal ganhará um amigo e tão logo o perdeu. Kakashi e Yamato olharam para Sakura e não entendiam o porque dela estar fazendo algo tão insignificante como aquilo. Certamente queria acupar-se com alguma coisa, para destrair-se.

Sakura apertou fortemente uma kunai na mão e a jogou em uma árvore ao seu lado. Novamente balançava a cabeça negativamente. Queria que nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo, que a missão nunca tivesse acontecido, e que Naruto... Estivesse com ela. Talvez naquele momento não restava mas dúvida quanto Sakura gostar do loiro, mais já era tarde de mas. Ele estava morto.

- Não é verdade... – Falou Sakura balançando a cabeça negativamente, os olhares agora direcionados a ela. – Não é verdade! – Deixou as lágrimas rolarem, e caírem ao chão. Um forte vento, começava a soprar no rosto de Sakura e dos outros que a olhavam. Sasuke até o momento não havia levantando o olhar para poder encara-la. Mas quando sentiu ela virando-se para olha-lo, levou os olhos negros até o rosto molhado da menina. Sakura parou de balançar a cabeça e respirou fundo – Você fez isso!! – Berrou ela indo até Sasuke e dando-lhe tapas no peito, com força... Sua própria força física. – VOCÊ FEZ ELE IR EMBORA!! – Sasuke tentou envolve-la em um abraço, mas ela não permitia. – ADMITA QUE VOCÊ QUERIA FAZER ISSO DESDE DE O ÍNICIO! DESDE QUANDO SAIU DE KONOHA! – Sakura foi perdendo as forças quando Sasuke apertou ela contra o peito dele, a abraçando. – MENTIROSO! – Ele abaixou-se junto com ela até o chão, sem deixar de solta-la. O ruído do choro de Sakura o fez sentir mas dor no peito, deixando ele se sentir culpado. Mesmo sem nem mesmo fazer nada.

Ninguem aguentava ver Sakura chorando daquela maneira, que ela nunca havia chorado antes. Até mesmo quando o Sasuke havia ido embora. Hinata escondeu o rosto nas mãos e sentiu o abraço apertado de Shino. Ninguem queria chorar, mas foram envolvidos pela emoção e por lembranças banais de quando Naruto fazia suas bobeiras, e besteiras. Que só ele conseguia fazer. Juugo, Karin e Suigetsu, mesmo sem saber o motivo daquilo tudo, resolveu que não falariam nem uma besteira. Nunca haviam visto Sasuke ficar triste e demonstrar nenhum sentimento, nenhuma expressão. Naruto deveria ser um grande amigo para o moreno. Era o que pensava os três.

Sasuke ficou abraçado a menina, o tempo todo. Passaram-se uma hora que todos foram procurar pelo corpo de Naruto e nada acharam. Caminhavam de volta para a vila de Konoha, com o sucesso na missão, mas sem ter felicidade alguma por isso. Sasuke carregava Sakura, por ela ter caído várias vezes enquanto estavam caminhando. Hinata ficava sempre ao lado dos dois, queria estar ali para a amiga quando ela precisasse. Juugo, Karin e Suigetsu não estavam ali, haviam ido fazer reservas em um hotel para que passassem a noite ou talvez a semana. Sakura não parava de chorar, mesmo seus olhos estarem reclamando e enchados. Quando adentraram o portão da vila, a surpresa de ver Sasuke ali novamente, depois de três anos fizeram todos ficarem olhando para o grupo que pela vila inteira caminhavam para chegar ao prédio da Hokage. Ninguem imaginava o porque de Sakura estar sendo carregada por ele, e nem do porque ele ter voltado para ali.  
Adentraram o escritório de Tsunade sem nem ao menos baterem na porta. Tsunade arregalou os olhos ao ver Sasuke com Sakura em seus braços. Todos presentes na sala da quinta Hokage, com os olhares tristes e vazios. Sasuke pôs Sakura em uma cadeira e ela não levantou os olhos para comprimentar Tsunade como sempre fazia. A quinta ficou olhando para Sakura chorando e levantou-se indo até a menina e agaixando-se a sua frente.

- Sakura... você está bem? – Perguntou Tsunade fazendo Sakura olha-la. Mas nada a menina respondeu, só conseguia chorar.  
- Naruto... – Kakashi direcionou o olhar para Tsunade, e ela levou o olhar para ele, procurando por Naruto na pequena sala. - ... Está morto.

As palavras ditas por Kakashi fez Tsunade ficar de pé e encara-lo. Considerava Naruto como o seu filho, e lágrimas surgiram, mas sendo impedidas de serem deixadas cair.

A Notícia estava espalhada na Vila, como se fosse um relâmpago que em um dia de chuva tivesse sido visto em todas as casas da Aldeia da Folha. Mesmo sem ter achado o corpo de Naruto estava acontecendo o enterro, para saldar homenagem ao garoto super-ativo. A música triste mesmo não sendo tocada estava na cabeça de todos. O Caixão que praticamente estava vazio, só com a roupa do Naruto. Estava sendo posto dentro do buraco com cuidado. Sakura estava de fronte a lapide que estava escrito, Naruto Uzumaki, com a cabeça baixa. Todos pareciam estar assim, cabeças baixas e olhares que tinha tristezas profundas. A terra agora estava sendo jogada em cima do caixão. Logo pode-se ouvir o choro de Rock-Lee, Sai, Tenten, Ino. E Neji, Shikamaru e Sasuke queriam ser fortes e não chorarem. Mas estava sendo dificil até mesmo para eles, não deixarem a tristeza transborda para fora. Ninguem ali se preocupava em perguntar o porque do Sasuke estar de volta, isso realmente estava claro demais.  
Tsunade encarava a lapide com o nome de Naruto sem desviar os olhos para ninguem. _Será que foi o destino, que resolveu leva-lo, mas cedo?_ Se perguntava abaixando os olhos, mas nada lhe respondia. Pode ver que Sakura agora tocava a Lapide e o lugar com o nome do loiro, com a ponta dos dedos e chorava mais. O lugar lentamente, depois de longos minutos estava se esvaziando, e só ela, Hinata e Sasuke ficaram ali, deixando todas as lágrimas que conseguiam, cair.

---

O dia começava a raiar, e o sol não quiz nascer naquele dia. Estava escondido por nuvens acinzentadas. Anúnciando que logo choveria com mais força, do que os pingos que estava caíndo naquele momento. Sakura sentou-se em sua cama, deixando o seu edredon em cima de suas pernas. Pos-se a encarar a flor branca de seu edredon e deixar as lágrimas virem aos seus olhos.

**Eu posso suportar a chuva no teto dessa casa vazia,  
Isso não me encomoda.  
Eu posso suportar as lágrimas de vez enquando,**

**E apenas deixa-las rolar.**

Sakura fechou os olhos e secou uma das lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Sua Inner, nada falava. Naquele momento uma das lembranças vinham a tona na cabeça de Sakura a deixando mais para baixo ainda, e as lágrimas rolarem cada vez mais intensas.

_E ai... vamos comer alguma coisa? – Falou Naruto quando ela o havia soltado._

_Vamos né, fazer o que. To com fome! – Ela começou a rir, do nada._

_É bom ver você assim!_

_Áh... Naruto... – Sakura sorriu e se levantou. – Vai ficar ai? Eu vou comer todo o Rámen do __Ichiraku! – E saiu correndo._

_Não... AAAAAAAAAA' VOLTA AQUI! – Gritou ele, levantando-se e correndo atrás dela. Sabia que ela não aguentaria nem um prato, mas era bom, fingir que acreditava. – EU VOU ALCANÇAR VOCÊ!_

_- EU DÚVIDO! – Sakura ainda corria, um pouco mais adiante de Naruto.  
_

**Eu não tenho medo de chorar,**

**De vez enquando.**

**Mesmo que continuar sem você me deixa triste.**

**E há dias, e agora mesmo,**

**E novamente, eu finjo que estou bem**

**Mas não é isso que acontece em mim.**

Sakura novamente secou as lágrimas e tirou o edredon de cima de suas pernas, olhou para sua escrivaninha e viu o retrato de Naruto, dela, Sai e Yamato, dando grandes sorrisos e pareciam estar se divertindo como nunca.

_- Vamos Naruto, será legal! – Sakura puchava Naruto pela manga de seu casaco.  
- To indo, mas Yamato nem vai tirar foto que eu sei. – O loiro deixou ser puchado para frente da máquina onde Tenten a segurava rindo da situação.  
- Quem disse Naruto? – Yamato estava treinando suas melhores poses. – Sairei mais bonito que você. – Brincou Yamato olhando para Naruto, que agora estava postado ao seu lado com um grande bico.  
- Não vai nada, saírei melhor. – Naruto fez uma pose com um grande sorriso, que ia de orelha a orelha. – Sakura-chan sairá perfeitar...Como ela sempre foi.  
- Anda logo com isso. – Falou Sai ficando ao lado dos três exibindo um sorriso animado e basicamente falso.  
- Pode tirar Tenten. – Sakura sorriu a frente dos três homens e pode ver que a foto rápidamente foi batida._

**O que Machuca mais**

**Era estar tão perto,**

**E tanto para dizer,  
E ver você partindo.**

**Nunca sabendo**

**O que poderia ter sido**

**E não vendo que amar você,**

**Era o que eu tentava fazer.**

Sakura desviou os olhos daquele porta retrato e se levantou indo até o seu guarda-roupas. Pôs sua cabeça recostada na porta do guarda-roupas e novamente mergulhou em uma lembrança.

_O que há de errado? – Perguntou Naruto fitando-a. Mais ela nada respondeu. – Está pensando no Sasuke?_

_Não... – Ela se ajeitou, mudando de posição, em que estava sentada. Naruto não entendeu. – Naruto..._

_Hum... – Ele ainda a olhava._

_Quando você pensa sobre o futuro, - Sakura começou a falar, olhando para a grama. Queria saber a resposta de Naruto, talvez ela saberia o porque de Sasuke ir embora... Mais não era isso que iria perguntar. Queria saber o porque Naruto querer se tornar tanto um Hokage. – O que você vê? – Ela o olhou, talvez da boca de Naruto vinhessem mil respostas._

_Me diz você, o que você vê? – Ele sorriu com a pergunta, não sabia que ela se interessava tanto assim com o futuro dele. Mais ele queria saber o que ela pensava, do dela._

_É sério. – Falou ela, deixando claro que quem havia perguntado primeiro havia sido ela._

_Que eu sou um Hokage, Que o Sasuke está na vila... e você... – Ele sorriu confiante no que estava dizendo. – Eu vejo você, feliz..._

_Sakura sorriu ao ouvir ele dizendo aquilo. Mais já estava na hora dela voltar para casa, e já estava escuro. Ela levantou-se e acenou para o menino, justificando que já estava indo embora._

_E o que você vê? – Naruto gritou para ela, quando ela já estava longe, mais ela não havia respondido. E sumia ao longe, até não ser mais vista por ele._

**É difícil de lidar com a dor de ter perdido você**

**Em todo lugar que eu vou,**

**Mas eu estou conseguindo.**

**É difícil forçar aquele sorriso**

**Quando vejo meus amigos**

**E eu estou sozinha.**

**É difícil...**

**Levantar, me vestir...**

**Viver com esse arrependimento**

**Mas se eu pudesse voltar atrás,**

**Eu diria todas as palavras, que eu salvei em meu coração**

**Mais mesmo assim, não adiantaria.**

Sakura desencostou a cabeça do guarda-roupas. Pegou sua roupa de costume e seu casaco rosa predileto. E saíu do quarto pela janela, não queria ouvir sua mãe falando e perguntando o que estava acontecendo. A Kunouchi só queria destrair a cabeça por meia hora, e logo depois voltaria para casa. Ela caminhava de cabeça baixa, e em sua frente tinha o grupinho de meninas que tambem não estavam lá muito felizes. Tenten, Hinata e Ino, conversavam sobre a missão, Hinata contava detalhes do ocorrido e de como havia achado o Sasuke. Sakura chegou a frente da meninas e ficou ouvindo. Ela não conseguia sorrir para três, e elas sabiam o porque. Sakura mesmo estando rodiada pelas amigas se sentia sozinha e perdida em seu mundo, de mágoas e lembranças. Olhou para o lado e viu que estava olhando para onde acidentalmente havia esbarrado em Naruto, e que ali havia recebido um beijo e um Eu te amo.

_- - Me desculpa. – Falou Naruto olhando para Sakura embaixo de si. Tão indefesa que dava vontade de protege-la de tudo e de todos.  
- - Naruto... – Sakura havia se assustado, mais percebeu que ele não tinha culpa alguma.  
_

_Ele se aproximava do rosto da menina, mais a sensação de estar se sentindo bem vinha a tona._

- - Sakura...

Inevitavel, ele encostou seus lábios nos dela, lentamente. E fechou os olhos em seguida. A rua estava completamente vazia, e Sakura teve a sensação de estar sendo vigiada pelas amigas... Mais deveria ser somente impressão. O beijo era doce, Sakura demorou um pouco para entender o que Naruto havia feito, ficou hipinotizada com o toque dos lábios de Naruto nos dela, não queria se separar, mais era obrigada. Enfim, não deixou o beijo terminar de uma maneira ruim... Ela começou a aproveita-lo, fechando os olhos.  
As línguas estavam em sincronia. E isso fazia os dois ficarem cada vez mais avontade com aquele beijo. Naruto encerrou o beijo com um demorado roçar de lábios. Nunca havia beijado ninguem desta forma. Levou o rosto até aos ouvidos de Sakura e sorriu ao dizer.

- - Eu te amo.  


Sakura fechou os olhos, contendo novamente as lágrimas insistentes de rolarem. Ino percebeu que o olhar da amiga estava distante e quase sem foco algum de que o mundo girava em sua volta. Hinata e Tenten a olharam, não gostavam de ver Sakura daquele jeito tão triste. Ino levantou uma das mãos e tocou o ombro de Sakura lentamente, para que não a assustasse. Sakura balançou a cabeça e saiu andando rápidamente dali, voltando para sua casa. Quando entrou pela porta sentiu o abraço de sua mãe, e naqueles braços acolhedores ela desatinou a chorar, se lamentando por não ter feito a coisa certa a tempos.

- Chora minha filha, deixa a tristeza sair.

Ouviu a mãe dizer e a conduzi-la para o sofá sentando-a sem deixar de abraça-la. Fazia na cabeça de Sakura com todo o carinho que conseguia. A mãe de Sakura era uma das primeiras a não querer vê-la naquele estado, e vê-la assim a deixava triste.

**O que machuca mais,**

**Era estar tão perto**

**E ter tanto para dizer**

**E ver você partindo**

**Nunca sabendo**

**O que poderia ter sido**

**E não vendo que amar você**

**Era o que eu tentava fazer.**

Sakura levantou-se do sofá e saiu correndo sem falar nada com a mãe, estava disposta a achar Naruto em qualquer lugar. Mesmo achando somente seu corpo... Ela tinha esperança de que ele poderia estar vivo em qualquer lugar... Ela procuraria, até no fim do mundo.

_Pareciam dois doidos correndo daquele jeito, Sakura tinha que dar um jeito para não cair, de tão rápido que ela corria. Mais Naruto corria tão rápido que já a alcançará e corria ao seu lado._

_Eu disse. – Ele riu olhando-a._

_Não vale! – Ela parou de correr, e ele como a olhava, não viu a árvore a sua frente, e deu de cara nela. Enquanto Sakura tampava os olhos evitando ver o desastre. – Naruto!_

_Ai, ai, ai, ai! – Ele estava no chão, com a mão na cabeça e revirando-se._

_Você tá bem? – Ela segurava o riso, como ele poderia ser tão descuidado._

_To, bem. – Ele sentou-se encostado na árvore com um enorme calombo na testa._

_Olha só isso, tem um galo ai. – Ela levou a mão até a testa dele. _

_CUIDADO! – Ele berrou. Com o susto ela caiu no chão sentada e com os olhos arregalados._

_IDIOTA! _

_Desculpa. – Tentou se desculpar mais Levou um soco, forte da kunouchi._

_Naruto!! – Sakura tinha fogo nos olhos._

_Naruto arregalou os olhos ainda a olhando. E os fechou com toda a força quando ela levantou a mão mais uma vez. Mais o que recebeu não foi um soco, mais sim um beijo em sua testa._

_Ta desculpado. – Ela riu ao ver a cara que ele fez, e se levantou. – Vamos que eu estou com fome. – E jogou os cabelos para o lado._

_Ta... ta. Bom! – Ele se levantou, ainda não entendendo a reação da menina._

Passou na frente do cemitério e ficou olhando para a porta de entrada. Sem nem pensar ela adentrou o cemitério e foi direto para a lápide que estava o nome de Naruto, caíndo algumas vezes antes de chegar a frente da lápide e cair de joelhos.

**O que machuca mais,**

**Era estar tão perto**

**E ter tanto para dizer**

**E ver você partindo**

**Nunca sabendo**

**O que poderia ter sido**

**E não vendo que amar você**

**Era o que eu tentava fazer.**

O rosto do Loiro estava em sua mente, com um grande sorriso estampado nele. Sakura levou a mão ao seu peito e fechou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem. Abriu os olhos e olhou para um lado, não queria encarar a lápide com o nome dele. Mas tinha que fazer isso, tinha que dizer...

- Só você... – Ela fungou e pôs o cabelo atrás da orelha e levou a mão ao nome na lápide. – Somente você... – Deu um grande suspiro e segurou uma rosa branca na mão que não tocava as letras na lápide. - ... Só amo a você... – As palavras saíram como sussurros ao vento que batia como um assopro em seus cabelos os jogando para o lado.

**E não vendo que amar você...**

**Era o que eu tentava fazer....**

- Não chora... – Ouviu alguem falar. E a rosa de sua mão cair, em cima da lápide.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 – A surpresa

Sakura levou o olhar lentamente até a figura que dirigiu as palavras a ela. Viu que ela acabou se agachando por ela não ter se levantando ao menos para poder cumprimenta-la. Sakura não conseguia parar de chorar. Mesmo seus olhos estarem doloridos e enchados. Seu único refugio era poder chorar e ficar sozinha, se lamentando por não ter feito a coisa certa antes.

- Por favor,... – Pediu mais uma vez. Secou as lágrimas dela lentamente, Sasuke não era daquele jeito com ninguém fazia tempos. Mais rever o seu antigo time e seu sensei o fez perceber que ser duro às vezes só levava a ter tristezas dolorosas... Talvez se não tivesse saído de Konoha Naruto poderia estar ali com eles... Gritando e berrando.  
- Sasuke... – A voz de Sakura saiu arrastada e fraca. Ela não queria falar com ninguém, muito menos com ele. Queria correr dali, igual havia feito com sua mãe.  
- Não... Olha me desculpa, por fazer tanta besteira. – Sasuke estava se desculpando, isso mesmo, ele estava. E isso estava sendo difícil para ele. – Não queria fazer ninguém sofrer... mais vejo que querer não é poder. – Os olhos de Sakura estavam cessando as lágrimas. Era incrível como que Sasuke procurava as palavras para poder falar. – Agora acho que por minha culpa... que aquele idiota metido a besta e intrometido...  
- Não. – Sakura ficou de joelhos a frente do moreno, vê-lo daquele jeito não era agradável para a Kunouchi. Ele só era frio com tudo... E com todos. – Não se culpe... Não quis falar nada daquilo naquele dia... Estava nervosa...  
- Não se justifique. – Sasuke a interrompeu. – Tudo o que disse foi verdade apesar de você querer tentar se desculpar... Isso estava escrito na minha testa o tempo todo... e nunca parei para reparar isso.  
- Sasuke...  
- Não... – Sasuke desviou os olhos da menina. Sua vingança contra Itachi cegou seus olhos para o mundo e para os mais importantes, seus amigos. Ele notou isso um pouco tarde. – Vou achar uma maneira de achar o corpo dele... – Lágrimas queriam fluir em seus olhos, mas ele tinha total controle sobre elas, diferente de Sakura que chorava mais uma vez.  
- Eu acredito que ele não morreu... – Sakura levou a mão ao seu peito e fechou os olhos. – Ele tem que estar vivo...  
- Sakura. – Nunca havia visto Sakura assim, além de ser por ele. Tão preocupada e triste, por uma pessoa que nem ligava para ela... Mas Naruto era diferente, a atenção do loiro era só para ela. – Farei tudo para que eu o traga de volta. Nem que para isso use um jutso proibido de ressuscitação... que aprendi com o Orochimaru e me sacrifique por ele...  
- Sasuke... – Sakura não queria concordar mas seria difícil para ele dizer não, sentia em si que Sasuke queria chorar mais estava impedindo as lágrimas de caírem. Ela aproximou-se e envolveu o moreno em um terno abraço. – Obrigada.

Sasuke retribuiu ao abraço da menina, e ficaram um tempo assim. Parecia que fazia tempos que se viam... Deixaram o passado para trás e viviam o presente sem mágoas ou ressentimentos passados. Finalmente haviam crescido. Sakura novamente voltou a derramar lágrimas, e agora estavam molhando a camiseta do moreno. Ela não se cansava de se lembrar de como Naruto era... Seu sorriso era a peça mais importante do seu rosto enrubescido por constrangimento ou por felicidade.

- Sakura... – Sasuke a acordou de devaneios depois de minutos passados. Mas ela nada respondeu. – Você gosta do Naruto?

A pergunta do moreno fez com ela o olha-se e desse um sorriso tímido e sofrido. Ela concordou com a cabeça e se pôs a falar.

- Era dele que eu gostava todo o tempo... E ainda gosto... – Sakura secou as lágrimas – Só que não queria ver isso... Pois estava obcecada por você...  
- Não reprima mas esse sentimento... – Sasuke sorriu forçado. – Deixe ele aflorar, e tenta não misturar mas sentimentos... – Sasuke não sabia como falar em sentimentos. Além do mais, o amor. Ele não queria mais senti-lo, mais alguma coisa havia mudado dele de uns dias para cá.  
- Talvez seja tarde... Para que eu tente não reprimir...  
- Essa baboseira me deixa sem jeito. – Comentou o moreno se levantando e ajudando a Kunouchi a se levantar. Não estava ali para fazer isso, falar de sentimentos ou trazer Naruto de volta. – Tenho uma coisa para te amostrar... Acho que vai gostar.  
- Áh, agora não...  
- Já disse que você vai gostar... – Ele puxou a Kunouchi, mais ela nada fez. Deixou-se levar.  
- Você continua o mesmo chato de antes. – Ela mandou língua para o menino.  
- E você a mesma chorona... – Ele sorriu ainda puxando Sakura pela mão.

Seguiram lentamente até o destino que Sasuke, supostamente mostraria uma coisa a garota. Era bastante importante para ele quanto para ela. E eles jamais deixariam partir ou escapar de suas mãos. Sasuke adentrou o hospital de konoha, iria procurar por Kakashi que estava internado. E saber se ele poderia amostrar a Sakura o que ele queria. Adentrou o quarto de Kakashi depois de bater na porta e o seu ex sensei dar autorização para que ele entra-se.

- Kakashi. – O moreno olhou para Sakura e depois levou os olhos para Kakashi, que estava sentado na cama hospitalar.  
- Fale, Sasuke. – Kakashi ainda não havia se acostumado a idéia de ver o moreno ali quase todo dia para poder visitá-lo. Sabia que Sasuke começava novamente a se apegar a ele. Como seu pai.  
- Será que a Sakura poderia ver... O que eu vi hoje mais cedo? – Sasuke tomava cuidado para não estragar tudo. Ele estava começando a não conseguir mudar o rumo de um assunto.  
- A, mais é claro. Concerteza ela ficará mais feliz. – Kakashi tinha um grande sorriso na face, desde da morte de Naruto que ele não conseguia sorrir direito. – Está acho que aqui em no Hospital, vê no quarto ao lado.  
- Entendido.

Sasuke saiu do quarto sendo seguido por Sakura que não estava, muito feliz, por descobrir a tal coisa que o moreno queria mostrar-lhe. Piscou algumas vezes, seus olhos estavam ardendo de tanto que havia chorado, e mal conseguia piscar. Sasuke caminhava até a porta do quarto que ficava ao lado da de Kakashi e a adentrou sem nem ao menos bater. Esperou que Sakura entra-se e fechou a porta com cuidado. Não havia ninguém na cama, mas parecia a mesma havia sido ocupada por alguém alguns minutos atrás, pois a cama tinha o lençol revirado. Sasuke olhou para Sakura e sorriu, esperava que conseguisse mostrar a ela, o que queria mostra.

- O que você queria que eu vi-se Sasuke? – Sakura olhava tudo a sua volta, não via nada de mais, naquele quarto. Havia entrado várias vezes ali quando cuidava de pacientes junto com Tsunade, e parecia ser o mesmo depois que havia voltado da missão e depois de alguns dias que não trabalhava, desde de sua volta para konoha.  
- Bem ali. – Ele apontou para traz de Sakura. Sua feição estava séria novamente, não queria mostrar felicidade ou algum sentimento. Havia sofrido um bocado quando viu Naruto morrer na sua frente.

Sakura virou-se lentamente para poder olhar o que tanto Sasuke queria lhe mostrar, pode ver a porta se abrindo e Tsunade entrando. Ela sorriu um pouco ao ver a Hokage, porém não entendia o porque da quinta estar com um sorriso grande nos lábios. E deixar espaço na porta para que alguém passa-se. A Kunouchi tentava olhar o que se passava mas nada acontecia. Viu uma perna aparecer e logo o corpo por completo estar visível na porta e caminhar para dentro do quarto. Lentamente seus olhos seguiram para o rosto da pessoa. Brevemente seus olhos se arregalaram, não acreditavam no que viam. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e sua boca se mexeu em palavras incompreensíveis. Deu um passo a frente, por força de suas pernas. Sua mente não conseguia pensar.

- Não pode ser... – Sua voz saiu arrastada, e as lágrimas vinheram em seus olhos. – Eu to sonhando...

Tinha que provar que não era um sonho, correu passando por Sasuke e abraçando a pessoa que estava ali, parada e completamente enfaixada. A força que a abraçava, fez com que ela gemesse de dor.

- Naruto... – Sua voz saiu arrastada. Poderia ser uma imagem de sua cabeça. Estava tão obcecada com a morte de Naruto, que não conseguia diferenciar o real do irreal de seus pensamentos e ações. Fechou os olhos e perguntou a si mesma em pensamento se estava sonhando. Mas sua Inner estava ali lhe falando que não.  
- Sakura-chan... Isso dói. – Falou o Loiro tentando abraça-la também.

Suas dúvidas se comprovaram. Era mesmo o loiro que estava li de pé e sendo abraçado por ela. Sakura o olhou e deu um grande sorriso, seu aliviou era tão grande que nem mesmo conseguia ficar de pé. Sentia suas pernas tremerem de felicidade e seus pensamentos ruins irem indo embora, se esvairando por sua mente. Sakura o abraçou novamente. Tsunade olhou para Sasuke que estava saindo do quarto e caminhou até ele... Teria que deixar Naruto e Sakura sozinhos. Sakura merecia isso.

- Sasuke. – Chamou a Hokage quando o menino ia virar o corredor.  
- Hum? – Ele parou e se virou para poder encara-la.  
- Por que voltou para Konoha? Pelo que eu soube foi ganhar força para sua tal vingança. Contra Itachi. – Tsunade o analisava, fechando lentamente o quarto onde estavam Naruto e Sakura.  
- Somente trazer Sakura, e me senti culpado pela "morte" de Naruto. – Sasuke não a olhava. Seus olhos estavam na janela e seus pensamentos novamente longe... Ultimamente ele estava pensando demais. Isso até o preocupava. – Ainda não me sinto forte o suficiente... Minha raiva do Itachi ainda cresce, e creio que já está se aproximando... O dia da minha "vitoriosa" vingança. – Sasuke deu as costas para Tsunade e voltou a caminhar. – Tenho coisas a fazer.

Tsunade nada falou. Ficou seguindo o moreno seguir até sair do corredor onde se encontravam. Ela o entendia perfeitamente... Também queria vingança pela morte de seu irmão e ex namorado. Mas ela havia mudado esse pensamento, sabia que eles não voltariam se sua vingança fosse comprida. Isso só traria mais dor a ela.

Sasuke saiu do hospital de Konoha afim de ir treinar... Ou pelo menos inventar um treino, cujo livraria-se de seus pensamentos... De uma certa morena. Por onde passava todos o olhavam com um certo receio de se aproximar, só seus conhecidos de três anos e meio atrás que o aceitaram de volta ali. Sem fazer questionamentos ou ficarem falando ladainhas que nem ele mesmo queria ouvir. Voltar aquele lugar, só despertava sua fúria de matar seu irmão mais velho. Decidiu a ir no lago, aperfeiçoar mais seu chidore. E foi o que fez, já na beira do lago estendeu sua mão e raios surgiram em suas mãos. Quando olhou para os lados, quase havia feito uma besteira... Estava tão descuidado que não vira alguém com os pés no lago. Se fizesse alguma coisa essa pessoa poderia morrer. Abaixou as mãos e caminhou até a pessoa, ele a reconheceu de imediato... E a menina como sempre estava distraída.

- Não já falei para prestar mais atenção, onde fica? – Sasuke falou ao pé do seu ouvido. Pode ver a menina dando um pulo e quase cair no lago, mas sendo segurada pelo moreno. – To falando. – Ele se sentou ao lado da morena ainda sorrindo. Não sabia o porque mas adorava vê-la detraída.  
- Sasuke-kun... – Hinata tinha os olhos arregalados, estava tão distraía olhando o fundo do lago cristalino que nem havia notado a presença do moreno. – Que susto...

- Susto? Ou distração? – O moreno sorriu olhando para o lago, quem não se detrairia com aquela beleza que aquele lago tinha? Fazia tempos que ele nem reparava na beleza de lugares ou de pessoas.  
- As... duas coisas... – Hinata desviou os olhos do moreno. Ele estava sempre certo, desde de o dia em que ela o havia visto. Sempre a pegava desprevenida. – Tentarei melhorar...  
- Não precisa, essa vez foi boa... Se distrai às vezes é bom... – Sasuke a olhou novamente, o rosto claro de Hinata despertava a vontade de Sasuke toca-lo.  
- Você... que achou Naruto-kun? – Hinata ainda não conseguia olhar para o moreno, queria evitar aquele olhar dominador.  
- Digamos que sim... Havia ido falar com Juugo e os outros esses dias... E passei perto do lugar onde havia sido a sua missão. Ele estava caído tentando se movimentar. – Sasuke não conseguia tirar os olhos da menina e isso já o começava a incomodar. – Realmente fiquei feliz em vê-lo, apesar de suas idiotices.  
- Você está mudando... Sakura me disse que você sempre foi frio... antes de ir embora... – Hinata o olhou de esgueira.  
- Talvez... – Ele deixou o sorriso sumir e evitou encara-la por uns segundos. – Mudar é difícil, só se algo realmente importante acontecer.  
- Você já está bastante forte... – Hinata o olhou, tinha que se esforçar para não ficar vermelha. – Não faça vingança contra seu irmão... Ele é o único a mais de sua família.  
- Como sabe disso? – Sasuke virou seu corpo para olha-la.  
- Sakura... – Hinata desviou o olhar e seus cabelos caíram cobrindo sua face de ser vista pelo moreno.  
- Áh. – Por um momento ele havia pensado que havia sido Naruto, o loiro poderia ter contado tudo com detalhes, apesar dele não saber de muita coisa. – Não tem problema... Mas isso é o que eu vou fazer Hinata, ele matou todos da minha família... Não vai ser um pedido que vai mudar minha opinião. – Ele havia sido duro demais, mas havia sido preciso.  
- Me desculpe... por me intrometer... – Hinata não o olhou ficando em silêncio.  
- Tudo bem. – Ele tirou os cabelos do rosto da menina e segurou o riso ao perceber que ela estava vermelha.  
- Nossa, estou causando algo em você. – Concluiu ele risonho fazendo a menina o encarar. Mais vermelha do que já estava. – Acho que causo isso em... você. – Ele falaria besteira se continua-se a sua frase sem cabimento para Hinata. Aproximou-se da menina com um olhar malicioso. – Estou prestes a lhe beijar... – Foi direcionando o olhar e o rosto de encontro do da morena. Queria ver a reação da morena, por mais fraca que fosse. Tinha certeza que ela faria alguma coisa.  
- Sasuke-kun... – Hinata lentamente se afastou do Moreno, em um rápido movimento ficando de pé. – Acho que não deve...  
- Você acha? – Ele se levantou um pouco afastado da morena. – Não vejo a certeza em suas palavras... – E passou a mão no rosto da morena e levou a mão à nuca dela, a puxando para si. – Tens um perfume maravilhoso... – Comentou ele cheirando seu pescoço.  
- Quer que eu fale mais uma vez? – Ela levou a mão ao peito do menino o empurrando. Não sabia de onde arranjará força para fazer isso... Ou melhor coragem o suficiente. Ela queria, e isso era visto em seus olhos... Provar o gosto do moreno. Mas para ela não seria possível. – Ou é surdo para não me ouvir... – Lutava para seu rosto não ficar vermelho, estava sendo pouco possível.  
- Wouoow! – Ele se sentiu empurrado e sorriu. Não esperava isso da morena, mas ficou mais entusiasmado em tentar algo com ela. – Se rebelando; - Ele riu aparecendo atrás da menina. – Ainda se renderá. – Ele riu assoprando o pescoço da morena. Isso causou várias sensações diferentes em Hinata. – To brincando... Sua boba. Não acredito que caiu no que eu disse? – Ele sentou-se no mesmo lugar e sorriu encarando Hinata que estava mais vermelha que um tomate, e que tentava esconder o rosto com o cabelo.  
- Seu sem graça. – Ela sentou-se ao lado do moreno e sua mão formigava por vingança... Uma vingança divertida. – Não brinque... comigo... – Ela começava a gaguejar. – Não... me ... conhece... Sasuke-kun.  
- Hum... conhecer? – Ele desviou o olhar da menina e ficou fitando o lago, mordeu os lábios discretamente, imaginando a verdadeira Hinata. _Seria divertido_... Seus pensamentos o dominava.  
- Ei! – Berrou ela ao ouvido do moreno, e jogando água em seu rosto. – To falando...  
- Áhhrr' – Ele secou o rosto e a encarou.

O olhar do menino estava sério. E isso fez Hinata ficar receosa de lhe ter feito algo que não gosta-se. Seus olhos estavam quase ficando arregalados quando ele se aproximou do lago e pegou um punhado de água e logo em seguida raios envolver sua mão com a água. E logo ele jogar em seu rosto.

- Sabia que essa água é gelada. – Comentou ele olhando a expressão da morena. – Pelo menos eu esquentei antes de jogar em você.  
- Sem graça. – Ele recebeu um tapa em seu braço sem força alguma.  
- Nossa... Doeu tanto que vou enfaixar o braço. – Ele ironizou a frase e recebeu um olhar severo e um bico grande de Hinata que virou o rosto.

**********************

Naruto havia explicado como tudo havia acontecido e como ele havia chegado a Konoha. Nunca havia conseguido se não fosse Sasuke tê-lo o trago para ali. Sakura estava bastante feliz e seus olhos brilhavam com tanta intensidade que Naruto ficava eufórico de alegria mesmo sem conseguir se mexer muito. Reclamando de dor de vez em quando.

- O que foi? – O olhar preocupado da Kunouchi foi ouvida por Naruto que havia acabado de acordar.  
- Nada... Tudo bem. – Ele sorriu tentando se sentar e por fim conseguindo. Seu olhar se abaixou ao lençol branco de sua cama deixando seu olhar vago e triste.  
- Naruto? – Sakura sentou-se na cama ao seu lado o encarando de cabeça baixa.  
- Hum? – Ele levou o olhar triste para a menina.  
- Me diz, o que foi? – Ela tinha um sorriso simples nos lábios, tentava animar Naruto com ele.  
- Sabe... – Ele desviou os olhos da menina e encarou a janela. – A oba-chan, me falou... Que você estava triste. E chorava todos os dias. – Ele levou novamente o olhar azulado para a menina exibindo um sorriso fraco.  
- É... – Ela sustentou o olhar do menino, não ia desvia-los. – Vi uma coisa que nem imaginava que poderia acontecer...  
- O que seria? – Perguntou o loiro desenfaixando o braço esquerdo.  
- Para. – Ela enfaixou o braço do menino novamente e sorriu o encarando. – Que eu não gosto do Sasuke...  
- Ahhr? – Ele a encarou novamente desistindo de tentar desenfaixar-se.  
- Isso mesmo... – Ela sorriu teria que falar tudo o que sentia pelo loiro, mas algo conseguia o impedir de fazer tal ato. Sua Inner a estimulava a falar e outras vezes a desistir. – Eu gosto de você – Fechou os olhos fortemente.  
- Sakura-chan... – Ele ainda não parecia acreditar que a própria Sakura havia lhe dito isso, concerteza ele deveria estar morto ou sonhando com algo tão bom como isso. Seus olhos focalizavam o rosto claro de Sakura e aproximou-se. – Eu sabia.  
- Harr? – Sakura abriu os olhos e se levantou da cama. Sasuke não poderia ter contado nada, pois estava com ela o tempo todo antes de lhe amostrar que Naruto estava bem.  
- Calma... – Naruto levou a mão na testa. – Eu sabia que você não gostava do Sasuke. – Falou ele.  
- Ufá. – Ela sorriu o fitando. - Não ia fazer nada com você, se fala-se outra coisa.

Naruto sorriu a fitando, por fim tirou as faixas dos dois braços. E amostrou a Sakura que já estavam perfeitamente curados. Ele já conseguia ficar de pé, e a maioria de seus ferimentos já estavam curados. Só sentia uma dor no peito, que ele conseguia superar sem se mexer muito. Tinha que fazer o que ele ia fazer antes de completar aquela missão, iria pedir Sakura em Namoro e em alta classe. Ele estendeu a mão para Sakura e ela a segurou, em um giro rápido Naruto a fez deitar-se em seu colo, e ficou encarando-a nos olhos. Sorriu com a magia que os olhos de Sakura conseguia transmitir para ele. Aproximou-se da menina e roçou seus lábios nos dela. Não se importava se seu peito doía, ignorava o mundo a sua volta, só se entregando ao início daquele beijo, caloroso. Separou-se deixando a menina ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Sakura. – Ele sorriu a olhando e acariciando seu rosto delicado.  
- Naruto... – Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e pôs-se a encara-lo novamente nos olhos.  
- Quer Namorar comigo? – Ele sorriu finalmente havia feito o pedido que tanto queria fazer desde que eram pequenos. Um amor de criança que com o tempo havia crescido mais, e mais.  
- Naruto... – Falou ela mais uma vez o nome dele. Adorava fala-lo. Nunca imaginou que Naruto a pediria em Namoro, mas havia visto que ele o fez sem nem mesmo ela perceber. Ainda entorpecida pelo beijo, ela aceitou.

Novamente sem nem mesmo ela esperar ele a beijou.

**Sazame Hyuuga**

**HAHA' Adorei o coment'  
Vai ter várias cenas quentes dos dois casais daqui pra frente... *-*'  
Nem me imagino escrevendo.. O.O' Mas a gente tenta,. [/brincadeira.  
O nome da música é What Hurts the Most – Rascal Flatts**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 – Me beija?**

O que custava para Sasuke se esforçar para ser um pouco mais compreensível? Ele achava que tudo... Não conseguia se juntar com os ex amigos... Não queria criar laços. Temia perder mais alguém que ele gostasse, e sofrer como sofreu com a morte de sua família. Fazia um mês que ele estava na Vila... E uma semana que havia visto Juugo e os outros. Era tão ruim querer para de pensar em uma pessoa, e isso não acontecer. Várias vezes ele balançava a cabeça, dizendo a si mesmo que tentar algo com ela só o levaria a fraqueza e assim sua vingança poderia ser um fracasso completo. Talvez só se divertir... Seria uma boa idéia.

- Quem sabe...

Disse ao vento com um ar sério e um olhar atrativo. Olhando tudo em volta, não queria ver ninguém por perto. Não estava com nenhuma paciência de aturar ninguém naquele dia ensolarado. Caminhava na pequena floresta de Konoha para espairecer a mente. Tinha as mãos nos bolsos de sua bermuda e uma camiseta azul.

***************

Naruto já estava à frente da casa de Sakura. Fazia um mês naquele dia que estavam juntos... E a levaria para dar uma volta. Curtindo o dia ao lado dela. Quando Sakura apareceu na porta de sua casa, correu e lhe deu um abraço forte e um beijo caloroso. Naruto ficou super feliz, ao vê-la. E com uma cara de bobo, ao ver como ela estava bonita naquele dia... Assim como nos outros. Ele realmente não acreditava que estava namorando com ela, mesmo depois de um mês completado.

- Oi meu amor. – Naruto a girou antes de bota-la no chão e lhe dar um Celinho demorado.  
- Naru! – Sakura agarrou-se mais a ele quando ele desatinou a gira-la no ar.  
- Te amo! Te amo! – Naruto riu olhando a Kunouchi.

Foi assim que passaram o dia. Curtindo e se divertindo enquanto podiam.  
Já no dia seguinte Hinata, Sakura e Ino. Resolveram fazer um bolo de chocolate. Seria uma tarefa difícil já que nenhuma das três sabiam fazer um bolo... Mas concerteza elas aprenderiam a fazer. E naquele dia.

- Me da a farinha Hinata! – Falou Sakura quebrando o ovo.  
- Tudo bem, to pegando. – Hinata abriu a porta da geladeira da casa dela e pegou a farinha e a manteiga. Sabia que Sakura poderia pedir. – Toma. – Ela entregou a farinha à amiga e pôs a manteiga na mesa, sorrindo.  
- Obrigada. – Sakura pegou uma quantidade necessária para o bolo e começou a mexê-lo.  
- Eu nem vou tentar fazer nada. – Falou Hinata sentando-se na cadeira.  
- Nhá Hinata! – Ino riu olhando Hinata. – Só por que você não sabe fazer que não vai tentar.  
- Mas isso não é meu forte... Sabe... – Hinata sorriu, estava certa do que estava falando.  
- Tudo bem, daqui a pouco a Sakura e eu terminaremos aqui. – Ino mudava a temperatura do forno.

O bolo já estava quase pronto naquela altura e as meninas conversavam animadas na cozinha de Hinata. De vez em quando a irmã da morena vinha ver o que elas estavam fazendo, e o Hiashi, pai de Hinata também. Fazia tempos que a morena não levava as amigas para lá. E quando ela o fazia, o pai dela ficava muito feliz.

Sasuke estava com a cabeça em outro mundo. Queria tanto ver Hinata que suas pernas lhe direcionaram para a casa dela. Sem nem mesmo ele saber. Quando se deu conta Sakura o convidava para entrar com um grande sorriso nos lábios rosados.

- Oh! Sasuke, bem vindo. – Sakura olhou Ino e Hinata ainda sorrindo. – A casa nem é minha mas logo já falo... – Ela soltou uma risada baixa e deu espaço para Sasuke entrar.  
- Oi Sakura. – Ele cumprimentou as meninas e sentou-se na cadeira indicada por Sakura.

- Sasuke, faz tanto tempo que não o vejo. – Ino sorriu indo se sentar na cadeira perto de Sasuke. – Onde esteve?  
- Ah, tava treinando. – Ele sorriu para a loira.  
- Sasuke? – Sakura sorriu segurando um pequeno pote nas mãos.  
- Sim? – Sasuke direcionou o olhar para Sakura e sorriu.  
- Hey, Sasuke. Bom eu e Ino fizemos um bolo... Mas quem fez mesmo fui eu. – Sakura sorriu ao ver o olhar fuzilador de Ino. – Você quer um pedaço?  
- Huh? Eu tenho escolha? – Sasuke olhou para o pote nas mãos de Sakura e depois para o rosto da menina.  
- Obvio que não. – Sakura sorriu amostrando o pote para ele segurar – Pegue um pedaço para você.  
- Ta. – Sasuke segurou o pote nas mãos e o abriu. O bolo não estava com uma cara boa, e Sasuke pode sentir uma gota de suor descer pelo deu rosto. Ele olhou para Ino e Sakura e pegou o pedaço de bolo o levando a boca.  
- Bem, o que achou Sasuke? – Sakura sorriu cruzando uma mão na outra.  
- Eu... Não posso falar que está ruim... – Sasuke olhava o bolo tentando indenficar que ingredientes ele continha.  
- Huh? – Sakura pareceu não entender o que Sasuke queria dizer. Quando olhou para o lado pode ver Hinata com um copo de água na mão.  
- Aqui... Sasuke-kun... Sua água. – Hinata sorria alegremente com a mão com o copo estendido para Sasuke. – Sakura... Você já experimentou o bolo? – Hinata a olhou quando Sasuke havia pegado o copo de água.  
- Não. – Sakura a olhou e Ino fez o mesmo.  
- Ahh! Então você está usando Sasuke-kun como cobaia! – Hinata sorria olhando para as amigas. Suas expressões eram de seriedade... Mas as duas não se continham o olhar de Hinata e riram.

Sasuke olhava para Hinata enquanto bebia a água. Estava muito bonita como em todos os dias e isso chamava a atenção dele. _Hinata._ Seu pensamento estava somente nela. _Ultimamente tenho pensado em você... Todos os dias!_ Realmente, não conseguia parar de pensar em Hinata e em como ela lhe chamava a atenção. _Eu estou apaixonado? _Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ele não queria se envolver com ninguém... Mas estava sendo difícil evitar sua mente de ter a imagem de Hinata em sua cabeça. Havia se decidido, fazer alguma coisa. Antes de ir embora havia falado com Hinata que queria falar com ela, marcou o local e se despediu.

- Ah, nem ficou tão ruim assim. – Sakura riu olhando para Ino.  
- Nem sabemos. – Ino sorriu olhando Sakura. – Nem provamos.  
- Ah, vamos lá então. – Sakura sorriu puxando Ino até o tabuleiro de bolo.  
- Meninas eu vou embora, mais tarde nos vemos. – Sasuke levantou-se e abriu a porta.  
- Até mais tarde Sasuke. – As meninas acenaram para ele e cortaram o bolo.

Sasuke saiu da casa de Hinata e caminhou lentamente. Encostou-se na parede perto da casa da morena e ficou ali pensando. Pôs um dos pés na parede e as mão no bolso da calça que estava usando. Desatinando a olhar o céu. O rosto pensativo agora foi direcionado ao chão. E umas lembranças de quando ele e Hinata eram menores veio a sua cabeça. A única vez que falara de verdade com a morena além de Oi foi quando tinham nove anos. Ele não sentia nada por ela, mas havia roubado um beijo da morena, só para poder ver a sua reação.

- Sasuke... Sasuke-kun. – Hinata tinha as mãos na cintura enquanto olhava para Sasuke que parecia viajar. – Sasuke-kun, você está me escutando?  
- Hã... – Sasuke a olhou com um ar de quem havia sido interrompido.  
- Ahh, você está tão desligado. – Hinata o olhava com um ar de preocupação. – Isso não é normal... E então está querendo falar comigo?  
- Oh... – Sasuke balançou a cabeça positivamente olhando a menina dos pés a cabeça. Desencostou-se da parede e seguiu em passos lentos até a morena. A encostou na parede e sorriu. – Hinata... – Levou sua boca na dela, a beijando com vontade.

Hinata não fechou os olhos na hora que recebeu o beijo. Não conseguia entender o porque de Sasuke ter feito aquilo. E então o empurrou.

- Espere um pouco! – Ela ficou receosa e deixou um braço levantado a frente de seu corpo. – O que está fazendo?  
- Pode sentir o abraço do moreno, e a mão dele envolvendo sua cintura.

- Eu amo você. - Sasuke não sabia como conseguiu falar aquilo, as palavras saíam que nem sequer ele conseguia controlar. Hinata havia ficado em silêncio, não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. - Desde que a vi no lago, quando estava em sua missão... Eu só tenho pensado em você. - Sasuke tinha que se controlar, estava fazendo uma besteira... Ou talvez só estava com medo de amar alguém e sofrer com isso. Mas ele nunca saberia se não tenta-se.

- O que você está falando? - Hinata não havia o separado de si, custava a acreditar no que estava ouvindo. - Está tentando me conquistar assim como faz com as outras? Você é um mulherengo. - Falou a morena sem receio algun, decidida nas palavras.

- Ultimamente só estou lembrando de quando nos encontramos e de quando éramos crianças. - A voz sedutora de Sasuke falava diretamente no ouvido de Hinata que estremecia ao ouvi-lo.

- Uhn? - Hinata olhava para a camisa de Sasuke.

- É verdade, eu já fiquei com muitas mulheres... e Não dei valor a nenhuma... - Sua boca e sua mente estavam em complô contra ele. O entregava de uma forma tão absurda que ele nem conseguia parar de falar. - E realmente nunca senti qualquer tipo de sentimento por elas. - Sasuke sentiu as costas de Hinata se contrair. - Eu nuca me apaixonei a primeira vista.

- Sasuke-kun... - Hinata pode ver a sinceridade nas palavras de Sasuke e isso a deixava com mais receio ainda. - Mas eu não posso...Eu não posso... - O pai de Hinata não ia gostar de saber que o traidor de Konoha havia se apaixonado pela sua querida filha e sucessora. E Hinata sabia disso. Era melhor evitar... Apesar de sentir algo diferente pelo moreno.

- Não pense em nada... Apenas me beije. - Ele segurou ela mais fortemente pela cintura e a beijou como nunca havia beijado ninguém. Sua mão acariciava o rosto da morena e a outra mão estava na cintura da mesma. Hinata não agüentou, havia correspondido ao beijo, mesmo sabendo das conseqüências que isso levaria.

Tinha que falar tais coisas que ele mesmo julgava ser coisa de fracos. Se entregar a sentimentos confusos, que ele não queria sentir. Mas Sasuke tinha que conseguir ao menos um beijo de Hinata. E isso ele já teria feito, e isso o deixava extasiado. Talvez ele nem soubesse no que isso poderia levar... Mas estava certo que nunca havia beijado alguém como Hinata.

Me desculpem a demora em postar. To com muitos problemas em casa... Mas ta ai.. senão ficou bom. Pelo menos tentei nesse capítulo... No próximo vou ser bem melhor.

Beijos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Partes de Hentai... Finalmente. \õ/. Quero deixar Claro que é a primeira vez que escrevo Hentai na minha vida.**

**Capítulo 12 – Essa noite é só de nós dois.**

Sasuke ficou olhando para o nada enquanto Hinata estava abraçada a ele._ "Isso é tão meloso"_. Pensou ele consigo mesmo. Direcionou o olhar para os cabelos de Hinata balançarem conforme o vento batia levemente neles. Sasuke sentiu uma presença diferente, estreitou os olhos e seu Sharingan surgiu. Alguém procurava por Hinata, e realmente ele não queria ficar para saber o assunto da conversa. Confirmou que era o pai da morena. E teve a certeza que o pai dela não aprovaria sua filha Hinata falando com ele, em um lugar praticamente deserto, onde só estavam os dois, abraçados. O olhar Ônix foi direcionado a morena que parecia nem notar que o mundo girava. A desabraçou e fingiu um sorriso. Já não agüentava olhar naqueles olhos e lembrar que havia dito que a amava.

- Preciso ir... – Falou ele sem dar detalhes.  
- Sa... Sasuke... kun... – Gaguejou. Havia com muito custo controlado não gaguejar na frente do Uchiha, mas depois daquele beijo, novamente aquela Hinata tímida estava voltando. _"Para de gaguejar"_, pensou. Mas do que adiantaria? Só ficaria pior se ela se tortura-se.

- Hinata! - Ela ouviu alguém chamá-la. Hinata virou-se de imediato na direção da voz. A voz conhecida fez ela arregalar os olhos. "Pai". Pensou. O que aconteceria se ele a visse com o vingador e o traidor de Konoha. Daria-lhe sermões e com certeza, não deixaria sair de casa. E o pior, caçaria Sasuke até matá-lo. "Calma, papai não é assim".Pensava, ao ver seu pai aparecer junto com Neji. Olhou rapidamente para trás e não viu mais o moreno ali. Por um momento ficou aliviada, mas não entendeu o porque ele sair sem se despedir ou avisar.

- Finalmente, não é, Hinata. - Falou Neji olhando-a virar-se para encara-los. - Poderia ao menos ter respondido.

- Exatamente, mas já que a encontramos, espero que não tenha esquecido do treino com seu primo. - Hiashi lembrou encarando a filha, que parecia nem estar ali. Tinha os olhos longe. - Hinata você está bem?

- To... To sim... Pai. - Hinata os encarou, arranjando firmeza nas palavras que havia pronunciado.

- Vamos Hinata, já perdemos tempo demais te procurando - Neji deu meia volta e voltou a caminhar.

- Sim. - Hinata o seguiu.

Hiashi olhou os dois caminhando e um sorriso surgiu. Era bom ver Neji a ajudando, treinando junto com sua filha. Queria que o sobrinho não se sentisse obrigado a fazer isso só porque carregava o selo em sua testa, uma confirmação que ele não pertencia à ramificação principal, mesmo sendo isso seu direito.

*******

_"Conquistá-la vai ser fácil"_. Sasuke estava sentado em um galho de árvore. Da pequena floresta de Konoha. Olhou para si mesmo e riu sem sentir graça alguma, vestir aquela roupa idiota, dava irritação ao moreno.

- Não sei quanto tempo serei capaz de aturar tudo isso. - Falou consigo mesmo. O olhar frio e sem emoção voltará mais forte. - Isso está ficando cada dia mais idiota. Essa Vila absurdamente parada nunca vai me dar nada do que realmente necessito... Mas sair daqui vai ser idiotice... Afinal, ainda tenho que conquistar aquela Hyuuga. - Revirou os olhos ao pensar nisso. - Preciso de seu Byakugan... - Seus olhos ficaram sérios e furiosos. - Para achar... Itachi, antes mesmo que ele me ache. - Raios de Chidore envolveram seu braço, a raiva era grande ao pronunciar o nome do irmão. - Quando o fizer, finalmente dizimarei está Vila.

Pulou da árvore. O ódio cada vez o dominava, deixando seu coração como pedra e seus olhos cegos para a realidade. Tinha tanto ódio da vila de Konoha, por não ter encontrado sua verdadeira força ali, que estava disposto a acabar com ela na primeira oportunidade. Mas o que Sasuke não sabia que ele poderia se apaixonar verdadeiramente por Hinata e que seu verdadeiro lar era em Konoha... E destruir este lar, traria a ele a maior solidão que nunca havia sentido.

Mesmo fingindo ser um novo Sasuke na frente dos outros, bonzinho e feliz, bem lá no fundinho ele gostava de estar ali. Rodeado de amigos e alguém como Karkashi que o trava como se fosse um filho. Mas o moreno jamais admitiria nada disso para ninguém, nem para si mesmo. Tinha medo de sentir algum sentimento bom... Ele achava que aconteceria como com sua família... Os perderá e ainda mesmo que não admita sofre um pouco com isso e deixa o ódio, dominar seu coração. Pensa que com isso será mais forte que qualquer um que se ponha em seu caminho_... "Me odeia, e assim conseguirá ser mais forte. Deixa o ódio te dominar..."_ Lembrou-se da conversa com seu irmão, e isso lhe deu mais raiva o fazendo destruir a árvore a sua frente, com o chidore formado nas mãos.

*******

Neji a olhava, era perfeito como Hinata desviava da rapidez de seus ataques. Tinha que admitir, a morena estava ficando boa, e não mais se deixava levar pela fraqueza. Conseguia até admira-la nisso. Pensava que Hinata nunca conseguiria nem ao menos lançar uma kunai, e agora ela lança kunais enquanto se desvia de seus ataques velozes. E com certeza com sensualidade em seus movimentos femininos. Neji balançou a cabeça negativamente. No que estava pensando, e admirando o corpo de sua prima. Não poderia fazer isso, estava namorando Tenten e realmente não queria trai-la. Nem mesmo em pensamentos. Porém algo em Hinata chamava-lhe sua atenção. Fazendo-o desligar-se por uns segundos no que estava fazendo.

- Sua vez de me atacar. - Falou ele tentando esquecer seus pensamentos.

- Entendido. - Falou a voz meiga de Hinata, começando a ataca-lo, usava força e velocidade em seus braços.

Fazia algum, tempo que estavam ali treinando e já estava bastante tarde. Até que Neji resolveu que Hinata deveria descansa, a morena já estava bastante ofegante e tinha uma expressão cansada quando sentou-se na escada a frente de sua casa.

- Soube que você e o Uchiha conversam muito. - Comentou Neji recostando-se na parede e olhando para frente.

- Uhn... - Hinata o encarou. Como que ele sabia disso? Não via Neji quase sempre. Será que alguém andava seguindo-a? Ou tinha alguém que contava tudo ao seu primo. - Só... Só... Conversamos... Só isso... - Falou a morena gaguejando. Estava nervosa.

- Não precisa ficar desta forma, e nem me encarar desta forma. - Comentou ele a encarando. - Quando estava te procurando com seu pai, eu vi você com alguém abraçados. - Ele resolveu sentar-se ao lado dela. - Pensei que fosse o Kiba, mas quando forcei mais meu Byakugan, pude ver claramente que era o Uchiha.

- Nã... - Hinata desviou os olhos do primo e encarou o chão. Não queria que ninguém soubesse de nada disso, mas já virá que esconder algo de Neji seria tamanha burrice.

- Espero que não se engane com ele, tenho certeza que ele está tramando uma. - Neji não desviava os olhos do rosto enrubescido de sua prima. - Ele só está se fingindo de bonzinho...

- Não... É verdade... - Falou Hinata encarando o chão.

- Não estou aqui para discute nada Hinata, só para lhe avisar. - Ele levantou-se e caminhou. - Lhe vejo amanhã.

Hinata o viu se distanciando de si. E ficou sentada ali pensando no que ele havia dito a ela. Não queria acreditar, Neji só poderia estar inventando. Mas ele não tinha motivos para fazer isso... Apesar de não gostar de Sasuke. Mas Hinata tinha suas próprias conclusões, resolveu dar uma chance ao Sasuke e não duvidar dele.

*******

Sakura Entrou debaixo do chuveiro e respirou profundamente o vapor que saia da água. Ficou durante um bom tempo ali, só sentindo a suave sensação de um banho. Quando terminou Enrolou-se na toalha e voltou ao quarto. Acendeu a luminária ao lado da cama, deixando uma leve penumbra no quarto. Olhou com ar reprovador para a cama em desalinho e rapidamente a arrumou. Tirou a toalha e se secou, enxugando os cabelos e se olhando brevemente no espelho. Ela realmente tinha crescido, era de se admitir. Foi colocando a camisola e se lembrou vivamente de Naruto. Não o havia o visto o dia todo.

Foi quando ela ouviu um estalo do lado de fora da janela. Adiantou-se apanhando uma Kunai instintivamente e seguiu para perto da janela. Foi caminhando contra a parede, pensou em chamar alguém, mas sabia se defender sozinha. De repente uma batida soou no vidro. Ela estava no segundo andar, quem bateria do lado de fora àquela hora da noite? Quando chegou perto, a janela abriu se súbito e um vulto entrou por ela. Sakura não pensou duas vezes antes de lançar a Kunai e dar um soco forte no ser. O vulto caiu no chão, desacordado. Ela foi chegando perto, e quando se deu por conta de quem se tratava, quase teve um infarto.

- Naruto?

Parou um tempo mirando a figura do namorado atirado ao chão, com os cabelos flamejantes cobrindo os olhos e a Kunai estendida ao lado do seu corpo no carpete. Ela o fez acordar, ainda muito surpresa para perguntar qualquer coisa de imediato.

- Sakura... – murmurou ele se erguendo e massageando a cabeça – Quase que você me mata... Mas afinal, o que foi isso?

Ela permaneceu incapaz de dizer algo.

- Que foi? Hein? – ele tornou - Eu disse para você me avisar se não quisesse que eu viesse.

- O... O quê? – perguntou ela – Avisar o quê?

- Ah! – exclamou Naruto cruzando os braços – Não diga que você não leu o Bilhete?

- Que Bilhete?

Ele deu uma breve olhada pelo quarto impecavelmente organizado, com poucos centímetros da parede livre de livros de medicina. Até que seus olhos se detiveram no envelope caído no chão. Ele se abaixou e pegou o envelope, balançando no rosto de Sakura:

- Este Bilhete!

Sakura não tinha visto nenhum bilhete quando havia chegado da casa de Hinata naquela tarde. Sentiu-se culpada por isso. Sem pensar, arrancou o bilhete das mãos de Naruto e sentou na cama para ler.

_Sakura,_

Passei aqui de tarde para te ver e sua mãe me disse que você havia saído junto com suas amigas. Resolvi esperar, mas você não apareceu. Escrevi este bilhete, para avisar que viria mais tarde. Se não quiser que eu venha me avise.

Eu te amo.

Naruto.

Sakura terminou de ler a carta, mas continuou com os olhos baixos, pois não conseguia organizar seus pensamentos direito. Tudo o que ela desejara o dia inteiro, estava jogado no chão do seu quarto o tempo todo. Ela sentiu um peso baixar sobre a sua cama. Naruto se sentara ao seu lado.

- Como foi seu dia? – Perguntou ele a olhando.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas de repente lembrou que estava só de camisola. Sentiu suas bochechas ruborizarem e disse quase em um sussurro.

- Foi muito bom, aprendi a fazer um bolo...

Ela ficou rígida. Não sabia exatamente o porque, mas a proximidade de Naruto em seu quarto era quase muito bom para ser verdade. Ela levantou da cama aos poucos.

- Senti sua falta... – Comentou ela olhando para fora da janela. E depois o encarando com carinho.  
- Também senti, nem sei como que não te procurei para dizer que Te amo. – Ele levantou da cama também e se aproximou. Suas mãos quentes tocaram o rosto de Sakura.  
- Seu bobo. – Ela sorriu. Era impossível desviar os olhos daquelas duas órbitas azuis tão vivas, que a encaravam com tanta sinceridade. Ela sentia as mãos dele em sua face, seu rosto estava queimando de alegria.

Eles se encararam durante um minuto inteiro, sem tirar os olhos um do outro. O que eles queriam dizer estava além do que as palavras poderiam expressar. Então, como num gesto de quem depende muito de algo para continuar vivendo, Sakura colou seus lábios nos de Naruto. Este, por sua vez, agarrou a cintura da mulher que o beijava e não sentiu a mínima vontade de saltá-la nem por um minuto. Eles se beijaram por um tempo que jamais poderia ser medido pelos métodos convencionais. Eles nunca saberiam, mas naquele momento uma estrela brilhou mais viva no céu. Não demorou muito para que as mãos sedentas procurassem incansavelmente por todos os cantos do corpo do outro. Eles se separaram um pouco para que Sakura pudesse abrir a camisa preta que ele usava, descobrindo aos poucos aquele corpo que tanto flagrara a si mesma tentando imaginar. Naruto desceu a boca para seu pescoço, enquanto ela ofegava perto de sua orelha e alisava as costas dele. Num golpe rápido, ele a pegou no colo e deitou-a na cama.

Naruto se adiantou e passou a beijá-la com mais vontade ainda, se é que isso era possível. Sakura não pensou por um momento sequer em resistir, só queria saber de descobrir mais e mais o corpo daquele homem em que se tornara seu namorado. Quando ela deu por si, estava agarrando tudo o que alcançava de Naruto. Não paravam de se beijar por um só segundo, e ela sentiu quando a mão dele escorregou para baixo da sua camisola semi-transparente, alisando toda a extensão de suas pernas. De repente ele foi subindo a mão esquerda por baixo do pano frágil da camisola, passando pela barriga firme de Sakura, e tocando de leve no bico de um de seus seios. De súbito ele agarrou o seio todo, apertando-o, enquanto fazia o mesmo em uma das coxas dela.  
Parou. Naruto não sabia o que estava fazendo. Não sabia se Sakura estava preparada para aquilo. A olhou vendo-a de olhos fechados, não tirou a mão de seu seio. Quando a Kunoichi percebeu que ele havia parado abriu os olhos devagar.

- Está mesmo preparada para isso, Sakura. – Perguntou ele olhando-a.  
- Sim, Naruto. – Ela sorriu meigamente. – Me entregarei, porque eu te amo.  
- Sakura... – Sem em pensar ele a beijou novamente.

No meio de tanta excitação, quando se deram por conta, a camisola se rasgou, deixando o corpo de Sakura exposto, coberto apenas por uma comportada calcinha rosa de algodão. Naruto parou para admirar o corpo dela, olhando faminto para os seios sem nenhuma proteção. Sem pensar duas vezes ele caiu de boca nos mamilos dela, enquanto Sakura gemia baixinho, sussurrando o nome dele. Ela não se agüentou, começou a tentar puxar a calça dele a qualquer custo. Por fim conseguiu. Agora não havia quase nenhum tipo de obstáculo entre eles.  
Naruto não desgrudava os lábios do seio de Sakura, e nem ela queria que ele parasse com aquilo. Gemia enquanto acariciava os cabelos loiros dele. Há tanto que imaginava-se estar ao lado dele, aquilo parecia um sonho, e ela estava com medo de acordar. Uma sugada particularmente violenta a fez lembrar que não estava sonhando coisa alguma, e ela gemeu um pouco mais alto. Como em resposta, Naruto a pegou pela cintura e escorregou para baixo dela. Então Sakura finalmente pôde compreender o estado em que ele chegara. Ela o beijou um pouco, e foi desviando o caminho para as orelhas dele. Naruto ardia, de tão quente, as orelhas estavam em cor de fogo, como nas ocasiões em que ele se sentia pressionado, como lembrou Sakura. Ela ficou um bom tempo dando leves mordidas em seu pescoço, descendo ocasionalmente, cada vez mais. Deu beijos estalados por todo o peito dele, lambeu seus mamilos e passou as unhas pelos seus braços fortes, torneados pelos treinos que tinha com Yamato. De repente seu queixo bateu em algo inesperado um pouco abaixo do umbigo de Naruto, onde ela brincava com a língua na hora. Olhou e viu o volume que se adiantava pulando para fora da cueca cinza. Ela deu uma piscadela marota para ele e baixou a peça íntima, arrancando-a por completo. Agarrou o membro que pulsava de tanto estímulo e começou a fazer movimentos para cima e para baixo. Naruto revirava os olhos e só podia alisar as pernas nuas da garota.

- Oh... Sakura... Não... Posso... Acreditar...

-Shhh! Quieto, garoto – ela disse aproximando-se do ouvido dele, fazendo-o extasiar mais ainda com o hálito quente.

Ela continuou os movimentos, cada vez mais rápido, sentido um bem estar grande em estar proporcionando prazer a ele. Ela sentia-o cada vez mais rígido, e ele a apertava com uma força cada vez maior.

Repentinamente ele murmurou um "não", e voltou a posição original tão rápido que Sakura se assustou. E, sem aviso algum, ele encaminhou uma mão para o meio das coxas dela. Devagar, enfiou os dedos por baixo da calcinha, descobrindo a intimidade da garota que aos poucos virava mulher. Sakura ia protestar, mas ele a calou com um beijo apaixonado. Ela deixou-o acaricia-la, sentindo um arrepio grande, e aos poucos abrindo as pernas para que ele tivesse maior facilidade em realizar a carícia. Ela gemia baixo e dizia o quanto era bom estar com ele e que ela o amava com todas as forças. Ele parou de beijar sua boca, mordiscou-lhe os seios, dando pequenos beijos por toda a barriga dela e começou a descer levemente a língua pela sua cintura. Quando Sakura percebeu o que ele iria fazer, arregalou os olhos de excitação, e fechou-os com a expectativa do que estava para se iniciar. Soltou mais um gemido quando sentiu aquela coisa molhada e quente tocar-lhe o mais íntimo que um dia poderia tocar. Ele explorava todos os caminhos possíveis daquele lugar de perdição, e depois de pouco tempo ela não podia mais se conter, simplesmente agarrava-se aos cabelos flamejantes e pedia que ele não parasse.

Menos de dois minutos depois ela soltou um grito de prazer, como nunca antes havia gritado, e de repente se sentiu plena. Não havia sensação melhor que aquela, ela estava com o homem que amava e ele era perfeito, nada no mundo a faria pensar ao contrário. Naruto sorriu ao vê-la naquele estado, pegou a mão dela, beijou, e levou até o membro que permanecia endurecido.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu vou te amar para sempre.

Ele se deitou novamente, ela se encontrava esticada sobre o corpo dele, os dois beijando-se loucamente. Subitamente ela se ergueu e ficou em pé na cama. Ele fez uma cara de curiosidade, e ela inesperadamente soltou sua expressão mais depravada ao falar:

- Naruto, você é bom demais para ser verdade. Agora vou te fazer mais feliz do que já está.

Sakura começou a rebolar levemente, como ela vira uma semana atrás num vídeo na casa de Ino junto com as amigas, deixando a massa de cabelos Rosas cair pelos ombros. Soltou um gemido sensual, e largou seu olhar mais sexy. Foi descendo as mãos pela barriga e chegou a calcinha. Ficou uns segundos ameaçando tira-la, quando por fim, abaixo-a totalmente, jogando-a no chão do quarto.

Naruto tinha os olhos fixos na penugem escura entre as pernas da amada, quase se descontrolando enquanto a observava se abaixar cada vez mais e mais, em direção ao seu pênis ereto.

Sakura roçou de leve o baixo-ventre ali o deixando louco. De repente começou a largar o peso do corpo, enquanto sentia aquele volume entrando dentro dela. Quando estava totalmente dentro, Naruto agarrou sua cintura e começou a fazê-la mexer-se, rebolar, subir e descer. Ela nunca tinha sentido nada igual, uma alegria louca foi se apossando deles. Eles gritavam, gemiam, faziam juras, diziam que se amavam, que nunca mais ficariam longe, enquanto realizavam aquela dança envolvente. Depois de um tempo Sakura o beijava carinhosamente, arranhava o seu peito. E ele não parava de movimentá-la pela cintura. Inesperadamente ela sente novamente aquela sensação boa, como se pudesse voar sozinha, quando bem entendesse. Justamente nessa hora ela sentiu um liquido quente inundar seu corpo pelo lado de dentro. Eles olharam profundamente um nos olhos do outro e desejaram para sempre ficar juntos.

Sakura saiu de cima dele e despencou em seu peito nu. Naruto puxou o lençol para cima deles e aconchegou Sakura em si.

- Boa noite... Nos unimos... Para eternidade... – Naruto falou acariciando os cabelos rosados da amada.  
- Eu te amo.

Aquela noite realmente tinha sido só dos dois.

**Novamente eu... Nem fui abduzida Sazame... O.õ. Que medo eu tenho de Et's.. [/mentira.  
Sobre a fic... é quase exatamente isso que você está pensando... Que coisa feia.. Fica lendo búzios para ler meus pensamentos. [/Parei. Com certeza ele vai usar a Hinata...  
Sasuke, magina ele mulherengo... Eu sou louca em fazer isso com ele..**

**Oi Nessa.. Obrigada por estar lendo... Procuro melhorar essa fic.. Se estiver ficando ruim me dê sempre uma luz que escrevo melhor.. E fico muito mais feliz em receber elogios.**

**BeijOos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13 – Não acredito... Estou sendo sincero.**

O sol nasceu e iluminou o quarto onde a cortina balançava ao vento que entrava pela janela.  
Sakura acordou e sentiu aqueles braços despidos envolvendo-a. Pensou que ainda estivesse sonhando e tentou não abrir os olhos para aproveitar ao máximo. Mas um ressonar leve perto de seu rosto foi o suficiente para ela lembrar que era real. Olhou para a face de Naruto, tranqüilo, parecendo um anjo, com o cabelo cheio de reflexos dourados se alternando entre os fios loiros. A pele branca, um tanto corada, se tornava irresistível aos dedos dela que percorriam levemente o rosto dele. Sakura o admirava dormindo, nunca virá ele desta forma. Mesmo dormindo ele parecia tão protetor. Cada dia estava mais certa de ter ficado com ele, de ter descoberto um amor sem medidas para com o loiro... A obsessão que ela tinha por Sasuke havia sumido, dando espaço para que Sakura enfim escolhe-se o certo, para ela ser feliz.

Lentamente levantou-se de sua cama para não acordar Naruto. Certificou-se que sua porta estivesse fechada e caminhou até o banheiro. Fez sua higiene matinal e ficou olhando-se no espelho. Tinha o rosto muito feliz e um olhar cada vez mais cheio de brilho. Dirigiu o olhar para o seu Discman e o ligou baixinho. Uma música familiar que estava em um de seus Cd's favoritos a fez ir, em direção do quarto e olhar Naruto ainda dormindo. Sentou-se na pequena poltrona que ficava perto da janela e ouvia a música sendo tocada em seu ouvido.

**Eu  
Não quero deixar passar nem mais um dia  
Vou dizer a você o que estou pensando  
Parece que estão todos terminando  
E jogando o amor fora  
Mas eu sei que tenho uma coisa boa aqui  
É por isso que digo (Hey)**

A música dizia tudo o que Sakura queria dizer para Naruto, quando ele havia lhe dado todo o amor e carinho que reunia.

**  
****Ninguém vai me amar mais, tenho que ficar com você para  
sempre  
Ninguém vai me empolgar mais, tenho que ficar com você  
Você sabe me apreciar, tenho que ficar com você meu  
amor  
Ninguém nunca me fez sentir assim, tenho que ficar com  
você.**

Perdeu-se em pensamento olhando a nuvem que caminhava no céu lentamente. Sua mente vagava para as inúmeras missões que teve juntamente com Naruto. Ele sempre a protegia de tudo e sempre se ferirá por ela, para que ela pudesse sempre ficar bem. Naruto nunca escondeu seus sentimentos dela para ninguém, deixando sempre bem claro que ele a amava de corpo e alma. Muitos julgavam Naruto por amar alguém que só lhe desprezava, mas o loiro jamais ligava seu amor pelo Kunouchi sempre crescia ao passar dos dias, quando via Sakura. Chorando de amores por Sasuke.  
Sakura sorriu ao notar que sua mente insistia em vagar para o passado. Balançou a cabeça negativamente quando sua mente lembrou-se de quando Naruto supostamente havia morrido... Fechou os olhos fortemente mudando aquela lembrança que para ela havia sido a pior de sua vida.

**Não quero deixar passar mais um dia  
Vou dizer a você o que estou pensando  
Do jeito que a gente vive a nossa vida  
Ninguém vai se meter entre nós  
Quero que você saiba, que você é o cara certo para mim.**

Lembrou-se da noite passada. Aquele momento junto com Naruto ficaria para sempre em sua mente. Seria único lembrar-se de algo que realmente lhe deixou muito feliz. Se entregar de corpo e alma para a pessoa amada a fazia ficar extremamente mais apaixonada.  
Não notou quando Naruto acordou e ficou fitando-a como se ela fosse a melhor maravilha já vista no mundo. Sakura fechou os olhos e começou a cantar a música, Tinha emoção e verdade nas palavras.

**Ninguém vai me amar mais, tenho que ficar com você para  
sempre  
Ninguém vai me empolgar mais, tenho que ficar com você  
Você sabe me apreciar, tenho que ficar com você meu  
amor  
Ninguém nunca me fez sentir assim, tenho que ficar com  
você.**

Naruto a olhava com um sorriso apreciativo. A voz de Sakura era perfeita aos seus ouvidos, levantou-se e caminhou até ela. Pôs-se atrás da poltrona e abraçou-a por trás, a envolvendo em seus braços protetores. Sakura não se assustou e apenas sorriu, mais não deixou de cantar a música que tanto a fazia se emocionar.

**E agora, não há nada mais do que eu precise  
E agora, eu canto porque você gosta muito de mim  
Eu tenho você, vamos fazer amor para sempre  
Estou com você, Amor você está comigo...**

Ele beijou-lhe a testa. E sentou-se a seu lado, fazendo-a por sua cabeça recostada ao seu peito nu. Acariciava seus cabelos em sinal de puro carinho.

**Não se preocupe com as pessoas á nossa volta  
Elas não vão nos prejudicar  
Conheço você e você me conhece  
E é isso que importa  
Não se preocupe com as pessoas á nossa volta  
Elas não vão nos prejudicar  
Conheço você e você me conhece  
E é por isso, é por isso que digo.**

Sakura virou-se para poder encara-lo e o beijou. Naruto retribuiu ao beijo da amada, segurando sua nuca. Sakura por sua vez sentou-se no colo de Naruto sem parar de lhe beijar e passava os dedos sinuosas vezes por entre os cabelos desalinhados de Naruto. Encostaram as testas um no outro e ficaram assim por minutos se olhando, tentando descobrir o que o outro pensava, sorriam diversas vezes até que pronunciaram juntos:

- Eu te amo.

*******

Levantou-se e caminhou até a porta do banheiro e a abriu melancolicamente. Revirou os olhos ao notar que sua roupa não estava ali, voltou ao quarto e a pegou. Ficou breves minutos, olhando a calça e a camiseta que Kakashi havia lhe dado. _"Roupas estranhas_". Comentou ele a pegando e caminhando de volta ao banheiro. Pôs a roupa no cabide e despiu-se. Seu corpo a cada dia estava cada vez mais lindo e másculo. Sasuke adentrou no boxe do banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. Não se importava se a água estivesse fria, queria refrear a sua mente, para mais um longo e tedioso dia.

- Vamos lá, mais um pouco de animo. – Falou consigo mesmo saindo do banheiro com a toalha no pescoço e segurando a camisa nas mãos. Olhou pela janela e viu que o tempo estava bom, iria fazer um sol e tanto naquele dia. A imagem de Hinata lhe veio a cabeça e logo ele a afastou. – Nem ouse em pensar nela mais uma vez Sasuke Uchiha. – Falou em voz autoritária para si mesmo tirando a toalha do pescoço e a jogando na cama. Em um segundo preciso ele já estava de camisa posta. Caminhou até a janela e a pulou, saindo de seu quarto.

Caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos. Estava passando a frente da casa de Hinata, se quisesse conquista-la tinha que estar sempre com ela. Mas ele não agüentaria muito tempo com isso, e resolveu tomar uma decisão precisa para si. Não adiantaria nada ele teimar em uma coisa que seu corpo recusasse em fazer. Fingir um sentimento por Hinata... Que com certeza ele sentia dentro de si, mas o trancava com sete chaves, como alguém que sela uma Kyuubi. Parou no portão da propriedade dos Hyuuga e bateu brevemente na porta, desejava que Hinata abrisse a porta. Não estava afim de confusão naquele dia.  
O portão foi aberto e ele elevou o olhar para a figura que estava à frente de si. Forçou um sorriso ao ver quem era, mas seus olhos não estavam felizes em ver Neji ali. Apesar de ser sua residência também.

- O que quer aqui, Uchiha? – Neji ralhou o fitando. Não acreditava que ele pudesse ter mudado nem em um fio de cabelo.  
- Falar com Hinata, Neji. – O nome do outro saiu com dificuldade e raiva de sua boca. Sasuke se controlava o máximo para não lhe dar um soco. Queria fazer isso a muito tempo.  
- Ela está lá em cima. – Neji hesitou, mas abriu espaço para que Sasuke passa-se. – Espero que não apronte. – Falou enquanto fechava o portão e voltava a encara-lo. – Te conheço, mesmo não convivendo com você.  
- Não fale coisas que não pode provar. – Sasuke o encarava com os olhos frios, as mãos permanecidas no bolso de sua calça.  
- Posso provar muita coisa, Uchiha Sasuke. – Neji o tratava com o mesmo tom de voz. Fechou os olhos brevemente. – Não quero que machuque a Hinata, posso infernizar sua vida. E se tentar algo com ela... Não hesitarei em lhe socar. – Neji sorriu ignorante, passando ao lado de Sasuke e caminhando em direção a casa.  
- Se conseguir. – Falou Sasuke atrás de Neji e uns segundos depois a frente dele. – Não é capaz nem de cuidar de si próprio, está ai, com um selo em sua testa. – Sasuke tirou a mão do bolso e elevou a mão na testa de Neji dando um peteleco da bandana a fazendo voar centímetros a cima e cair ao chão, rebelando um selo na testa do moreno a sua frente. – Pelo que eu soube é designado a cuidar do segredo do Byakugan, e proteger Hinata... Mas aprenda a cuidar de si próprio primeiramente, não adianta só se fingir de forte. – Sasuke deu-lhe as costas e caminhou em passos lentos até a porta do casarão Hyuuga.  
- Pelo menos tenho alguém para proteger Uchiha. – Neji tinha a cabeça erguida e fitava Sasuke caminhar até a casa. Pode ver que suas palavras sofriam efeitos em Sasuke, pois ele havia parado de caminhar em direção a porta. – Não sou como você, que busca vingança por um Clã já dizimado. – Continuou ele. Mesmo sabendo que essas palavras poderiam machucar o outro. - Não tente subestimar os outros sem nem ao menos conhece-las.  
- Cala a boca. – Ralhou Sasuke, virando-se rápido e agarrando o colarinho de sua camisa e o prensando na parede da casa. – Não se meta no meu caminho, Hyuuga. Ou eu te mato... – Sasuke o elevou do chão, tinha que se controlar. O que estava fazendo? Isso poderia acabar com seu plano.  
- Por que? Por falar a verdade? – Falou Neji com um sorriso de deboche nos lábios. - Vamos lá, quero ver se tem a coragem de me bater - Ele queria isso, queria mostrar a Hinata que ele estava certo.  
- Não vale a pena. – Sasuke o soltou. Odiava ter que parar uma coisa sem termina-la em alta classe. Mas era necessário. Travar uma briga com Neji, além do mais na casa onde ele morava. Seria uma tremenda tolice de sua parte. – Não vou lhe bater, nem fez nada contra mim. – Falou Sasuke forçando um sorriso.  
- Não sorria sem vontade. – Neji caminhou e pegou a bandana no chão. – Só estou lhe avisando, machuca a Hinata, e não me responsabilizarei por meus atos. – Neji pôs a bandana de volta em seu lugar e caminhou em direção a entrada da casa sendo seguido por Sasuke.  
-... – Sasuke nada falou. Seguia Neji e olhava atentamente tudo a sua volta. Não queria encontra Hiashi e ter que responder perguntas, cujo ele não ia responder, provocando a ira do pai de Hinata.  
- Espere aqui fora, chamarei Hinata. – Neji entrou na casa e bateu a porta antes que Sasuke falasse qualquer coisa.

Sasuke recostou-se na parede próxima a porta principal da casa e ficou olhando o chafariz que ficava ali no centro do pátio. Deixou viajar em pensamentos, mas não deixava de prestar atenção em cada detalhe de sons que estavam ao seu redor. Não gostava de ficar por ali. Mas era necessário. _"Esse Neji, não sabe com quem esta se metendo!"_ Pensou ele olhando a árvore do outro lado do Chafariz.  
Alguns minutos passaram e Hinata aparecerá na porta e o encarou, viu que rapidamente Sasuke virou-se e a olhou. Ela pensava que ele estava destraído e nem estava ligando no que acontecia a sua volta, mas notará que ela estava muito enganada. Nunca viu Sasuke tão rápido em sua vida.

- Me... Desculpe a... Demora. – Falou ela olhou o chão e cruzando uma mão na outra.  
- Não se preocupe, podemos sair daqui? – Falou ele olhando para dentro da casa e vendo Neji os olhando, com um olhar nada apreciativo.  
- Ta... – Ela acompanhou os passos lentos de Sasuke. Talvez o moreno só estivesse no passo dela.  
- Queria conversar com você... – Ouviu ele falar enquanto saiam da residência dos Hyuuga.  
- Sim. – Ela o olhou. Logo notou que o olhar de Sasuke estava frio e distante. Como os de Neji quando havia ido chamá-la.  
- Acredita mesmo no amor? – Perguntou quando chegaram ao lago onde Sasuke costumava ficar quando queria ver o lago.  
- Mais... Claro... Mais por que me... Pergunta isso? – Ela sentou-se na beira do lago e ficou olhando-º  
- Para saber. – Falou ele sentando-se ao seu lado e fitando-a. – Não acredito muito nisso... – Ele não acreditou que falou aquilo para a morena, depois de ter lhe dito que a amava. – O amor não existe... – Continuou ele não se importando muito com que dizia. – Apesar de gostar de você de alguma forma. – Concretizou ele percebendo o olhar de confusão em Hinata.  
- Não acredita em amor? – Tornou ela a falar. Havia se concentrado muito para não gaguejar e conseguiu, novamente.  
- Não... Em nenhum sentimento... Entenda que eu não vou acreditar nesses tipos de sentimentos. – Ele olhou para o lago.  
- Sasuke-kun... Não deve pensar assim. – Hinata evitou olha-lo, mais às vezes não conseguia.  
- Deixa isso pra lá... – Tornou ele a fazendo deitar com a cabeça em seu colo. – É isso que eu penso...

Hinata não queria admitir que Sasuke não acreditava em amor. Ele mesmo havia dito que a amava. Mas Hinata o entendia perfeitamente, ele deveria ter medo, de sentir isso. Ela adorava ficar ao seu lado... E sempre quando estava junto a ele não se lembrava de mais ninguém. Nem mesmo em seu amor de infância, Naruto.

- Você... – Começou Sasuke. Tinha que ser um pouco sincero, nem sabia o porque. Mais se sentia obrigado a falar mais para Hinata. – Realmente acha que isso vai durar para sempre? – Perguntou, enquanto enrolava uma mecha dos cabelos da morena no dedo.  
- "Isso", o... Que? – Hinata não se mexeu. Sasuke tinha um carinho muito bom. – Nossa.... Relação? – Relação? Eles se beijaram e Hinata já achavam que tinham uma relação.  
- É. – Por incrível que pareça ele concordou. – Porque sinceramente, não acredito em finais felizes. Eles nunca acontecem. – _"O que você está fazendo?"_ Perguntou Sasuke a si mesmo. Mas ele não conseguia parar de falar.  
- Talvez... Mas... – Novamente Hinata gaguejava. – O que custa... Ter um pouquinho de fé, Sasuke-kun? – Sentou-se e o encarou. O olhar e a expressão de Hinata eram doces. Como sempre eram.  
- Na verdade não me custa nada. Mas sou cético quanto a isso, e você agora sabe. – "_Para de falar Sasuke_!" Falou mentalmente enquanto olhava para o rosto de Hinata. O que ele estava fazendo? Estava sendo sincero demais. – Fé, amor... Essas coisas não existem, simplesmente. – _"Me jogaram algum jutso, para eu estar falando tanta coisa que se passa por mim... Só pode ter sido aquele idiota do Neji!". _Pensava enquanto ouvia a voz doce sair da boca de Hinata.  
- São... Suas crenças... Sasuke-kun. Suas crenças... – Hinata concluiu, voltando a aninhar-se em seus braços. Ela mesma não acreditou no que havia acabado de fazer. – Só não queira... Que eu acredite... Nelas também...

Silêncio. Sasuke permaneceu calado. Porém sua mente não conseguia parar de xinga-lo, por ter dito tanta coisa. Teve sorte por Hinata ter acreditado e aceitado todo o fato dito por Sasuke. Fitou o lago por alguns minutos. Sua mente agora não conseguia fixar-se em um pensamento específico. Seu olhar correu o lago e então se fixou nas folhas, que estavam cobertas pela claridade do sol.

- Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta, Hinata. – Falou Sasuke sem desviar o olhar das folhas, que estavam lhe dando uma sombra muito boa.

Hinata o encarou por alguns segundos, enquanto tocava seu braço com a ponta dos dedos finos e macios, acariciando-o, e antes de fechar os olhos, respondeu sorrindo:

- Não sei... Essa pode ser... A ultima vez que você... Vai estar ao... Meu... Lado... – Hinata sorriu de lado. Tinha os olhos fechados e se sentia confortável nos braços de Sasuke.

Sasuke enrijeceu-se. Mas ficou em silêncio. Hinata poderia estar certa mais ele não a deixaria tão fácil. Antes de conseguir o que ele queria.

*******

- O aniversário de Hinata está muito próximo. – Comentou Tentem com Neji.  
- Eu sei, no que está pensando? – Ele envolveu seus braços na cintura de Tentem e sorriu beijando-lhe a testa. Olhou para o lado e notou Sakura, Naruto, Ino e Sai se aproximando deles.  
- Em fazer uma festa surpresa... Você podia falar com o pai dela. – Tentem olhou os amigos e sorriu ao notar o interesse deles. – Seria perfeito, afinal, Hinata merece.  
- Nossa Hinata sempre foi uma grande amiga nossa! – Sakura comentou sendo abraçada por Naruto.  
- Eu estava pensando nisso. – Ino sentou-se em uma pedra e ficou olhando os demais.  
- Ela nem vai ficar sabendo... – Naruto sorriu.  
- Meio obvio não é Naruto? Se é surpresa... – Sai olhou para o loiro e sorriu.  
- Vai ser uma festa bem grande! Poderíamos até formar grupos de dança, para animar o pessoal. – Tentem adorava dançar e todos concordaram com ela. – Hinata também, terá que dançar... Inventamos uma coisa... Sei lá um concurso... Ai a gente fala que ela precisa participar.  
- Ai Tentem, só você mesmo para inventar isso. – Falou Neji.

Ficaram combinando tudo, como seria e o que aconteceria. Neji ficou encarregado de falar sobre a festa com Hiashi. Hinata nunca havia ganhado uma festa e ninguém saberia dizer ao certo a reação da menina. Fariam de tudo para que ela dança-se também, ela teria que deixar a timidez de lado pelo menos em seu dia. E suas amigas estavam prontas para faze-la perder a timidez que era típica da Hyuuga. Sabiam que não conseguiriam muita coisa, pois gostavam da Hinata como ela era. Mas estavam dispostas a faze-la dançar com elas.

-x-

** Sazame, adorei a dica.. Sempre farei assim agora.. *-*'**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 – O ensaio.**

Sakura se despedia de Naruto enquanto Tentem e Ino a esperavam próximo de uma árvore que ficava um pouco distante do lago. Quando Finalmente Sakura havia ido até as três entrelaçaram um braço no da outra e partiram pra casa de Hinata. Neji e os outros ficaram para poderem treinar um pouco juntos já que nunca fizeram isso.

- Como faremos para ela dançar? – Perguntou Ino na direita de Sakura.  
- Inventaremos qualquer coisa, sabe que ela cede quase tudo que pedimos... – Tentem estava na esquerda de Sakura, e as olhou com um grande sorriso.  
- Não vejo a hora de falarmos com ela e começarmos a ensaiar. – Comentou Sakura olhando de uma para a outra. Seu sorriso era extremamente feliz.  
- Sakura, você está diferente... – Falou Ino notando algo diferente no sorriso abobado da menina.  
- É mesmo... É o Naruto? Uhn... Não... – Tentem desenlaçou seu braço do de Sakura e foi para sua frente com uma das mãos na boca.  
- Que foi menina? – Perguntou Ino com um ar preocupado.  
- Lá vem a mente poluída. – Falou Sakura a encarando aparentemente segurando o riso.  
- Você e o Naruto... Sabe.. Né... – Tentem sorriu mais empolgada. Como que ela havia deduzido isso em apenas um olhar?  
- No que está pensando? – Ino encarou Tentem e depois Sakura e logo sacou. – Sakura heim...  
- A meninas... Para com isso! – Sakura riu baixo olhando a parede e sentiu Ino a virando para poder encara-la.  
- Não precisa esconder da gente sua boba.  
- Ta bom... Sim... É isso que vocês estão pensando... Eu e o Naruto ontem... – Sakura parou por breves momentos.  
- Nos conta tudo. – Falaram as duas juntas segurando-a pelo braço novamente e começando a caminhar com ela.

Caminharam lentamente até a casa de Hinata enquanto Sakura lhes contava como tudo ocorreu entre ela e Naruto. Mas é claro sem dar muitos detalhes do grande ocorrido. A casa de Hinata já estava bastante próxima, quando elas começaram a andar, mas rápido até o local.  
Quando iam chamar Hinata as gritou caminhando ao lado de Sasuke. Todas arregalaram os olhos, mas ficaram quietas. Entreolharam-se e puxaram Hinata pelo braço.

- Até mais Sasuke-kun. – Despediu-se a morena de Sasuke. Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu andando.  
- HINATA! – Berrou a Ino, muito estérica como sempre.  
- Eu to aqui. – Hinata arregalou os olhos para Ino e em vez de lhe dar uma bronca, demonstrou um grande sorriso.  
- Vai ter um concurso, de dança. – Começou Sakura não a encarando nos olhos. Tinha receio de Hinata com seus olhos ver tudo além do que ela estava falando, e então descobrir a mentira. – Precisamos...  
- De você para o nosso grupo. – Tenten sorriu olhando a morena que deixou o sorriso sumir de sua face. _"Vamos Hinata"._Tenten estava muito ansiosa para com aniversário da amiga.  
- Mas eu não sei dançar. – Hinata tentou tirar a idéia da cabeça delas, mais seria algo completamente impossível. A morena podia ver o brilho nos olhos delas. Como dizer que não queria? Resolveu aceitar. – Ta... Não me olhem assim...  
- Não falei, não falei, ela aceitou! – Sakura abraçou Hinata, mais animada do que antes.  
- Podemos escolher a música amanhã... E logo formar passos... Ai meu Deus... Como que vai ser? Eu quero algo completamente chamativo... Não! Algo lento... – Ino falava como uma louca.  
- Ino...  
- Será que vamos dançar uma música eletrônica... – Ino não ouviu Tenten chamar seu nome, estava mais animada do que as outras três juntas.  
- Ino...  
- Já sei até um passo que acabei de pensar... – Todos os olhares estavam direcionados para ela.  
- Inoo...  
- Poderíamos dançar Beep... – Ino olhou para o chão e mexeu o pé esquerdo.  
- INOOO! – Berraram todas juntas. Fazendo a loira parar de falar de imediato e ficar parada as olhando como se fossem assombrações de outro mundo.  
- O que? Não fiz nada...  
- Sua tagarela, vamos ver isso amanhã. – Sakura sorriu como sempre fazia, quando estava de ótimo humor.  
- Ta bom suas chatas... – Ela amostrou a língua e depois sorriu.  
- Nos vemos amanhã... Hum... Na sua casa pode ser Hinata? – Tenten levou um dedo na boca analisando tudo.  
- Ah, tudo bem... Falo com meu pai...  
- Então estamos combinadas... Amanhã nos vemos... Tchau Hinata.

Hinata entrou e caminhou lentamente até o pátio dos Hyuuga... Sua família... Seu clã. Olhou em volta. Como ela podia fazer parte de tudo aquilo? Nem mesmo ela poderia saber. _"Por que estou pensando nisso? Devo estar cansada". _Subiu a pequena escadinha que dava para a porta principal. E abriu a porta. Estava tudo completamente escuro. _" Que ótimo, ninguém em casa."_ Já era noite e ninguém estava em casa. Hinata estava achando estranho. Até que ouviu a voz de sua irmã mais nova pelo corredor dos quartos.

- Hanabi? – Hinata subiu as escadas cautelosamente.  
- Maninha, já estava com medo de ficar aqui sozinha. – Hinata sentiu o abraço da menina e sorriu. Fazia tempos que não se abraçavam. Hinata se abaixou e pôs os cabelos que estavam no rosto da irmã atrás da orelha.  
- Cadê o papai? O Neji? – Perguntou ela sorrindo para a pequena.  
- Eles saíram, só sei que o Naruto apareceu aqui junto com o Neji e eles saíram logo em seguida. Papai pediu para te esperar. – Hanabi sorriu. Com seu sorriso de menina, que sempre fazia Hinata abraça-la forte.  
- Tudo bem, você está com fome?  
- Estou sim, tem um buraco aqui dentro, corroendo tudo... – Hanabi riu enquanto andava ao lado da irmã de mãos dadas até a cozinha.  
- O que você quer comer? – Perguntou Hinata abrindo a geladeira enquanto Hanabi sentava-se na cadeira.  
- Bolo de chocolate. – Hanabi sorriu. Quando as amigas de Hinata vieram ali, Hanabi ficou espiando. E ouviu da própria Hinata dizer que ela não sabia fazer um bolo. – Você não sabe fazer não é?  
- Vai demorar a ficar pronto...– Hinata sorriu olhando-a. - Claro que sei. Por que?  
- Ouvi você dizer, quando suas amigas estavam aqui, que você não sabia fazer.  
- A eu tive que falar isso... Afinal elas precisam aprender a fazer um bolo. – Hinata sorriu meigamente para a irmã. – Quer mesmo o bolo? Vai demorar a ficar pronto. – Falou ela novamente.  
- Sim... Posso te ajudar? – Hanabi saiu da cadeira e ficou de pé à frente da irmã.  
- Tudo bem.

*******

Era Noite de ver e saber de alguma novidade com Juugo, Karin e Suigetsu. Apesar de estar muito bem longe dos três, Sasuke tinha suas dúvidas. Os três brigavam a cada instante e a qualquer momento poderiam entregar o real plano de Sasuke. Por estar na Vila. _"Não duvide de seus subordinados!"_. Pensou ele enquanto saia de Konoha. Já estava bem escuro e parecia ser onze da noite. Passos lentos e o olhar atento. Ninguém havia o visto sair.

Já estava no lugar combinado com os outros e só aguardava a chegada dos três. Recostou-se na árvore e esperou longos minutos. Olhou para o lado e então notou presenças, mas não se mexeu nenhum pouco ao sentir alguém lhe dar um susto.

- Deveriam estar aqui faz meia hora. – Sasuke encarou Suigetsu com um olhar gélido. Eles sabiam que Sasuke gostava de pontualidade e que odiava esperar.  
- É Karin que fica presa a frente do espelho – Falou Suigetsu encarando a mulher por breves segundos. – Quando o quebrar...  
- Cala sua boca, idiota. – Por incrível que pareça ela não bateu nele. Seguiu andando até Sasuke, envolvendo se braço esquerdo no pescoço do moreno. – Como que está se sentindo naquela Vila sem graça? Está conseguindo o que deseja por lá? Uhn...  
- Perfeitamente. Em breve trarei Hinata conosco e quando tudo acabar conforme meu desejo a descartarei... Será menos uma carta no baralho. – Sasuke não tirou o braço de Karin de seu pescoço e ficou olhando pro nada, ao falar aquilo sentiu um pouco de remorso. Estava sendo somente ele naquele momento, frio e reservado.  
- Sasuke, ainda não concordo com a idéia dessa garotinha estar no seu plano... – Karin passou dois dedos na bochecha de Sasuke que virou o rosto. –... De encontrar Itachi, sabe que podemos fazer isso sozinhos. – Ela pôs a cabeça no ombro do Moreno deslizando seu dedo indicador por seu peito másculo.  
- Realmente Karin, ninguém pediu sua opinião. – Juugo que até então não tinha falado nada, falou com seriedade e graça na voz.  
- Por que não fica quieto na sua? – Karin levantou a cabeça e ajeitou os óculos arredondados no seu nariz. – Seria muito mais útil dessa maneira.  
- Sua... – Juugo estava preparado para falar poucas e boas para ela, porém foi interrompido pela voz grave do Uchiha.  
- Calem suas bocas... Karin já está tudo decidido. Não mudarei em nada do que decidi só porque você não concorda.  
-... – Ela ficou em silêncio, mais se martirizava por dentro, não agüentava a idéia do moreno ter que ficar aos beijos com outra. – Como desejar Sasuke-kun. – Sua voz saiu sensual enquanto ela falava ao seu ouvido. Porém Sasuke não teve nenhuma reação.  
- Não terá problema se vocês forem a Konoha de agora em diante, a cada semana que nos encontramos... Mesmo arriscado... Acho melhor não dar bandeira. Seria melhor verem vocês lá de vez em quando... – O moreno recebeu olhares desaprovados da parte dos dois, mas Karin se animou. – Mas antes de tudo terei que falar com a baranga metida a Hokage. Não quero que rebelem seus jutsos naquele lugar se vocês forem barrados na entrada de Konoha.- Juugo soltou uma risada ao ouvir Sasuke falar daquela maneira.  
- Não banque o líder Sasuke. – Suigetsu falou com um ar de riso. – Só lhe obedeço por causas próprias, e por que me salvou.  
- Você é um idiota, Agradeça a ele. Se não fosse por ele você ainda...  
- Fica na sua o lambisgóia.  
- Seu viado. – Karin partiu para cima de Suigetsu, mais Sasuke a segurou fortemente pelo braço a puxando para si e a pondo ao seu lado.  
- E parem de brigar. – Falou ele desencostando-se da árvore e seguindo andando pelo caminho que havia percorrido quando chegou ali. Não queria ficar ouvindo as ladainhas dos três.  
- Até a próxima... – Falou Juugo e os outros dois seguindo o lado oposto.  
- Em konoha. – Disso o moreno sumindo da vista dos três.

***

- Está preste a chove. – Falou Kisame no pé da montanha olhando para o céu.  
- Parece que será uma tempestade forte. – Itachi estava um pouco a frente do outro e também olhava as nuvens negras formarem no céu.

Caminharam pela montanha até avistar algumas árvores ao longe.

- Vamos esperar embaixo de uma árvore. – Kisame estava com a mão levantada e segurava sua Katana. – Não podemos deixar o corpo esfriar muito.  
- Tudo bem. – Itachi deu olhada de canto de olho em Kisame enquanto ainda caminhava em passos lentos até uma árvore.  
- Nós devemos ser contactados pelo líder em breve. – Kisame tinha em sua Katana um corpo que deu um leve gemido de dor.  
- Ele aparenta estar prestes a morre. – Falou Itachi sem emoção olhando o homem na Katana e depois Kisame. – Tenha cuidado com ele.  
- Você só diz isso porque não sabe do que ele é capaz. – Kisame não olhava para Itachi e seguia andando com ele ao seu lado. – O quatro caldas usa várias fusões elementares. Esse Jinchuuriki não foi nem um pouco moleza de se capturar, eu posso garantir.  
- Você não lutou com ele diretamente. – Itachi o olhou meio sério. - ...  
- Hunf...

Caminharam em silêncio por alguns minutos até que Kisame olhou para Itachi com um sorriso convencido no rosto.

- Mais uma vez era eu quem queria ir por conta própria. – Ele sorria. – Talvez você deixasse eu bater no seu alvo, até quase morrer, também?

- Não seja convencido Kisame.  
- Eu estou um pouco cansado. Gostaria de encontra-lo rapidamente, então poderei descansar.  
- Não temos pressa, pode descansar. – Itachi o olhou sem expressão no rosto. – Isso ainda levará um bom tempo.  
- Eu me pergunto... – Kisame olhou para frente naquele momento. – Só restam alguns, certo? – Chegaram a árvore e Itachi sentou-se na raiz da mesma. – obviamente, precisamos selar a Kyuubi de nove caldas por último. – Kisame o olhou sentado na raiz olhando o chão. – E já que temos que leva-los de volta com vida, você não acha que deveríamos encontrar o Jinchuuriki de nove caldas o mais rápido possível?  
- Na verdade não. – Itachi tinha os olhos fechados e a cabeça baixa. – Deidara também ferrou nossos planos com tanta pressa. Se nosso alvo deve ser selado por ultimo, então não há problemas em deixar esta busca para o final. – Itachi pode ouvir o corpo que estava na Katana de Kisame ser jogado no chão, mais não abriu os olhos. – Além disso, a Akatsuki está chamando muita atenção ultimamente. Se tentarmos levar Nove Caldas agora, a Vila da folha arranjará mais força do que da ultima vez.  
- Humm... Acho que sim... – Kisame olhou para cima e depois pata Itachi.  
- A Vila da Folha possui um número grande de contatos em outras Vilas ocultas. – Itachi abriu is olhos e encarou Kisame. – Se eles agirem será muito difícil para fazermos nosso movimento. – Respirou fundo. – Capturar primeiro todos até a Oito Caldas é um plano melhor.  
- Entendo, devo admitir que isso faz sentindo. – Kisame olhou Itachi mais uma vez sem seu pequeno sorriso.  
- Ele é bem pontual... – Falou Itachi ouvindo Pein. Concentrando-se juntamente com Kisame aparecendo às imagens dele no esconderijo da Akatsuki.  
- Vocês estão atrasados. – Ouviram a voz falar com eles.  
- Acabamos de pegar o Quatro Caldas momentos atrás. – Falou Kisame. – Tivemos que tomar algumas precauções para ele não escapar.  
- Ótimo. – Ouviram Pein falar. – Parece que estão todos aqui.  
- Humm? – Kisame não havia entendido. Olhou em volta notando falta de duas pessoas.  
- E o Hidan e Kakuzu? – Perguntou ele.  
- Os dois estão mortos, faz tempo.

***

Sasuke podia sentir que estavam cada vez mais próximo de encontra seu "querido irmãozinho" com a ajuda de Hinata. Já estava tudo esquematizado em sua cabeça. Pediria Hinata em namoro e então fugiria com ela e realizaria seu plano. Para Sasuke daria tudo certo, se Neji não o atrapalhasse. E se isso acontecesse seria preciso Sasuke mata-lo, sem dó e nem piedade. Já estava em sua pequena residência quando terminava de tomar seu banho e ia para sua cama dormir. Sem muito êxito.

***

- É mesmo, então os dois zumbis irmão está mortos? – Kisame riu. – Queria ter vistos como eles morreram.  
- Temos outras coisas para discutir. – Comentou Pein. – Soube a poucos dias, enquanto vocês cassavam o Quatro caldas.  
- O que? – Perguntou Kisame.  
- Uma outra pessoa foi morta.  
- Quem?  
- Orochimaru.  
-... – Itachi pareceu não acreditar mais ficou em silêncio.  
- Já faz anos que ele saiu da Akatsuki. – Comentou Kisame. – Quem quer que tenha o matado deveria ser muito forte... Quem o matou?  
- Uchiha Sasuke.  
-... – Itachi não se mexeu mais sentiu que Kisame o olhou.  
- Eu queria ter o matado. – Falou Deidara que estava ao lado de Tobi.  
- É impressionante... Você deveria estar orgulhoso de seu irmãozinho... Itachi-san. – Brincou Kisame começando a ri.

- Ele reuniu, subordinados. Que podem ser problemas para nós. – Comentou Deidara.  
- Hum? – Kisame olhou para Deidara sem entender.  
- Você deveria conhecer um deles... – Falou Pein.- Um viveu na Vila oculta da Névoa.  
- Suigetsu? – Kisame olhou para o lado.  
- Juugo também está com ele. Itachi e Kisame vocês dois deveram ficar alertas... Provavelmente eles estão atrás de vocês. – Puderam ouvir o chefe falando.  
-... – Kisame e Itachi nada falaram.

***

Karin e os outros dois caminhavam de volta para o pequeno Hotel onde se residiam.

- Levanta essa sua bunda dessa árvore. E vamos logo. – Falou Karin quase aos berros com Suigetsu.  
- Se acalma sua maluca. – Suigetsu a encarou como se ela fosse um ser rastejante. – Afinal já estamos chegando.  
- Vou ser obrigada a lhe dar um soco?  
- Tenta a sorte.  
- Calem essas bocas. – Juugo os encarou com os olhos cheios de raiva. Mas desistiu de tentar impedi-los de discutir e então voltou a caminhar para o Hotel. _"É nessas horas que eu sinto falta do Sasuke"_. Pensou ele deixando os outros para trás.

***

O dia amanheceu e a chuva finalmente havia passado. Hinata levantou-se um pouco cedo por causa do ensaio que teria com as meninas. Sentou-se na cama e percebeu que Hanabi estava deitada em sua cama. Sorriu e saiu da cama cobrindo-a com cuidado para que não a acorda-se.  
Havia se arrumado lentamente e desceu para tomar um rápido café da manhã

- Bom dia, Hinata. – Neji estava no sofá quando Hinata passava pela sala seguindo para a cozinha.  
- Uhn...? – Hinata parou estática, olhando em volta e não via nada e ninguém.  
- Estou aqui, Hinata. – Falou ele novamente. Estava deitado no sofá girando uma kunai no dedo indicador, como em um gesto do passar o tempo.  
- Neji... – Hinata caminhou até o sofá e pôs as mãos na parte onde de recostas as costas e fitou Neji deitado.  
- Acordou cedo. – o Comentou sem olha-la.  
- Tenho ensaio com as meninas. – Falou ele sorrindo, apesar de não gostar da idéia de dançar.

- Espero que não se sinta obrigada a fazer isso. – Ele a olhou demonstrando um sorriso fraco nos lábios.  
- Não me sinto... – Falou ela. – Só... Que... Tenho que... Acostumar-me.  
- Tudo bem. – Ele levantou-se e segurou as mãos dela e a puxando fazendo-a cair em seu colo. Sorriu com isso. Mais a pôs no sofá sentada. – O que vai fazer depois do ensaio? – Perguntou ele ao ver a cara de susto que Hinata havia feito com o movimento de Neji.  
- Não sei... Talvez caminhar com o Sasuke.  
- Uchiha... – Falou ele em tom de escárnio. Como se o sobrenome pronunciado fosse a pior coisa do universo.

- O que? – Hinata virou-se para olha-lo. Não entendia o tom de voz de seu primo.  
- Nada Hinata. – Ele a encarou e as palavras saíram frias. – Só espero que ele não a machuque... Senão...  
- Ah, Neji. – Ela baixou os olhos. – Confie nele, não me fez nada.  
- Não é simplesmente confiar Hinata, ele saiu da Vila e está com obsessão de vingança... Todos já o chamam de Vingador e Traidor de Konoha. – Falou Neji a encarando nos olhos. – Não me baseio no que as pessoas daqui dizem... Mais no que está diante dos meus olhos e que você faz questão de fecha-los para não enxergar. – Neji levou a mão ao rosto de Hinata e tocou sua bochecha passando o dedo nela delicadamente. – Não peço que se afaste, só que tome absoluto cuidado com ele.  
- Neji... – Hinata baixou os olhos. Mais dentro dela martelava que Sasuke não lhe faria nada. – Eu te entendo...  
- Assim eu espero. – Ele sorriu e baixou a mão rapidamente. O que estava fazendo? Alisando o rosto de sua prima daquela forma?  
-... – Hinata ficou quieta e fitava seu colo como se ali tivesse um gato lindo felpudo. Neji ficou olhando-a e sorriu sem graça.  
- Hoje vamos acampar... – Começou ele cortando o silêncio. – No lago... Você que ir? Creio que Sakura irá lhe chamar.  
- Tudo bem, adoraria. – Ela o olhou com um sorriso animado. Talvez convida-se o Sasuke. – Posso levar...  
- O Uchiha também vai... Naruto vai convida-lo... – Neji levantou-se e caminhou até a cozinha. _"Infelizmente"_. Pensou ele. – Tome seu café da manhã.

Foi o que Hinata havia feito. Tomou seu café da manhã sendo observada por Neji. E quando terminou se apressou em sair de casa dando um Tchau rapidamente para Neji e correndo para abrir o portão. Cujo as meninas batiam para poder entrarem.

- Hinata! – Sakura já havia entrado quando a morena abriu o portão alto e largo. – Bom dia.  
- Bom dia meninas. – Falou Hinata ao fechar o portão e as seguirem até a varanda.  
- Estava tão ansiosa. – Falou Tenten sorridente. – Neji está ai?  
- Está... Quer que eu o chame? – Perguntou a morena sorrindo.  
- Não, era só pra saber. Prioridade é o ensaio...  
- E escolher a música... – Falou Sakura sorridente.  
- É mesmo... – Ino levou a mão a cabeça.  
- Trouxe uns CD'S que eu gosto de ouvir... Tem umas músicas bem agitadas mais vale a pena. – Tenten pôs as suas coisas no canto da escada da varanda e pegou seus CD'S.  
- Hinata eu trouxe o rádio... – Falou Ino sorrindo. – Onde podemos liga-lo?  
- Naquela tomada ali. – Apontou Hinata para o canto oposto das coisas de Tenten uma pequena tomada.  
- Perfeito... Agora vamos escolher a música. – Tenten ligou o rádio de Ino e ficou passando as músicas lentas até chegar nas músicas agitadas. Passou uma duas... Três...  
- Vamos dançar duas músicas não é? – Perguntou Ino olhando para Tenten com os olhos brilhantes de excitação.  
- Isso mesmo, se conseguirmos os passos rapidamente.  
- É moleza, não vamos demorar para pegar os passos. – Sakura afirmou. – Daqui a uma semana já ensaiamos a música completamente.  
- Isso mesmo... – Tenten concentrou-se na música até que deixou uma ser tocada... Mais precisava dos meninos para fazer a dança. – Sei que a música é meio pra frente, mais seria perfeito dançarmos Buttons.  
- Buttons? – Hinata arregalou os olhos.  
- Vamos. – Ino sorriu alongando os braços.  
- Ok. – Por fim Hinata concordou, não se via dançando essa música.  
- Os meninos vão ter que dançar com a gente.  
- HÃ? – Falaram Sakura e Hinata juntas.  
- Não sejam chatas. – Tenten sorriu.  
- Sua louca. – As meninas riram. Hinata estava começando a se soltar perto delas, e isso estava sendo bastante reconfortante para a morena, que deixava a timidez domina-la.  
- Vamos lá? – Falou Sakura sorrindo.

Ficaram cada uma em suas posições e inventaram alguns passos. Era simples para Tenten e Ino fazerem isso, tinha passos em mente. As duas adoravam dançar e isso descomplicava as coisas. E ganhariam mais tempo para dançarem outra música. Talvez.  
Neji estava na janela de seu quarto, que era de frente para o pátio e sorriu ao ver que Hinata estava dançando. As meninas a convenceram bem e a surpresa estava indo como o combinado.

-x-

**Mil desculpas por não ter postado antes, fiquei doente. Mas ta aí.**

**Priscila Marques**

**Tirei a Karin por um tempo, estava sem idéias para ela. Mas agora estou mais animada... Que ótimo que esteja gostando. *-* Isso me dá até mais animo..**

**Sazame**

**Estava pensando nedda hipóteze da tenten, mais ainda não sei.. To com muitas idéias. \õ/**

**Rubyanne**

**Obrigada pelo elogiio.. *------------*'**

**Gente Criticas ou Elogios deixem Reviews. ;p**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 – O Acampamento.**

Já estava de tarde quando se entreolharam enquanto respiravam profundamente.

- Nossa como conseguimos ensaiar a metade da música tão rapidamente? – Ino sorriu. Estava bastante animada com o desempenho das amigas.  
- Sei lá... Força de vontade? – Tenten bebeu um pouco de água e depois sorriu para as meninas.  
- Da Hinata... – Brincou Sakura olhando-a.  
- Minha? – Hinata virou-se para as amigas rindo. – Nem venha!  
- Sério... Pensei que demoraria a pegar os passos. – Sakura riu baixo. – Dança melhor que eu... – E amostrou a língua a morena que desatou a rir.  
- Sua boba...  
- Quase esqueci, gente o acampamento. – Sakura levou a mão à testa e levantou-se correndo da pequena escada. – Hinata você vai?  
- Claro Neji me chamou. – Hinata também se levantou.  
- Então vamos indo, nos vemos daqui uma hora no lago. Beijos! – Sakura despediu-se da amigas e saiu andando para casa. E assim fizeram as outras.

Hinata já havia arrumado as coisas. Ela e Neji caminhavam até o lago e já avistaram os outros na beira do lago com suas barraquinhas ali. Fazia tempos que ninguém acampava, na Vila mesmo... Sem ser em missões ou em outros lugares fora dali. A idéia era aproximar-se mais dos amigos.

- Oi. – Neji deixou a bolsa cair no chão e já se preparava para arrumar a barraca dele e de Hinata.  
- Oi Neji! – Tenten o abraçou com carinho e ele fez o mesmo.  
- Hinata, sua barraca já está arrumada aqui ao lado da minha e da do Naruto com a Sakura. – Falou a voz lenta de Sasuke. Logo recebeu o olhar mortal de Neji.  
- Obrigada... Sasuke-kun... – Hinata olhou para as amigas e depois caminhou até a barraca armada por Sasuke.  
- Já escureceu... – Comentou Naruto ao ouvindo de Sakura.  
- É mesmo... – Sussurrou Sakura rindo.  
- O que vamos fazer? – Perguntou Ino olhando para os presentes.  
- Contar Histórias... – Kiba olhou para eles entusiasmado.  
- De terror... – Falou Neji que até então estava quieto na sua com Tenten com a cabeça em seu colo.  
- Te-Terror? – Gaguejou Hinata, não gostava de nada que continha terror.  
- Isso ta começando a ficar problemático. – Falou Shikamaru sentando-se no chão.  
- O que tem? Será divertido Hinata... – Tenten sorriu sentando-se.  
- Tu... Tudo bem... – Ela sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke e encarou o chão. – Não... Culpem-me... Se eu der gritos...  
- Calma... Não seja assim né Hinata, estamos todos aqui. – Falou Sakura sentada ao lado de Naruto.  
- Então quem vai contar? – Shino havia terminando de acender a fogueira quando se sentou junto com os amigos na pequena rodinha.  
- Neji. – Indicou Ino. – Ele é muito misterioso... Vai saber contar.  
- Ok. – Falou o Hyuuga. Lançando olhares aos amigos de suspense.  
- Woow, Neji assim você assusta a qualquer um. – Brincou Naruto.  
- HAHA.. Vou contar a história de cinco pessoas que foram acampar em uma ilha... – Falou Neji dando maior suspense em sua voz.  
- Nunca ouvi essa. – Comentou Kiba.  
- Fica quieto! – Sussurrou Shikamaru para ele. E Akamaru recostou a cabeça nas patas olhando atento para Neji.  
- Vamos fazer assim... Para ficar mais especifico... Vou por a gente na história. Eu sou o Daniel, Sasuke... – Neji o olhou com uma expressão vazia. E o moreno o retribuiu da forma mais mortal possível -... É o Lucas, Hinata é a Clara, Sakura a Eve e Naruto o Pedro. – Neji sorriu encorajador, seria muito mais interessante se ele contasse daquela forma. – Usarei nossos nomes no lugar desses que eu falei, Ta legal?  
- Ok. – Falaram todos juntos.

Então Neji começa a contar a História.

-------------- x Narrado por Neji x -----------------

_Não havia qualquer pressentimento no ar quando eles desembarcaram. Ao contrário. Fazia um lindo dia de sol e os raios penetravam a água límpida, dando à pequena enseada um azul de piscina. A ilha os envolveu de imediato com aquela atmosfera de sonho, de paraíso, e os jovens – Três rapazes e duas moças – pularam do barco com cuidado, como se temessem manchar a paisagem com sua presença._

_Há muito tempo planejavam passar o fim de semana naquele lugar. Entre os cincos, apenas um, Neji, já tinha ido lá, quando criança. Para os outros – Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata e Sakura – seria a primeira vez. Mas uma coisa era novidade para todos: iam acampar. Costumavam viajar juntos, mas sempre para a casa de algum amigo. Dormir em barracas, e ainda por cima naquele lado da ilha, de mata quase fechada, era uma perspectiva emocionante. Estavam todos na maior excitação._

_Enquanto atravessavam a pequena distância entre a lancha e a areia, com água pelos joelhos e levando acima das cabeças as mochilas e bolsas, mantinham os olhos voltados para baixo, observando o fundo através do mar transparente e tomando cuidado para não pisar em alguma pedra. Assim que chegaram à praia, a reação deles era igual: olhavam em torno como se magnetizados, tomados pela beleza da ilha, por seu silêncio, sua natureza intocada._

_A enseada onde tinham desembarcado era pequena, em curva, ladeava por pedras que pareciam feitos de lascas sobrepostas. E, de um lado a outro, a faixa de areia se estendia muito branca, manchada apenas em um ponto, aquele em que um riacho desaguava na praia. Ao escolher o lugar onde ficariam, Neji lembrara que, para acampar longe de tudo, como eles queriam fazer, ter água doce por perto era fundamental. E água doce havia, sem dúvida. Por trás da faixa de areia, a ilha se erguia numa colina coberta de mata fechada, deixando pouco ver muitos metros acima uma cachoeira. Já estava tudo aramado e as barracas eram confortáveis. Tinham combinado que ninguém traria telefone celular. Só Neji que guardava em sua mochila um pequeno mapa com as trilhas que iam dar na cidadezinha do outro lado da ilha, na ponta mais próxima do litoral, para alguma eventualidade. Mas não pretendiam ir até lá. Queriam mesmo era uma aventura selvagem._

_Um estrondo no meio do mar, fez todos se voltarem. Era o barqueiro, que religava o motor da lancha, acenando para o grupo. Acenaram de volta, Neji dizendo ao rapaz que não viesse muito cedo no domingo, pois queriam aproveitar ao máximo. Depois, ficaram parados na praia enquanto o barco se afastava... Até que veio o silêncio que demorou algum tempo para ser cortado._

- Agora somos só nós e a natureza! – Disse Sakura bem alto, num tom desafiador.

Todos olharam para ela. Neji, que arrumava no chão os sacos de náilon das barracas, pareceu por um instante chocado. O som de uma voz humana naquele lugar era quase agressivo. A frase dita assim tão alto, tão sem cerimônia, soara quase como uma profanação. Mas Sakura nem notou.

_- Nós e a natureza. – repetiu, satisfeita._

_Neji riu, gostava do jeito dela._

_- Nós, a natureza e os pernilongos. – completou._

_- E os fantasmas. – disse Naruto, baixinho._

_Hinata, que estava junto com ele, ouviu. E deu-lhe um tapa no braço._

_- Não fala essas coisas! Você sabe que eu tenho medo.  
- O que foi que ele disse? – meteu-se Neji.  
- Nada. – Respondeu Hinata. – Falou em fantasma. Eu não gosto disso._

_Naruto riu. Os outros riram com ele. Inclusive Sasuke, que até então estava quieto. Mas Neji ficou sério._

_- Você tem razão em não gostar. Meu tio Hiashi diz que a gente não deve nunca falar em fantasmas. Se falar, eles aparecem.  
- Eu sei Neji. – Falou Hinata._

_Enquanto armavam as barracas. Naruto, Hinata e Sakura iam, a todo momento, dar um mergulho no mar. O céu tinha ficado nublado, mas o mornaço era forte na água, irresistível. Neji e Sasuke, ao contrário, trabalhavam concentrados, preferindo deixar o mergulho para o fim. As duas barracas, de náilon colorido, foram armadas numa pequena vegetação rasteira, logo acima da areia e a poucos metros do riacho que deságua na praia. A água do rio, que uma das meninas experimentou com o pé, era doce, limpa e fria. Vinha das nascentes do alto da encosta, mas mata virgem não deixava o divisar, certamente sombreado por um emaranhado de galhos, folhas e raízes aéreas._

_Neji estava bastante concentrado na pequena história. Os olhares dos amigos estavam todos voltados para ele, até mesmo o de Sasuke. Que por incrível que pareça estava tentando entender porque o Hyuuga havia posto seu nome na história._

_- Deve ser maravilhoso lá em cima – Disse Hinata.  
- Na mata? – Perguntou Sakura.  
- Na cachoeira. Deve existir uma trilha.  
- Deve, sim. Seguindo a beira do rio...  
- Bem que nós podíamos ir até lá. O que você acha? Vamos?  
- Vamos. Aposto que os rapazes vão topar._

_E foi assim depois de armadas a barraca, eles decidiram subir a encosta para tomar um banho de cachoeira. Foram todos Neji na frente. Sakura, logo atrás. Junto dela, de mãos dadas, subiam Naruto e Hinata. Que quase caía. Por último, Sasuke, que com poucos metros de caminhada já reclamava de cansaço. A beira do rio, cada vez mais estreita à medida que subiam, era ladeado por pedras redondas, escorregadias, recobertas de limo. E a mata era muito mais fechada do que tinham imaginado, com galhos afiados e espinhosos que Neji cortava com um facão, para abrir caminho.  
Estavam exaustos quando chegaram à cachoeira. Mas valeu a pena. Em meio à mata quase fechada, o rio se despejava sobre as pedras. Em um pequeno trecho tinha uma pequena piscina. E todos caminharam para lá. Nadaram a vontade, brincando como crianças, muitas vezes se colocando na cachoeira para receber o impacto da massa d'água na cabeça e nas costas. Foi numa dessas vezes que Sasuke, ao receber na nuca a força da água, cambaleou para frente e teve que se segurar em Sakura para não cair._

_- Êpa! Está tonto? – perguntou ela.  
- È. Fiquei meio zonzo. – Ele sorriu sem graça. – Deve ser fome.  
- É mesmo – Disse Sakura. – Hei, pessoal, vocês não estão com fome, não? Acho que já é hora de voltar._

_Estavam se secando para descer quando Neji, olhando em torno, observou que havia uma trilha diferente daquela pela qual tinham subido. Foi até lá espiar e viu que era um caminho mais largo do que o outro, mas que também ia dar na praia. Era ladeado por capim alto, razão pela qual fora impossível enxergar lá de baixo._

_- Acho melhor descermos por aqui. – Sugeriu. – Parece mais fácil._

_Foram. O caminho, que a principio pareceria larga, aos poucos se estreitou a ponto do grupo ser obrigado a caminhar quase agachado, com o capim praticamente se fechando no alto de suas cabeças. Chegaram a pensar em voltar, mas estavam tão cansados e famintos que desciam por ali mesmo. De repente, quando menos se esperavam, deram em um descampado. Ainda estavam longe da praia. O descampado era na verdade um promotório, de onde se descortinava a linda vista da baía, com o sol batendo rasteiro nas águas. À tarde já ia em meio. Por isso estavam tão famintos. No promotorio, a vegetação ia rasteira e havia, a intervalos regulares, pequenos muros de pedra, baixos, semidestruídos, meio encobertos pelas ervas daninhas, parecendo às fundações de alguma construção que ali tivesse existido. Aproximaram-se_.

_- São ruínas do presídio – Disse neji.  
Todos olharam para ele._

_- Que presídio? – Perguntou Hinata.  
- Um presídio que havia na ilha, há muito tempo.  
- Como é que você sabe disso?  
- Meu pai me falou. Ele costumava a vir pescar aqui antigamente.  
- Na época em que ainda havia o presídio? – Perguntou Sakura.  
- Não, não. O presídio foi demolido há mais de trinta anos. Meu pai vinha pescar aqui a quase dez, quinze anos atrás. Quando eu era pequeno.  
- E agora, ele não vem mais. Um dia, sem mais nem menos, parou de pescar. Assim, de estalo.  
- Ah. – murmurou Sakura, afastando-se.__Neji riu. Os outros também. E puseram-se outra vez a caminho. A trilha continuava na direção da praia. Naruto ainda olhou para trás e gritou:_

_Naruto largou a mão de Hinata e também deu uns passos à frente, examinando com curiosidade as fundações de pedra. As muretas eram feitas de lascas sobrepostas, unidas umas às outras por uma argamassa semelhante à que ele já vira nas paredes descarnadas de um restaurante, que funcionava num casarão de mais de cem anos._

_- Isto aqui parece mais coisa do tempo de escravos.  
- Talvez seja. – Disse Neji. – Vai ver eles aproveitaram as fundações antigas e construíram o presídio.  
- È estranho que não tenham preservado o prédio, mesmo depois de desativar a prisão – Comentou Sakura, observando que, em alguns pontos, as lascas de pedra estavam escurecidas, como se calcinadas.  
- Acho que o presídio incendiou.  
- Que horror! – exclamou Hinata. – Já pensou, você preso atrás de grades, sem poder sair, e o lugar pegando fogo!?_

_Nesse instante, ouviram um ruído atrás deles. Pareceu um gemido. Todos se voltaram. Todos, menos Sasuke, que se distanciara. Fora justamente na direção dele que viera o ruído. Mas ele estava quieto. E não se mexeu quando os outros olharam para trás. Tinha os olhos fixos em algum ponto do horizonte. Sua expressão era vazia, parecendo talvez de um cansaço imenso._

_- Que foi, Sasuke? – Perguntou Sakura.  
Silêncio.  
- Sasuke! – Insistiu Neji._

_Mas o rapaz continuava parado, com o olhar perdido, como se estivesse muito longe dali._

_- bem, vamos continuar a descer? – Sugeriu Sakura. – Meu estomago está parecendo uma banda tocando._

_- Vamos, Sasuke!_

_E seguiu o grupo, que já retomava o caminho, ladeira abaixo. Durante a descida, Naruto não voltou a se virar, mas teve a impressão nítida de ouvir passos atrás de si, e concluiu que Sasuke estava vindo com eles. Mas não estava. Ao chegarem à praia, deram por falta do amigo. Sasuke ficou para trás._

--------------------------- xx ---------------------------

Sasuke já quase deduzindo o que estaria por vir. Neji agora contando a história o encarava, como se ele fosse uma assombração. Isso deixava Hinata com mais medo e aperta mais a mão de Sasuke. Todos agora estavam um pouco encolhidos um perto mais do outro. Estavam ficando com medo.

--------------------------- xx ---------------------------

_Neji, Naruto, Hinata e Sakura se entreolharam. Mas depois deram de ombros. Sasuke era um rapaz meio estranho, caladão. Com certeza tiverá vontade de ficar sozinho, apreciando a beleza da paisagem._

_- Daqui a pouco ele vem. – Garantiu Sakura. – Vamos esquentar a comida. Aposto que, se ele sentir o cheirinho lá de cima, vai descer correndo.  
- Mas ele estava com uma cara estranha. – Disse Naruto.  
- É verdade. – Concordou Neji, pensativo. – Estava mesmo.  
- Eu estou com medo. – disse Hinata.  
- Deixa de ser boba. – cortou Naruto.  
- Não é bobagem, não. Estou com medo desse lugar.  
Neji olhou para ela, sério. Mas depois estourou na risada.  
- Você ri, mas, sem brincadeira, estou sentindo uma coisa estranha. Vai ver foi por isso que seu pai um dia parou de pescar e nunca mais voltou aqui.  
- Onde será que o Sasuke se meteu?_

_Era Naruto que perguntava. Tinha acabado de comer e estavam sentados numa espécie de cozinha improvisada sob um toldo, na parte de trás da barraca, onde um pequeno fogareiro servira para esquentar a sopa e a carne enlatada. Neji descascava uma laranja com o facão, tomando cuidado para não ferir a pele da fruta, Sakura, com ar distraído, passava lentamente repelente nos braços._

_- Ele está demorando mesmo... – Disse ela. – Será possível que não está com fome?  
- é, eu estou começando a achar estranho. – Concordou Hinata, olhando em torno. Franziu o rosto na direção da montanha onde, horas antes, tinham ido tomar banho de cachoeira. – Vocês não acham que é melhor é até lá em cima procurar por ele?  
Neji se levantou. Dando a Sakura e Hinata a laranja descascada.  
- É. Eu vou.  
- Eu vou com você. – Disse Naruto.  
- Não. É melhor você ficar aqui com as meninas. Eu subo num instante. Ainda falta muito para anoitecer._

_Disse isso e olhou para cima, como para se convencer de que estava certo. Mas, por trás das árvores, o céu já começava a se tingir de vermelho.  
Sem dizer mais nada, Neji cravou o facão no chão, ajustando o laço do tênis e enveredou pelo caminho quase escondido por entre o capim alto, à esquerda do acampamento. Já estava arrependido de ter deixado o tal do Sasuke vir com eles. Não era seu amigo, era amigo de Naruto. Conhecia-o pouco e, desde de o início, achara-o meio esquisito. Que diabos estaria fazendo lá em cima sozinho?  
Assim que enveredou pelo capinzal, Neji começou a gritar, com as mãos em concha junto à boca:_

_- Sasuke!_

_Nada.  
Num dado momento distraído, enfiou o braço num espinheiro e se feriu. Limpou o sangue na camisa, xingando baixinho. Deveria ter trazido o facão. O caminho era tão fechado quanto na subida que ladeava o canto do rio, mas, mesmo assim, havia trechos que o capim tomava quase tudo. Além disso, podia sem querer sair da trilha e se perder.  
Por um instante, teve medo. Mas logo afastou a inquietação e gritou de novo, bem alto:  
_

_-SASUKE!!_

_A poucos metros de onde estava ouviu um rumor. Parou._

_- Sasuke?_

_De novo, silêncio. Neji abriu o capinzal com as mãos e espiou na direção do ruído. A menos de vinte metros, de pé sobre uma pedra, olhando para frente, na direção do mar, estava Sasuke. Como se pressentisse o olhar de Neji, ele se virou. E sorriu. Um sorriso estranho, cruel. Uma expressão que deixou Neji paralisado._

_- Sasuke! O que é que você está fazendo ai em cima?_

_Mas o outro não respondeu. Virou-se e se preparou para descer a pedra. Um segundo antes do salto, um segundo antes que ele desaparecesse de vista em meio ao capim crescido, Neji pensou ter visto algo em sua mão, alguma coisa que brilhou sobre a luz mortífera do crepúsculo._

_- Sasuke! – Gritou. – Sasuke! – repetiu, várias vezes, sempre sem resposta._

_Ficou furioso. O medo inexplicável que sentira no princípio agora se transformara em irritação. O idiota! Com certeza estava de brincadeira! Só podia ser, com aquele sorriso imbecil!_

--------------------------- xx ---------------------------

O olhar não saia de Sasuke. Neji queria mostrar através daquele pequeno conto, que de alguma forma Sasuke faria alguma coisa contra Hinata ou qualquer outra pessoa. Queria deixar claro que Sasuke estava com um plano ruim gravado na mente e que o executaria de alguma forma. Neji não sabia como, mas sentia que Sasuke estava usando Hinata de alguma forma. A manipulando para que ela fizesse alguma coisa futuramente. Era incrível como Neji só sentia isso com sua prima... Não sentia que ia acontecer com mais ninguém somente com ela. Seu olhar brevemente foi direcionado a Hinata, que estava tremendo de medo ou talvez de frio. Olhou ela apertando a mão de Sasuke com força, e que o lugar que ela apertava já estava vermelho. Podia sentir Sasuke olhando-o como se visse o que seus pensamentos estavam dizendo. A expressão do Uchiha estava fria e raivosa. Ele finalmente entendia o que Neji estava fazendo. E só não levantava dali para lhe dar uma boa murrada na cara porque não queria arrumar pistas para seu lado e estragar qualquer que fosse seu plano com Hinata. Não ligava que Hinata estivesse apertando sua mão, não sentia dor alguma apesar de sentir algumas vezes a mão latejar, quando ela desapertava um pouco.

--------------------------- xx ---------------------------

_E Neji desceu o morro, sentindo na nuca e nos braços as primeiras picadas de mosquito. Quando chegou de volta ao acampamento, já era quase noite. De longe, viu silhueta dos amigos, que não estavam mais juntos na barraca, e sim na areia, fazendo uma fogueira. Já ia até a praia para contar o que tinha acontecido quando, mudando subitamente de idéia, decidiu passar antes na cozinha do acampamento e apanhar o facão que deixara cravado no chão. Mas foi até lá à toa. O facão tinha desaparecido._

_Naruto remexeu as brasas da fogueira com a ponta de um graveto. Em torno, a ilha era só silêncio. Nem a mínima brisa havia. Até o mar se aquietara. O lugar parecia uma ilha deserta de história, na qual os jovens, náufragos, aguardavam o desenrolar de seus destinos. Naruto ergueu os olhos. Além das duas lanternas, penduradas à frente das barracas, e da luz que emanava da fogueira, na praia não havia qualquer outro sinal da presença humana. A noite estava escura, nublada. Não havia estrelas. Neji interrompeu os pensamentos de Naruto:_

_  
- Você deveria ter contado para nós que ele tinha problema._

_Naruto encarou Neji._

_- Se eu contasse, vocês não me deixariam trazer o Sasuke. Tenho pena dele – deu de ombros. – E, depois, não é que ele tenha problema. Ele só teve uma espécie de surto há uns anos, só isso. Eu não me lembro direito o que foi. O irmão dele me disse que ele já estava bom._

_- Mas e agora, Naruto? – Interveio Hinata. – E se o Sasuke se machucar, se acontecer alguma coisa com ele durante a noite? Isso para não falar no tal do facão, que sumiu.  
- Não vai acontecer nada. Ele é só esquisito. Assim que amanhecer, nós vamos todos procura-lo. Se ele não aparecer, ou se aparecer e não quiser voltar conosco, como fez com o Neji, vamos até a aldeia pedir ajuda e pronto._

_- Sabe o que eu acho? – A voz de Sakura, que até então se mantivera estranhamente calada, chamou a atenção de todos. – Vou dizer a vocês o que está acontecendo._

_Neji, Naruto e Hinata olharam para ela e esperaram. Tinham, no íntimo, cada um deles, a impressão que ela diria algo importante. Talvez porque fosse sempre tão brincalhona. Sua frase agora, em contraste, soara grave, de uma seriedade inquietante._

_- Eu acho que ele está possuído._

_Durante alguns segundos, ninguém disse nada. Ninguém se mexeu.  
- Você acha o quê? – Neji afinal cortou o silêncio.  
- Que ele está possuído._

_Hinata se levantou, jogando areia em Naruto, sem querer.  
- Sakura, quer parar com isso! Você sabe que eu tenho medo de...  
- Fica quieta! – interrompeu Neji. – Deixa a Sakura falar._

_  
Hinata voltou a sentar-se, muda. Sakura pegou um punhado de areia na concha da mão e deixou escorrer lentamente, antes de começar._

_  
- Vocês sabem muito bem que eu não sou de ficar imaginando coisas. Mas desde que vi o olhar de Sasuke, lá em cima, nas ruínas do presídio, tem uma história que não me sai da cabeça.  
- História? – A voz de Hinata quase inaudível.  
- É. Uma história que minha mãe lia para mim, quando eu era criança. Uma história de Monteiro Lobato.  
- __Reinações __de __Narizinho__ – brincou Naruto. Mas ninguém riu.  
- É uma história para adultos. Monteiro Lobato também escrevia para adultos. Eu não lembro o nome do conto. Só sei que era um volume bem grosso, porque eram dois livros em um, __Urupês__ e __Negrinha__. Parece até que estou vendo a capa, era marrom e abóbora. A história de que estou falando era de dois caras, que estavam cavalgando. De repente, cai uma tempestade. E eles procuram uma velha fazenda para se abrigar, passar a noite. Está abandonada. Só tem um ex-escravo, velhinho, morando lá. Mora numa choupana, sozinha. Recebe bem os dois rapazes, mas diz que na choupana não tem lugar e que os dois vão ter que dormir dentro da casa grande, vazia. Um deles, mais imaginativo, tem medo de fantasma. Fala qualquer coisa sobre isso e o outro debocha. O outro não tem medo de nada. Mas, quando eles se aproximaram da casa, esse outro, o que não tem medo, pára, como se fulminando. Fica um tempão olhando para casa antes de entrar. O amigo chama, pergunta o que há de errado com ele. Ele resmunga alguma coisa e acaba entrando. Mas está estranho, muito estranho. Lembro da mamãe descrevendo o olhar dele. É igual ao olhar que eu vi no Sasuke, lá em cima, assim que nós nos deparamos com as ruínas._

_  
Hinata apertou a mão de Naruto, sem olhar para ele. Neji __Descruzou os braços, à espera do resto da história. Sakura continuou:  
- Acontece que os dois se deitam para dormir. E o cara que estava estranho começa a falar. Fala no escuro, o amigo só ouve a voz. Acha a voz Dele estranha, mas decidi ouvir sem dizer nada. E ele começa a contar uma história terrível, diz que era um empregado da casa, que se apaixonou pela filha do fazendeiro e que foi assassinado pelo pai dela por causa disso. Mas não foi um assassinato qualquer. Foi uma crueldade horrível. O cara foi emparedado vivo, enterrado na parede. O rapaz ouve o amigo contar aquela história e morre de medo. Tenta se convencer que o outro está com febre, delirando. Quando o dia amanhece, o que contou a história não se lembra de nada. "Você falou a noite toda", diz o amigo que tinha medo de fantasma. "Eu? Você deve estar maluco", responde o outro, debochado. E os dois saem. Despedem-se do velhinho e montam nos cavalos, para seguir viagem. Mas nesse instante o amigo medroso, o que ouviu a história, repara numa parede do estábulo, onde há a marca de uma emenda, como se alguém tivesse cavado ali um buraco – um buraco do tamanho de um homem – e tampado de novo.  
- Que horror! – disse Hinata, agarrando-se a Naruto.  
- Não consigo tirar essa história da cabeça desde que vi a expressão do Sasuke – continuou Sakura. – Não pude deixar de pensar que, aquelas ruínas sendo um presídio, ele poderia estar... Sob a influência...  
-... De um assassino. – Completou Neji._

--------------------------- xx ---------------------------

Sasuke lançou um olhar mortal para Neji, e o Hyuuga pareceu ter visto exibindo um sorriso de canto, como prevendo aquele sorriso que Sasuke havia lhe lançado. Ninguém havia percebido o sorriso do Uchiha, e continuaram atentos aquele conto que estava deixando Hinata com mais medo a cada minuto que se passava.

--------------------------- xx ---------------------------

_Nesse instante, ouviram um ruído, na direção das barracas. Viraram-se. Não viram nada. Ficaram imóveis, sem ação. Talvez nem tivessem sentido medo. Estavam paralisados, era tudo. Até que, quase sem aviso, Sasuke surgiu diante deles, como se materializado pela noite._

_- Sasuke!  
- Oi, pessoal. Está tudo bem?_

_Sasuke falava com a maior naturalidade, como se nada tivesse acontecido. As perguntas de todos se atropelaram:  
- Onde você estava?  
- Por que você sumiu?  
- O que ouve?  
- Você está bem?  
- Hei, calma! Eu só fui caminhar um pouco. Queria me testar. Ver se tinha coragem de esperar a noite cair, sozinho na mata. Só isso. Vocês estão tão nervosos por que?_

_Os amigos olhavam-no, perplexos. Não sabiam o que dizer. De repente, sem nenhuma razão aparente que justificasse o gesto, todos olharam para o céu, ao mesmo tempo. As brasas da fogueira, já morrendo, deveriam ter deixado a noite ainda mais escura. Mas isso não acontecera. Ao contrário, o que havia era uma luminosidade crescente, que só agora eles notavam, uma luz esbranquiçada derramando-se sobre a areia, deixando-a quase fosforescente. Era a lua – lua cheia. À noite, que começava nublada, revelava agora seu segredo. Por entre as nuvens esfiapadas, surgiu a esfera de luz, redonda, perfeita. Durante alguns segundos, Neji, Naruto, Hinata e Sakura ficaram com os olhos fixos na lua. Pareciam hipnotizados.  
E foi a lua que iluminou o rosto de Sasuke.  
Enquanto todos olhavam para o céu, ele sorriu. Ninguém viu. Só o luar foi testemunha daquele sorriso cruel, de escárnio. E só o luar iluminou a lâmina que ele segurava atrás de si.  
Na ilha, o horror ia começar._

--------------------------- x Fim Neji x ---------------------------

Olhos vazios. Foram isso que os olhos de Sasuke demonstrou para o Hyuuga. Raiva e ódio misturados, por ele tentar se meter em seu caminho, mais uma vez. Porém Sasuke sabia que ninguém havia notado o porque dele ter posto seu nome naquele conto... Ou porque ele ter o contado usando o nome de cada um deles... E ele ser o que fez mal no final. Deu de ombros e se levantou, a fim de andar até o outro lado do lago. Hinata por instinto o seguiu, não conseguia soltar sua mão, se sentia protegida com o moreno ao seu lado.

Neji só pode xingar baixinho enquanto os via seguindo caminho, se afastando cada vez mais do pequeno grupo que estava ali, ainda rodeando a fogueira. Neji olhou para Tenten e sorriu por ela estar quase pegando no sono, com um olhar meio que amedrontado pelo conto. A pegou no colo e a levou para a barraca. Deveria estar muito cansada, afinal havia treinado o dia todo com as meninas. A pôs confortavelmente na barraca e ficou olhando-a.

- Cada história que você conta Neji... - Comentou Kiba. - Ou melhor, nunca vi você contando, mais o Lee me dizia que era assustador, não sabia o quanto. - Kiba sorriu vendo-o sair da barraca.

- Essas histórias são fracas, mera alucinação... Que cega à mente fazendo-a ter visões. - Neji sorriu para ele. – Mas às vezes temos que contar... Isso acontece.

- Ata, fala isso pra Ino que não consegue soltar Shikamaru. - Kiba apontou para Ino que estava agarrada ao pescoço de Shikamaru com os olhos quase arregalados.

- Ela é problemática. - Falou Shikamaru abraçando Ino, que foi se acalmando, à medida que os segundos passavam.

- É normal, ela ter medo. - Neji caminhou até o lago e sentou-se na beira dele. - Todos nós temos medo de alguma coisa... - "Principalmente de perder alguém que a gente gosta". Pensou ele fitando a lua bater de encontro à água do lado.

- Eu sei... Muito bem... - Kiba acariciou os pelos do Akamaru e sorriu olhando o céu.

- A gente, mais animo... - Falou Naruto.

- Depois, a gente que não faz nada... E o Naruto que é retardado. - Brincou Ino, recebendo o olhar mortal de Sakura.

- Ino porca! - Riu Sakura levantando-se.

- Testa de Marquise! - Berrou Ino desabraçando Shikamaru e ficando de pé, rindo junto com a amiga.

Ninguém sabia o porque das duas estar chamando pelo apelido que a outra menos gostava. Era completamente estranho... Mas todos superariam. Neji estava perdido em pensamentos e seu Byakugan estava ativado... Podia ver claramente para onde Hinata e Sasuke caminhavam. Isso o deixava com vontade de ir até lá e trazer Hinata para ficar ali, junto com o grupo. Mais não o fez, sabia que deveria deixar Hinata ver por si mesma que deveria confiar nele de olhos fechados e que ele estava correto.

Naruto puxava Sakura pela mão, iria evitar uma discussão entre ela e Ino a qualquer custo. Olhou em volta e percebeu que não estavam mais no campo de visão de ninguém. Naruto a encostou-se a uma árvore e a olhou nos olhos. Levou a mão à cintura da menina e a beijou delicadamente, como se quisesse sempre ter aquele sabor de morando em sua boca. Sakura retribuiu ao beijo do loiro e levou a mão à nuca do mesmo, passando as unhas lentamente por entre os cabelos dele, o dando sensações de arrepio. Naruto a puxou mais para si e intensificou o beijo, deixando sua mão ir até a coxa da menina e aperta-la de leve. Subindo a saia dela um pouco para sua mão poder explorar cada canto dali. Naruto abriu a perna de Sakura com sua perna direita e roçou o joelho por entre as pernas dela, fazendo a menina dar um gemido baixo entre o beijo de Naruto. Sakura parou o beijo e o olhou nos olhos.

- Melhor não... - Falou ela ofegante. - Olha onde estamos, e eles estão próximos daqui. - Ela sorriu meigamente.

- Você é minha tentação... - Ele brincou, mordiscando a orelha da menina. E segurou sua mão para sentar na raiz da árvore, com ela deitada em seu colo. - Eu te amo, sabia? - Ele se fez de desentendido.

- Olha que eu nem sabia? Quando que isso aconteceu? - Brincou ela ainda segurando sua mão. - Eu te amo muito mais!

- Nem me venha com isso. - Ele ralhou enrolando uma mecha lisa dos cabelos rosa da menina. - Nos amamos igualmente.

- Ta bom seu chato. - Ela amostrou a língua e riu quando ele apertou seu queixo e mordiscou sua língua dando elicio o mais um beijo apaixonado.

Um pouco distante dali. Sasuke olhava para Hinata. Tentando se lembrar do porque ter escolhido ela para estar com ele. Já não sabia mais o que pensar, era terrível prender-se a alguma coisa a que não queria. Não queria machucar Hinata em nenhuma batalha... Mas se fosse preciso a protegeria de todas as formas, mesmo a descartando quando seu plano tiver êxito.

- Sasuke-kun? - Ouviu seu nome soando como melodia da boca da morena.

- Uhun... - Ele a fitou nos olhos e sorriu. A luz da lua os iluminava.

- Por que saímos de lá?

- Eu vim pensar, e você veio junto. - Ele a encarava como se aquilo fosse obvio. - Como está indo na dança?

- Ah, acho... Que... Bem. - Ela desviou o olhar. Falar em dança e lembrar dos passos era coisa que Hinata não queria fazer naquele momento.

- Olha que eu vou ver você dançando.

- Vai... Vai? - Ela o olhou meio corado.

- Obvio, nunca que eu ia perder isso. - Ele riu.

- Não... Acredito...

- A vai ficar linda... - Ele a abraçou, não sabia ao certo por que mais era necessário abraça-la e senti-la. Seus braços se mexeram involuntariamente envolvendo-a em seus braços e a aconchegando em seu peito. Hinata nada falou ficou assim abraçada a ele. Sasuke de alguma forma sentia que Hinata podia ser a própria fé e esperança em pessoa. Sentia nela um bem profundo. Que daqui a pouco tempo poderia todo aquele sentimento bom ser transformado em maldade. E por ele... Ela gostava dele... E ele sabia disso... Ela tentava muda-lo... E ele sabia disso... Ela o defendia de Neji... E ele sabia disso, mesmo Neji estando certo. Mais não ia adiantar nada daquilo, Sasuke estava focado em matar o irmão. E seguiria isso até o fim... Mesmo sacrificando o que Hinata tinha de melhor.

**_Quase infartei.. Num consegui postar, mais a Sazame me ajudou, como sempre. \õ/''_**

**_Obriigada por todas as Reviews. Prometo, próximo cap, festa da Hina. ;D'_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 – O festa de Hinata.**

Olhando ela dormir tranqüilamente. Era isso que Sasuke estava fazendo naquele momento. Enquanto todos estavam dormindo, ele não conseguia dormir, e estava a olhando, dormir. Como um anjo. Sasuke não queria nenhum sentimento, mais também não queria machucar Hinata em nenhuma circunstância... Queria protege-la... Ouviu alguém o observando e virou-se para poder olhar quem estaria acordado. Seus olhos se estreitaram quando ele percebeu que era Neji que estava ali. O fitando. O moreno se levantou e pôs-se a encara-lo.

- Não vim aqui brigar. - Falou Neji calmamente como se Sasuke fosse alguém que ele respeitava.

- Que bom. - Sasuke o encarava.

- O que quer com minha prima? - Neji foi reto e direto.

- Isso não lhe interessa...

- Se não me interessa-se não estaria aqui te perguntando.

- Não começa, isso que sabe somos eu e ela. Não quero que nenhum idiota fique perguntando o que é ou o que esta acontecendo que não obterá resposta alguma. - Sasuke deu-lhe as costas e pôs-se a ir para sua barraca.

- Uchiha. Só estou avisando... - Neji parou de falar. Estava cansado de avisar para o outro. Naquele momento já estava pronto a fazer alguma coisa. Antes do aniversário de Hinata chegar ele a afastaria dele... Tentaria.

E aquele dia se passou tranqüilamente. As garotas haviam ensaiado o restante da música e já estavam escolhendo as roupas para o aniversário de Hinata. Estava tudo ocorrendo como Tenten havia previsto com Ino e Sakura. Hinata nem desconfiava que tudo aquilo estava sendo para seu aniversário.

Três dias, era isso que estava faltando para a tão esperada festa da Hyuuga. E estavam todos ansiosos e Hinata não entendia nada, mais tentava entender, afinal ela pensava que era tudo para tão sonhada competição de dança.

- Hinata, amanhã é seu aniversário! – Comentou Ino olhando para ela.  
- É mesmo, poderíamos sair. – Falou Sakura piscando para Tenten, sem que a morena visse.  
- É nada de ficar em casa, vamos sair com todo mundo. – Tenten sorriu passando o braço de Hinata no seu. – Que tal?  
- Ah... Tudo bem. – A morena sorriu, nunca havia saído no dia de seu aniversário e isso seria uma coisa bem diferente.  
- Nos vemos amanhã então? – Todas se entreolharam e caminharam até o portão dos Hyuuga.  
- Sim. – Falou a morena demonstrando um sorriso bem animado.  
- Até mais Hinata.

Elas se despediram e foram embora. Hinata fechou o portão e caminhou pesadamente até a varanda de sua casa sentando-se na pequena escada que ali continha. Olhou em volta e sorriu, havia se acostumado com a presença da amigas ali naquela hora. O que ela ia fazer se aquilo tudo acaba-se? Apegou-se muito as amigas e isso a deixava animada.

*******

Itachi olhou para Kisame e ficou sério. Como que Kisame havia saído a menos de duas horas e conseguido informações de Sasuke assim tão facilmente. Mais não queria saber como ele o fez, sua face escárnio demonstrou um sorriso de aprovação.

- Então ele anda se envolvendo com um dos Hyuuga? – Comentou Itachi sentando-se na pedra e encarando Kisame.  
- Exatamente. – Falou o outro ainda de pé.  
- Ele continua tão baixo. E fraco, fazendo isso... Pensei que fosse mais inteligente. – Itachi riu seco e levou os olhos ao céu.  
- E olha que é seu irmão. – Brincou Kisame.  
- Ah, calhe à boca. – Itachi o olho sério mais exibiu um sorriso de lado. – Pensei que ele ia ganhar alguma força nesses últimos anos, mais vejo que ele precisa se enturma com gente sem escrúpulos para fazer isso.  
- Vai ver ele tem cartas na manga. – Comentou Kisame pensativo.  
- Talvez.

Ficaram olhando o nada. Talvez estivessem pensando em que Sasuke estava fazendo. Mas Itachi não queria pensar naquilo naquele momento. Quando ele tivesse que encontra com Sasuke, seria a hora de ver o potencial do irmão. Talvez fosse isso que Itachi estivesse esperando há anos... Vê no que seu irmão poderia vir a se tornar.

*******

Sasuke podia sentir que estava na hora de se encontrar com seu irmão e cumpri sua promessa, para com seu clã. Uma pequena vontade de mudar seus planos com Hinata o fazia parar para pensar. Não queria realmente machuca-la. Sua mente estava ficando confusa e naquele momento o moreno lutava para deixa-la vazia. Não queria que Juugo ficasse-se fazendo perguntas tolas, do que ele estava pensando. Seus passos estavam rápidos e ele não acreditava que tivesse que sair de Konoha para ir ver sua pequena equipe.

- Sasuke-kun. – Ouviu a voz chata de Karin e voltou-se para trás. Estava tão atordoado com os pensamentos que havia passado do ponto de encontro com eles.  
- Ah, vocês estão ai. – Virou-se para encarar os três os fitando.  
- Bem obvio? Onde pensa que ia? – Suigetsu o encarou com um ar risonho. – Perdido?  
- Cala a boca. – Karin lhe deu um tapa na testa e seguiu até Sasuke sedutoramente. – Sasuke... – Ela ia envolver seus braços no pescoço dele quando o moreno os segurou.

- Sem me tocar.

- Toma. – Falou Suigetsu baixo, fazendo Juugo rir.

- Sasuke... – Karin bufou e cruzou os braços.

- Daqui a três dias é Aniversário da Hinata, Espero que estejam lá.

- Comida. – Suigetsu o encarou. – Pode ser.  
- Pode ser? Eu to mandando vocês estarem lá. Valeu? – Sasuke os encarou e os três ficaram perplexos com a forma que ele estava falando.

- I a TPM ta atacando. – Comentou Juugo em unissosso.

- Calhe a boca. – Sasuke deu as costas e começou a voltar seu caminho. Não queria ficar com os três, muito tempo. – Mudança de planos. Contarei com detalhes quando chegarem lá.  
- Ok. – Ouviu Karin falar e desapareceu entre as árvores.

*******

Naruto caminhava lentamente quando teve a idéia de ir na casa de Sasuke. Fazia tempos que eles não conversavam sobre nada. Quando chegou na casa de Sasuke. Um pequeno apartamento podia ser visto do lado de fora, e a janela estava completamente aberta. Naruto estranhou, pois não havia luz alguma acesa, em vez de pular pela janela ele resolveu ir bater na porta primeiro.

- Sasuke. – Deu alguns toques na porta e pôs a mão no bolso novamente antes de esperar alguém responder. Completamente sem êxito. – Sasuke! Você está ai? – Falou mais uma vez sem resposta. Estreitou os olhos e resolveu tentar a janela.

Pulou o telhado e passou pela janela que dava para o quarto de Sasuke. Olhou em volta, e estava tudo completamente às escuras. Sentou-se na cama e resolveu esperar a chegada de Sasuke.

Sasuke estava adentrando Konoha quando olhava de vez em quando para trás. Nem mesmo sabia o porque. Tinha uma estranha sensação de estar sendo seguido ou vigiado por alguém ou alguma coisa. Cujo não conseguia ver. Deu de ombros e seguiu caminho para sua casa, passando por pessoas que ele conhecia de vista e que lhe acenavam. E outras que ainda viravam o rosto quando ele as encarava. Decidiu olhar somente para frente e caminhar mais rápido.  
_"Ou eu agilizo encontrar por Itachi ou eu não a levo"._ Pensou consigo mesmo quando pulava no telhado de sua casa e passava pela janela indo diretamente para a cozinha sem notar que Naruto estava ali o olhando caminhar silenciosamente.

- Que droga... – Falou ele acendendo a luz da pequena cozinha. – O que eu faço agora? – Perguntou a si mesmo. Olhando rapidamente para trás com o Charingan amostra.  
- Fazer sobre o que Sasuke? – Naruto estava de pé o encarando. Não havia se assustado com o movimento do moreno.  
- Como entrou aqui?  
- A janela. Mais do que você estava falando ai?  
- Nada.  
- Pode contar comigo Sasuke.  
- Se eu quisesse contar alguma coisa a você já o teria feito.  
- Eu sei que tem algo errado. Te conheço.

- Pode confiar em mim.  
- Não é nada.  
- Tudo bem. – Naruto se deu por vencido naquele momento e voltou a sentar-se agora na pequena poltrona. – Faz alguns dias que não o vejo. Treinando?  
- Não. E você? – Sasuke estava na cozinha segurando o impulso de pegar Naruto pelo pescoço e joga-lo pela janela.  
- Dias sim... Dias com Sakura. – O loiro sabia que Sasuke não queria lhe contar quase nada. Mas ele insistiria até conseguir fazer ele falar. Naruto se preocupava com ele, afinal ele o considerava um grande amigo. – O que tens feito?  
- Vem cá. Vai querer fazer algum tipo de interrogatório agora? – Sasuke jogou o copo que havia pegado e jogou na pia virando-se bruscamente para encara-lo.  
- Não Sasuke, queria saber como você ta. – Naruto não entendeu o motivo de Sasuke está daquela forma.  
- Já soube que estou ótimo? Então. Deixa-me em paz.  
- Tudo bem... – Naruto ia caminhando para a porta. – Desculpe qualquer coisa.  
- Não... Naruto espera. – Falou o moreno levando a mão à cabeça. Não queria deixar Naruto com alguma culpa de ter ido lá, e chateado com alguma coisa. Sasuke tinha que manter a calma até conseguir o que queria. – Me desculpa... Estou com alguns problemas, só isso. Não queria descontar em você.  
- Ah, tudo bem. – Naruto girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. – Depois a gente se vê, você precisa esfriar a cabeça. Até mais.

Ante que Sasuke pudesse falar alguma coisa Naruto já havia saído e fechado à porta. Sabia que ele estava fazendo as coisas erradas, descontando em Naruto. Isso não era bom, apesar de Naruto saber que ele tinha um gênio ruim. O moreno tinha que controlar seus impulsos.

Três dias depois, o aniversário de Hinata já estava em andamento. Neji e Tenten ficaram de leva-la para sair até o final da tarde, quando tudo estivesse completamente pronto. Ino já havia escolhido as roupas para que elas dançassem na festa e Sakura estava arrumando algumas coisas no pátio dos Hyuuga, juntamente com Hanabi que estava com uma empolgação muito grande. Por participar de uma festa tão grande.

- Hanabi, me dá esses confeites, por favor? – Pediu Sakura em cima de uma escada.  
- Claro Hanabi. – Falou a pequena lhe entregando os confeites.

A arrumação se sucedeu perfeitamente e a hora já estava passando.

Algumas horas depois Sakura e as outras meninas estavam se arrumando no quarto de Hinata para o grande evento. Que seria o aniversário da morena, que nada sabia.

Hinata olhou para Sakura escondendo a barriga com as mãos. Olhou-se por breves momentos e olhou para as amigas que pareciam nem se importar com as roupas que estavam usando.

- Não quero usar isso. – Falou ela encarando as amigas. Constrangida.

- Hinata é só uma simples roupa. – Comentou Tenten, que estava usando um short jeans escuro com correntes do lado esquerdo da perna, e uma blusa rosa pequena que deixava amostra à barriga.  
- E, aliás, você é a única que vai dançar com essa calça. – Sakura usava um short jeans também escuro e uma blusa preta que deixava um pouco da roupa amostra. Um cinto preto grande. Ela ajeitava os cabelos na frente do espelho.  
- Ah, Hinata, poxa é só uma dança... – Ino olhou para Sakura e piscou. – O que tem você dançar com um short igual ao nosso? – Ino também estava de short e usava uma blusa no tom escuro do azul.  
- Eu não consigo. – Hinata abaixou os braços deixando a barriga amostra. Estava com uma blusinha preta, correntes na calça jeans escura apertada, um cinto preto com detalhe cinza. – Deixa pelo menos eu com a calça.  
- Não. – Falaram as outras três juntas começando a rir. Hinata também riu apesar de não querer dançar com um short na frente de tantas pessoas.  
- Tudo bem... – Deu por vencida quando olhou para Tenten que vinha em sua direção arrumar seu cabelo.  
- Pega um short que eu trouxe na minha bolsa Sakura? – Perguntou Tenten prendendo uma parte do cabelo de Hinata para trás, deixando a franja da morena esconderem a testa dela perfeitamente.  
- Claro. – Sakura pegou o short pequeno, na mesma tonalidade dos que as outras usavam e levou até Tenten que indicou a cama, para que ela posse ali.  
- Olha como você está linda Hinata! – Exclamou Ino admirada, pegando a maquiagem e entregando a Tenten.  
- A menina... – Hinata sorriu sem graça. Queria muito se ver no espelho mais não poderia ainda.  
- Capricha na maquiagem, Tenten. – Comentou Sakura sentando na cama de Hinata e olhando ela sendo arrumada por Tenten.  
- Com certeza. – Tenten estava deixando os olhos de Hinata, com uma sombra preta e depois passou o lápis preto por volta deles. Hinata estava ficando cada vez mais linda.  
- Eu quero me ver no espelho! – Reclamou Hinata cada vez mais ansiosa.  
- Calma. – Ino riu.  
- Põe o short. – Tenten deu espaço e Hinata tirou a calça e pôs o Short rapidamente. – Põe o cinto e as correntes. – Foi o que Hinata fez em seguida.  
- Parece que estou sem roupa. – Comentou ela olhando o short, enquanto abotoava o cinto.  
- Para com isso Hinata. – Sakura sorriu e puxou ela pela mão conduzindo-a até a frente do espelho. – Se olhe, você está linda!  
- Essa... – Hinata estava boquiaberta, nunca imaginou vestida daquela forma e com uma maquiagem perfeita. Em seu interior ela com certeza estava se achando perfeita. – Estou linda!

Depois de ficar se admirando Sakura deu um jeito de sair do quarto para ir falar com o pai dela, que ela já estava pronta para sair e iniciar a dança. Quando elas terminassem de dançar Hinata saberia de toda a verdade, que estavam comemorando seu aniversário e que não era concurso de dança nenhum. Hiashi parecia animado, nunca havia feito uma festa tão grande para a filha onde até a quinta Hokage estivesse ali. Quando Sakura voltou ao quarto já estava chamando as amigas para descer.

- Vamos... A apresentação já vai começar. – Sakura sorriu, escondendo que estava mais ansiosa pela expressão de Hinata do que pela dança que estaria para acontecer.  
- Vamos sim.

As meninas desceram e caminharam para fora do quarto de Hinata lentamente até chegarem na cozinha onde estavam Neji, Naruto, Kiba e Sasuke conversando. Quando os quatro as viram chegar arregalaram os olhos, principalmente Sasuke que nunca virá como Hinata ficava tão bem com uma roupa como aquela. Apesar do moreno ter estranhado um pouco ele não podia descordar que a morena estava muito linda.

- Chegaram! A atração da f... – Naruto deu uma cotovelada em Kiba que resmungou mais ficou em silêncio. Sabia que quase havia estragado a surpresa.  
- Hinata... – Sasuke falou seu nome baixo e a morena o olhou. Meio envergonhada. Pondo a mão na frente do busto. Neji encarou Hinata e depois Sasuke e foi de encontro a Tenten e ela.  
- Hinata, como você está bonita... Tenten está magnífica. – Elogiou Neji enquanto dava-lhe um Celinho em Tenten, que estava muito animada. E olhava Hinata que o agradeceu e foi de encontro a Sasuke.  
- Oi, Sasuke. – Ela sorriu olhando para chão, aquela roupa estava muito chamativa para ela.  
- Está linda, sabia? – Sasuke sorriu levantando a cabeça da menina com a mão em seu queixo. – Quer dar uma volta antes da apresentação?  
- Vamos sim. – Hinata o olhou com um grande sorriso nos lábios e seguiram andando para a cozinha, para saírem pelos fundos. Neji os viu caminhando e ficou os observando enquanto estava abraçado com Tenten que estava conversando com Sakura e Ino.

Sasuke sorriu ao adentra a cozinha e dar uma olhada para trás para poder ver a expressão de Neji. Era muito divertido para o moreno irritar o Hyuuga, mesmo sendo à base da irritação a Hinata. Sasuke abriu a porta da cozinha e deu espaço para que ela saísse. Naquele local não havia muita gente e Sasuke recostou-se na parede quando fechou a porta. Hinata virou-se de costas e ficou olhando-o encostado na parede.

- Daqui a pouco eu vou dançar... – Falou a morena olhando os cabelos de Sasuke voando ao vento. Seus olhos caíram na roupa que ele usava, a camisa com alguns botões abertos e na tonalidade escura. Uma calça jeans escurecida... Hinata ficou olhando ele, estava incrivelmente magnífico.  
- Eu sei, não ficarei tagarelando aqui. – Falou ele sorrindo. – Eu te não tomarei muito seu tempo.  
- Que isso Sasuke. – Hinata o olhou nos olhos. – Não... É nada disso...  
- Eu sei Hinata, calma. – Sasuke desencostou-se na parede e sorriu. – Só te chamei aqui para lhe desejar boa sorte.  
- Obrigada. – Hinata sorriu e desviou os olhos.  
- E fazer uma coisa. – Ele se aproximou mais da morena e envolveu sua mão na cintura dela a puxando mais para si. Olhou-a nos olhos e se aproximou. Tocando seus lábios frios nos dela delicadamente dando início a um beijo.

O beijo mais delicado que Sasuke havia dado em Hinata estava sendo aquele. Um beijo cuidadoso, como se não quisesse machuca-la. Suas línguas estavam se perdendo uma na outra e Hinata já havia envolvido seus braços no pescoço do moreno. Sasuke segurava com firmeza sua cintura. Uma voz extremamente irritante chamou por Sasuke que parou o beijo e olhou para a direção da voz.

- Pensei que não te encontraria aqui... Com ela. – Karin forçou um sorriso ao encarar Hinata, olhou ela dos pés a cabeça e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não podia negar Hinata era muito bonita. Hinata a olhou e baixou os olhos e Sasuke lançou um olhar mortal a Karin.  
- Já me achou. – Falou ele com frieza.  
- Juugo está lhe procurando. – Falou ela se aproximando, a fim de acabar com aquele "pequeno relacionamento".  
- Já vou. – Falou ele olhando para Hinata e fazendo carinho em seu rosto. – Hinata, te vejo depois, tudo bem?  
- Sim, deve ser importante... Depois eu... Vejo-te... – Hinata sorriu e olhou para Karin exibindo um sorriso no qual não vou retribuído por parte da outra.

Sasuke caminhou em direção a Karin e seguiram até onde estavam Juugo. Hinata foi à direção da porta quando a mesma se abriu.

- Neji! – Hinata se assustou levando a mão no peito.  
- Ia te chamar, cadê o Uchiha? – Ele fechou a porta atrás de si.  
- Foi com aquela menina... A Karin... Falar com um tal de Juugo... – Hinata olhou na direção para onde Sasuke havia ido e viu que Neji seguia para lá com passos lentos.  
- Vem comigo. – Falou ele.  
- Ta bom, mais eu não posso demorar. – Hinata o seguiu.

Neji tinha tudo esquematizado na mente. Estava tudo ocorrendo como ele queria. Estava na hora de mostra a Hinata para que o Sasuke estava ali, fazendo ceninha para conquista-la. Talvez naquela festa Sasuke poderia falar sobre seu propósito com Hinata para sua equipe e assim ela ficar sabendo de tudo, e saber que Neji estava certo desde de o começo. Mesmo sendo a festa de aniversário da morena, Neji tinha que fazer isso.

Neji caminhava no meio da aglomeração de pessoas sem deixar que Hinata percebesse a decoração. Intertendo ela em sua conversa. Até que o Hyuuga avistou ao longe Sasuke com três pessoas afastadas das pessoas que estavam ali. Ele segurou a mão de Hinata e a conduziu para perto deles e ficou atrás de um arbusto. Hinata não estava entendo nada, até que ele a pediu para ficar em silêncio e ouvir a conversa dos outros.

- Quando que você vai, tirar essa sujeitinha daqui... Como que ela chama... Aquela que você estava aos amassos... - Karin estava dando uma crise de ciúmes e isso era notado pela forma que sua voz era pronunciada. - A tal da Hyuuga... Aquela garotinha...

- A com certeza ela é melhor que você. - Falou Suigetsu rindo.

- Eu não te perguntei nada!- Ela lhe deu um tapa forte, que fez ele soltar um palavrão.

- Sua filha da mãe.

- Calem a boca. - A voz de Sasuke soou fria e agressiva, fazendo com que os dois parecem de vez de discutir.

- Sasuke, esses dois são irritantes, não sei como não os matei ainda... - Juugo lançou um olhar aos dois.

- Porque você não está mais compulsivo em matar como antes. - Falou Suigetsu. - E além do mais se o fizesse Sasuke te mataria ou te agrediria.

- É a minha vontade de mata-los também. - Falou o moreno com uma voz ameaçadora. - Só não o fiz porque vocês me são úteis.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca. - Falou Suigetsu.

- Não teria coragem de me matar Sasuke-kun. - Karin se aproximou de Sasuke lentamente.

- Pare onde está... – Sasuke a fez parar onde estava - Com o tempo ela irá... – Falou ele voltando ao começo da conversa.

Hinata e Neji ouviam tudo com cautela. A morena tinha os olhos arregalados e as lagrimas surgiam nos olhos. Neji a abraçou, não queria dizer nada para ela, mais ela precisava saber de tudo. E sabia que havia feito o certo, já estava na hora dela perceber o que Sasuke queria fazer. Hinata o desabraçou e saiu dali o mais rápido possível, não podia chorar, não agora. As amigas estavam a esperando e ela tinha que dançar.

- Mais já estou mudando de idéia. - Falou Sasuke fitando os três. - Não posso tirá-la daqui... Lá fora ela ficará desprotegida.

- Não me diga que se apaixonou? - Juugo o encarou.

- Não. - Sasuke demorou a responder.

- Não me diga que você Uchiha... Está se fazendo de desentendido? - Neji saiu detrás do arbusto com um sorriso de triunfo no rosto.

- Hyuuga. - O som da voz de Sasuke parecia um ódio mórbido. Tinha certeza que ele havia aprontado. E que estava ouvindo a conversa.

- Não conte com Hinata, ela já sabe de tudo.

Todos olharam para Neji. E Sasuke havia arregalado os olhos quando o Hyuuga havia falado. Não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Uma vontade grande surgiu de seu interior e ele foi de encontro a Neji, preparando um soco e um chidore na mão esquerda. Mais Juugo o segurou, sabia que se ele fizesse algo desse tipo chamaria a atenção de todos. Neji pela primeira vez ria com gosto.

- Eu ainda... – Sasuke deu as costas e decidiu ir atrás de Hinata.  
- A mais não vai mesmo! – Falou Neji indo atrás dele mais sendo segurado por Suigetsu e Juugo.  
- Você é bonitinho, sabia. – Comentou Karin passando o dedo indicador em sua bochecha descendo até o pescoço.  
- Karin, pare com isso. – Falou Juugo segurando Neji com força.  
- Me solta! – Ordenou Neji. – Ou farei o pior.

Hinata estava correndo para casa. Depois de ouvir aquilo tudo não conseguia acreditar no que havia ouvido. Da própria boca de Sasuke. Seu primo tinha razão, e ela havia resolvido confiar nele. O traidor de Konoha... O vingador. Ela estava se achando a mais idiota das pessoas, as lagrimas rolavam sem permissão, e a dor no peito aumentava cada segundo. Sua vontade de dançar havia se esvairado pelo espaço. Mais não poderia desistir, não naquele momento. Suas amigas queriam isso e ela havia aceitado desde o principio. Secou as lagrimas e correu para a cozinha, lãs estava suas amigas a esperando.

- Hinata! O que aconteceu? – Sakura correu até ela. – Estava chorando?  
- Não... Ta tudo bem. – Hinata forçou um sorriso. – Afinal quando vamos dançar?  
- Agora mesmo. – Tenten não acreditava que ela não estava chorando. – Depois vamos conversar, ok?  
- Tudo bem... – Falou a morena caminhando para fora da casa novamente junto com as amigas.

Hinata ainda não havia notado o quanto à decoração estava bonita. As pessoas olhavam para as meninas como se fossem as mais belas dali. As roupas delas eram de certo as mais atraentes. Ao longe podiam ouvir garotos assobiando e gritando seus nomes. Elas subiram as escadas do pequeno palco e Sakura olhou para o menino que estava coordenando a música e falou a música que iriam dançar. Depois que se ajeitaram no palco à música havia começado. Naruto, Lee e Kiba já estavam no palco. Os únicos que aceitaram a dançar com elas. **[N/A: ****.com/watch?v=_FYckpLDJTk**]

**What it do babyboo!  
Yeah, little mama you looking good  
I see you wanna play with a player from the hood  
Come holla at me, you got it like that  
Big Snoop Dogg with the lead Pussycat  
I show you how it go down  
Yeah, I wanna go down  
Me and you, one on one, treat you like a showdown  
You look at me and I look at you  
I'm reaching for your shirt what you want me to do**

Naruto começou a dançar junto com Kiba e Lee, que se soltaram como se nada os impedisse. Todos comeram a gritar principalmente as meninas que gritavam pelos nomes deles como se fossem alguns astros que nunca haviam apreciado. Umas garotas ameaçavam subir no palco e os meninos nem ligavam estavam ali para se divertir e curtir a festa.

**[2x] I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (UH-HUH)  
But you keep fronting (UH)  
Saying' what you gonna do to me (UH-HUH)  
But I ain't seen nothing' (UH)**

**Typical, hardly the type I fall for  
I like him the physical, don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (MAMA)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (WANNA)  
What I wanna do is bring this on ya (on ya)  
Backup all the things that I told ya (TOLD YA, TOLD YA, TOLD YA)  
You been sayin' all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby can't you see (SEE)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (ME)  
And the heat coming from this beat (BEAT)  
I'm about to blow, I don't think you know**

E foram a vez das garotas virarem-se para a pequena platéia e dar seu show. Hinata estava dando o melhor de sei, e forçava o máximo para que seus olhos não procurassem por Sasuke no meio daquela aglomeração de pessoas. Mais já era tarde ele estava olhando-a dançar e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mais ela as conteve antes que se distraísse de tudo o que estava fazendo.

**You say you're a big boy, but I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had ain't been put on me  
I wonder (WONDER) if I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (WONDER) if my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (WONDER) what I got next for you  
What you wanna do (DO)  
Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see just like those guys  
That your games don't please  
Baby can't you see (SEE)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (ME)  
And the heat coming from this beat (BEAT)  
I'm about to blow, I don't think you know**

Desviou os olhos do moreno, e Sasuke não fez nada. Ficou olhando-a, era a mais linda das garotas que estavam dançando. Com sua beleza rara que ele nunca havia notado em qualquer garota que ele havia visto. Martirizava-se... E tudo o que ele menos queria era machuca-la, mais ele já havia feito. E lá estava ela, sem querer nem olhar para ele. E ele sabia que ela estava chorando.

**Now you can get what you want  
But I need what I need  
And let me tell you what's crack-a-lacking for I proceed  
I'm a show you where to put it that  
PCD on me, yeah, I thought I saw a pussy cat  
You roll with the big dog all six of you all on me  
Now tell me how you feel baby doll  
Ashley, Nicole, Carmit, Jessica, Kimberly, Melody  
You telling me**

**AH AH - HOT!  
ah ah - LOOSEN UP!  
ah ah - YEAH!  
ah ah - I CAN'T TAKE THIS!**

Quando a dança havia acabado. Hinata havia tomado um susto, as luzes do lugar havia se apagado e depois de alguns minutos haviam acendido, e uma faixa estava descendo no alto do palco escrito com uma letra muito bonita. "Feliz Aniversário Hinata!". Hinata levou a mão no peito e olhou em volta, as pessoas começaram a bater palmas. As amigas a abraçaram e logo uns parabéns podem ser ouvido. Enquanto cantavam parabéns Hinata escondia o rosto de emoção, estava muito vermelha. Nunca havia imaginado aquilo para si mesma. Tantas pessoas ali. E suas amigas inventando, que era uma competição. Hinata abraçou a todos que estavam no palco e sorriu ao ver Sakura pegando o microfone.

- Hinata parabéns! - Falou ela ao microfone abraçando a menina novamente. - Agora cante uma música, você é boa nisso.

Já era demais para Hinata cantar uma música. Já havia dançado e quando ela havia negado com a cabeça pode ouvir a multidão de pessoas no pátio de sua casa, gritando para que ela cantasse. Hiashi olhou a filha no palco e sorriu ternamente quando ela o olhou. Por fim Hinata concordou com a cabeça e pegou o microfone começando uma música... A música que estava em sua cabeça desde que havia ouvido o que Sasuke havia falado.

**Vem comigo, passa a noite.**

**Você diz as palavras, mas rapaz eu não as sinto direito.**

**O que você espera que eu diga? (Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais)**

Começou a cantar e fechou os olhos. Não queria olhar para ele no meio da platéia e vê-lo que estava a encarando. Lembranças lhe vieram a mente enquanto cantava e uma forte vontade de sair dali estava a dominando. Queria sair do palco e ficar em casa, mais a festa era pra ela. Teria que curtir tudo até o final.

**Você segura a minha mão e diz que você tem mudado**

**Mas rapaz, você sabe que implorar não me engana.**

**Porque pra você tudo é apenas um jogo (Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais)**

Abriu os olhos e quando olhou platéia viu. Ele estava lá olhando-a a cantar. Com uma expressão vazia na voz. Desviou os olhos focando-os nas pessoas que sorriam e acompanhavam a música com alegria, apesar desta ser um pouco triste. Hinata olhou para as amigas e sorriu, um sorriso triste. Ela foi de encontro às amigas e entregou o microfone a Sakura para que ela continuasse a música. Não queria ficar lá em cima, e Tenten havia notado o porque. Desde quando ela havia começado a cantar a música... Depois de ter entregado o microfone Hinata desceu do palco e Sakura continuou cantando com Ino e Tenten.

Hinata quando desceu as escadas pode ver Sasuke vindo em sua direção. Seus passos agora estavam mais rápidos que antes. Não queria falar com ele... Nunca mais. Nem saber o porque dele ter brincado com ela.

**Então me deixe ir**

**Porque o tempo me tornou forte**

**Estou começando a seguir em frente**

**Eu vou te dizer isso agora**

**A tua chance veio e foi**

**E você sabe que**

- Hey, Hinata! - ela o ouviu gritar, mas continuou andando. - Hinata, eu só quero dizer mais uma coisa, e se isso não te deixar satisfeita, não irei mais perturbá-la. Por favor, me escute! Hinata!

Ela já havia conseguido se livrar dos braços dele, já havia se afastado dele, mas então parou, talvez na esperança de escutar algo que realmente valesse a pena. Ao olhar pra trás e encara-lo, pôde perceber o quanto ele estava próximo.

**É um pouco tarde demais.**

**Um pouco errado demais.**

**E eu não posso esperar.**

**Garoto você sabe, todas as coisas certas a dizer.**

**Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais**

**Você diz que sonha com o meu rosto**

**Mas você, não gosta de mim.**

**Você só gosta da conquista.**

**E para dizer a verdade, isso não importa mais.**

**Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais.**

**Olhos nos olhos ele começou a falar.**

- Eu pensei a coisa errada ao tentar te levar... Te meter em uma coisa minha... Nos meus problemas. Em achar Itachi e te fazer parte da minha vingança. Parte da minha promessa absurda... Eu sei que é isso que você pensa... Mais eu não quero fazer isso... Não. Você pode me negar tudo hoje...

**Eu era jovem, e apaixonada.**

**Eu te dei tudo, mas isso não foi o bastante.**

**E agora você quer conversar (Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais)**

**Vá procurar outra pessoa**

**Deixando você ir, eu estou me amando.**

**Você tem um problema**

**Mas não venha me pedir ajuda**

**E você sabe que**

Hinata o encarava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Menos... - pôde sentir a respiração ofegante de Hinata, e enxergar em seu olhar, que ela também desejava aquilo. Sasuke a tomou pela cintura e a aproximou mais, de modo que seus corpos ficassem praticamente colados. - o beijo que eu vou te dar...

**É um pouco tarde demais.**

**Um pouco errado demais.**

**E eu não posso esperar.**

**Garoto você sabe, todas as coisas certas a dizer.**

**Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais**

**Você diz que sonha com o meu rosto**

**Mas você, não gosta de mim.**

**Você só gosta da conquista.**

**E para dizer a verdade, isso não importa mais.**

**Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais.**

Os lábios se encontraram. Ele a beijou, de uma forma que seria impossível descrever ou explicar, e ela correspondeu. Havia fogo, ambição, vida! Havia desejo, calor verdade. Havia os dois ali, um para o outro, e com todas as suas forças, e toda a sua alma, ambos se entregaram aquele beijo.

**Eu posso amar com todo o meu coração, baby.**

**Eu sei que eu tenho muito para dar (Eu tenho muito para dar)**

**Com um jogador como você, eu não quero me meter.**

**É assim que eu vou viver, yeah oh.**

**É um pouco tarde demais.**

**Yeah!**

Hinata o afastou. Estava cansada de sempre cair na lábia de Sasuke. E isso já estava acabando. Levantou a mão e levou com toda a fúria na face do moreno.

- Você ficou louca? - perguntou, pondo a mão na face esquerda.

- Você ficou louco? - Perguntou Hinata, ao mesmo tempo, encarando-o.

- Não! - Falaram juntos.

- Para com isso! - ambos gritaram.

- por que me bateu? - Sasuke não a acreditava no que havia acontecido. Não podia ser... Hinata o havia batido.

- Porque você me beijou!

- Você não parecia insatisfeita...

- Não interessa, você não tinha esse direito! - Hinata deixava as lágrimas caírem sem prende-las.

- Mas você queria!

- Eu não te disse!

- Não precisava!

Hinata bufou. Sentiu que poderia desmaiar ali mesmo. Queria ir pra dentro de sua casa, mas queria ficar. Queria gravar na memória aquele beijo... Que poderia ser o ultimo, mas deveria esquecer. Para seu próprio bem, para fazer a coisa certa.

**É um pouco tarde demais.**

**Um pouco errado demais.**

**E eu não posso esperar.**

**Garoto você sabe, todas as coisas certas a dizer.**

**Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais.**

**Você diz que sonha com o meu rosto.**

**Mas você não gosta de mim**

**Você só gosta da conquista**

**E para dizer a verdade, isso não importa mais.**

**Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais.**

**Hmmmm**

Hinata deu as costas ao garoto, pisando firme. Chorava, estava confusa e não tinha certeza do que queria. As palavras de Sasuke haviam sido sinceras e seu coração estava pulsando... Parecia que Hinata havia corrido uma maratona sozinha. Parou, mas antes de continuar seu caminho, gritou:

- É um pouco tarde demais, Uchiha.

Sasuke ouviu as palavras como se fosse um segundo tapa dado em sua face direita. As palavras de Hinata haviam doído mais que um soco no estomago. Virou-se na direção oposta, para sair daquele lugar onde não tinha muitas pessoas e viu Neji vindo em sua direção.

- Quem você pensa que é, Uchiha desgraçado. - Falou Neji empurrando Sasuke.

- Eu não penso que sou alguém, Hyuuga, porque, de fato, eu sou. Sou um Uchiha! Agora, se você sonha em ser uma pessoa menos miserável, isso é problema seu. - Respondeu, enquanto limpava as roupas.

- Cala boca. - Neji já estava nos seus limites. - Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso, não tinha o direito de encostar em nenhum fio de cabelo dela! - A está altura, um grupo de pessoas curiosas se amontoavam para acompanhar a cena. - Você não tinha o direito de beija-la! - Empurrou-o novamente.

Sasuke empalideceu. Pode notar que Neji o estava vigiando. Isso fez seu sangue ferver.

- Você realmente é mais patético do que eu poderia supor... - Começou, com sua voz arrastada. - Será, Hyuuga, que não passou pela sua cabeça que ela também quis o beijo? Porque até onde eu sei, uma pessoa não beija sozinha... - e sorriu, arrogante, debochado, superior, sua verdadeira personalidade.

Neji o encarou mais furioso que antes. Não sabia ao certo porque aquela fúria toda, mais sabia que deveria acabar com aquele joguinho do Uchiha o mais rápido possível. Mesmo Hinata já sabendo, ele poderia vir a leva-la a força dali. Pegou o outro pela gola da camisa e prensou contra a parede, falando calmamente, em motivo de ameaça.

- Ainda te mato!

Sasuke sorrio, cínico. Odiava ceder a um perdedor como ele julgava Neji. Continuou a provocar.

- Por que? Por falar a verdade?

Os olhares das pessoas se mantinham fixos nos dois garotos. A maioria cochichava, perguntando-se de quem estariam falando. Alguns arriscavam Tenten, outros em Hinata - esses, sem muita credulidade.

Neji já estava preparado para socar o rosto de Sasuke, quando ouviram a voz fria de Hiashi.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Perguntou. E numa questão de segundos o pequeno amontoado de pessoas, que até então acompanhava a briga, pareceu dissolver voltando a dançar na festa.

Neji soltou a camisa de Sasuke que tornou a limpar a roupa.

- Perguntei o que está acontecendo aqui! Neji, Uchiha?

Antes que Neji pudesse emergir algum som Sasuke falou. Sem medo algum daqueles olhos brancos que o analisava.

- Nada senhor Hiashi. Estávamos conversando e acabamos nos exaltando... Mas agora está tudo bem, não é Neji. - Perguntou, dirigindo-se a Neji e lançando-lhe um olhar gélido. Neji apenas acenou a cabeça para o tio concordando, queria era contar tudo ao Hiashi. Mas nada fez, faria de sua moda como estava para fazer antes. Hiashi os avaliou, desconfiado.

- Bem, da próxima vez que eu os vir conversando desta forma, tomarei providências.

- Sim. - Responderam. Sasuke revirou os olhos.

Neji viu Hiashi sair e encarou Sasuke.

- Por que fez isso?

- Meus motivos não interessam, Hyuuga, mas saiba que não foi por você. - deu as costas ao garoto, e disse a si mesmo, mas em tom alto para que ele ouvisse. - O que eu quero é Hinata!

Pode ouvir Neji sussurrando um "- Veremos!". Mais já estava muito longe no meio das pessoas indo procurar por Hinata. Naquele momento estava procurando pela sua equipe, onde teve mais êxito do que achar a morena, para tentar ter uma conversa.

-x-

**Gente mil desculpas pela demora.. Mais o meu PC deu um problema grave. Ai fiquei sem escrever tudo de novo. ¬¬' Mais eu refiz... E Está ai... Mandem Reviews, Plis!**

**Desculpem a demora!**


End file.
